I don't know
by Miss-Gaeilge-Dia
Summary: Le monde change, les mentalités aussi ! Que ce passe-t-il lorsqu'une visite sur une planète glacée cache un danger potentiellement mortel ! Résumé pourrie MAIS c'est mieux de lire l'aventure de nos Atlantes ! Soyez indulgent ! 37 chapitres en ligne !
1. Chapter 1

Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ='( et je ne me fais pas d'argent grâce à eux ^^ Bonne lecture !

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

« Tout commence par quelques mots. Du « Agaga » jusqu'à l'enterrement. Je n'aime pas penser à ce qui m'arrivera quand l'heure sera venue. Mais le simple fait d'être mis dans une boite me donne envie de devenir immortel pour ne pas avoir à mourir. C'est fou non ? Paniqué pour une histoire de boite, une histoire qui se passera dans des années et des années ! à vrai dire les espaces closes me rends dingue. Depuis que je suis petit mes camarades s'amusaient à m'enfermer dans les casiers avant qu'une crise d'hypoglycémie me gagne ! Et là c'est la grande panique tout tourne, devient flou, tout est noir et il fait horriblement chaud ! Tiens de la lumière, j'approche d'elle et j'entends des voix.

13 mars 1978 (1)»

Je refermai mon journal intime, c'est idiot d'en avoir fait un à 20 ans. C'est comme si, j'avais voulu laisser une trace pour me prouver que j'existai à l'époque. Quelle naïveté franchement ! J'ai même réussit à me souvenir des dates, lors de cette mise en boite j'avais 10 ans je m'en souviens bien, j'ai oublié quelques détails : j'étais le plus jeune de ma classe, le plus fragile et j'étais le seul à posséder un prénom aussi ridicule : Mérédith Mckay. Oui, ma ''chère'' mère ma donnée ce stupide et agaçant prénom féminin, car je n'ai jamais été à la hauteur de ses attentes. Je n'étais pas une fille ! Je n'étais pas non plus attentif à l'Eglise et toutes ces comédies relié à dieu, j'avais quelques problèmes de santé qui sont toujours présents mais j'étais un fardeau pour elle.

Mon père lui était un homme d'arme peut importe que j'ai une hypoglycémie ou bien allergique à tous les agrumes : Il voulait un soldat ! Il n'a pas eu ce qu'il voulait, il a eu un scientifique. Lui et ma mère : Le militaire et la fanatique de dieu, quand ils ont découvert mon potentiel intellectuel j'ai passé un sale quart d'heure. Ma mère me disait que les sciences représente le mal, que sans les sciences tout le monde serait heureux et que dieu n'approuve pas ça. Mon père, lui, n'a pas discuté il m'avait encore frappé comme toujours.

Ils me disaient tous : que « J'étais la plus grande déception que l'univers avait porté et ma mère a renchéri que j'irai brûler en enfer.»

Comme c'est mignon ! Vous ne trouvez pas ? Heureusement il y avait Jeannie qui me faisait tenir bon, mais ça n'a pas durée, je suis parti du foyer pour étudier en fac dès que j'ai pu les fuirent, mais abandonner ma petite soeur m'a beaucoup peiné. Mais elle ne serait pas militaire et de plus c'est une fille elle n'aura pas tous les problèmes que j'avais eus.

C'est également à 20 ans que j'ai opté pour mon second nom : Rodney Mckay, c'est bien mieux que l'ancien, vous ne trouvez pas ? Bref, j'étais le meilleur partout, sauf pour les activités sportives que je ne gardai pas dans mon coeur. J'ai fait toutes mes études je suis allé bien au-dessus de ce que j'espérai. J'arrivai dans un programme scientifique top secret et je disparaissais du monde ! Ciao la Terre ! Vive les programmes scientifiques ! Et nous arrivons à notre époque, sur ma superbe citée et à des années lumières de tous les imbéciles qui m'ont pourrie le début de ma vie.

- ça vous va comme résumer de ma vie ? Où je dois encore venir me plaindre dans votre placard Docteur Heightmeyer ?

- Cela suffit pour cette séance, si vous avez besoin de parler vous savez ou me trouver ? Et n'allez pas à l'infirmerie pour raconter vos difficultés au Docteur Beckett. Je suis sur cette citée pour résoudre tous ces problèmes.

Nous nous serrons la main puis je choisis alors la direction du labo. Ce n'était pas le tout de sortir un monologue, mais il y avait plus important à faire.

- Zelenka vous en êtes ou ? C'est des équations de type 3èmes que vous ne faites pas l'invention d'un nouveau théorème ou du déchiffrage de japonais !

- Si vous ne passiez moins le temps à me crier dessus et à surveiller tous mes faits et gestes l'initialisation des objets ancien et les équations seront faites plus vite ! Lança le scientifique agacé.

- Si vous travailliez plus vite et en ronchonnant moins vous arriveriez sûrement à quelque chose ! De plus vous avez fait un paquet d'erreur qu'un collégien n'aurait pas osé écrire ! Alors, faites attention au lieu de critiquer !

- Hloupý kolem Kanaďan , Jdu t'en položit jakýkoliv rovnice , JÁ ! (2)

- Oui, oui moi aussi je vous aime Radek maintenant au boulot !

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(1) Naissance de notre génie en 1968.(merci VLU ^^)

(2) Imbécile de canadien, je vais t'en donner des équations, moi !

J'espère que mes fautes d'orthographe ne vous gênes pas ( et que mon tchèque ne soit pas minable) ^^ Pour la suite tout va dépendre de mon temps libre et de mon inspiration. Et n'oubliez pas mon petit cadeau d'encouragement ( ça peut aider ^^ lol )


	2. Chapter 2

Une petite suite ^^

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Hem ! Heu ! Docteur Mckay ! Se risqua une voix asiatique. Vous devriez aller manger un peu vous allez avoir une crise.

- Oui, je vais y aller ! On s'arrête pour ce soir ! Demain matin à neuf heures au labo on a du travail c'est moi qui vous le dit ! Miko vous pouvez venir me voir cinq minutes ?

Tous les scientifiques s'esquivèrent mis à part Miko et Rodney.

- Est-ce que c'est Beckett qui vous a chargé et probablement les autres blouses blanches, de me surveiller ?

- Hem, hé bien ... Oui, car toute la cité n'arrête pas de s'en faire pour vous ... lança timidement la japonaise. Et vous êtes beaucoup surmené et nous tenons trop à vous avoir en bonne santé...

Il fixa la jeune asiatique tandis qu'elle fuyait son regard trop occupé à fixer le sol de la salle.

- Vraiment ? Hem je crois que je vais aller au mess j'ai la tête qui commence à tourner ...

Il s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche avant de glisser au sol. Miko attrapa sa radio et contacta Carson.

- Docteur Beckett ! Docteur Beckett ! Cria la scientifique.

- Miko ? Que ce passe-t-il ? Fit le dit médecin.

- C'est le Docteur Mckay ! Lança celle-ci. Il s'est évanouie ! Nous sommes au labo !

-Bloody Hell ! Fit Beckett.

Le médecin écossais et deux brancardiers débarquèrent le plus rapidement possible.

Infirmerie

- Vous savez quand est-ce qu'il a mangé pour la dernière fois ?

- Il a mangé ce midi et il a grignoté quelques barres énergétiques il y a environ cinq heures, mais quelle idiote je fais ! J'aurais dû insisté pour qu'il aille manger tout à l'heure. Fit la jeune asiatique fixant le lit du scientifique.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Dit le médecin. C'est juste cette tête de mule canadienne qui fait encore des siennes ! Il va avoir l'obligation de rester ici pendant quelques jours.

- Il ne va pas être très d'accord, bonsoir Doc. Lança le colonel Sheppard. Bonsoir Miko ! Encore son hypoglycémie ?

Ils s'éloignèrent du lit de Rodney pour aller dans le bureau du médecin.

- En effet le Docteur Mckay ... commença Miko.

- C'est cru plus fort que sa glycémie et n'a pas été manger comme d'habitude ! Lança un docteur Beckett furieux. Je vous avais chargé de rappeler à Rodney en dernier recours d'aller manger à des heures fixes colonel et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait !

- J'étais en entrainement avec Teyla, Ronon et des soldats. Et nous n'avons pas fait attention à l'heure. Lança Sheppard fautif.

- Si Rodney était resté seul au labo que ce serait-il passé à votre avis ?

Le militaire baissa les yeux ainsi que Miko qui pourtant n'avait rien fait.

- Il va rester pour combien de temps à l'infirmerie ? Demanda Sheppard.

- Le temps nécessaire à ce que sa glycémie redevienne bonne et je le garde en observation. C'est-à-dire trois jours. Fit le médecin je lui promets une batterie de test et l'interdiction de travailler au labo, à l'infirmerie, pas de mission. Que du repos ! Alors, maintenant je reste de garde et vous filez vous reposez, vous avez des mines à faire peur aux Wraiths.

- Oui maman ! lança John. Bonne nuit !

- Merci Docteur. Fit Miko. Prenez soin de vous aussi.

- J'y manquerai pas mais, mes patients sont prioritaires, devoir de médecin !

La nuit laissa la place au soleil pour une nouvelle journée tandis que le Docteur Beckett semblait exténué.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

à suivre =P

J'espère que mon histoire ne fait pas trop gamin lol ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Je dis merci VLU de m'avoir mis ma première reviews j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas la dernière lol ^^

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Mais ce n'est pas mon lit ça ! Au non cet odeur ... c'est l'antre de Carson ? ! "

- J'espère que mon antre vous plait ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça à voix haute ? !

- Alors, je suis télépathe, mais bon passons. Je vous prends un plateau complet sans agrume bien entendu !

- Sa sent les reproches ... murmura Rodney.

- Pains au chocolat, bol de céréale, pomme poire ... Ce n'est pas que de l'hypoglycémie que je vais faire ...

- le petit-déjeuner est le plus important de la journée, surtout quand on est comme vous et maintenant mangez ! Ordonna Beckett.

- Vous n'avez pas pris de café pour moi ?

- Non pas de café, la caféine n'aide pas à se reposer.

- Dîte-moi tout j'ai encore fait une crise et j'aurai le droit de rester confiner ici ?

- Effectivement et vous ai-je dis à propos de l'hypoglycémie Rodney ?

- Je sais ce que c'est que l'hypoglycémie Carson j'en ai depuis que je suis petit !

- Alors, vous connaissez les risques de ne pas manger à heure régulière non ?

- Je sais ! Je ne suis pas totalement idiot au point de me laisser mourir de faim !

- Mais alors que cherchez-vous à prouver ? Bon sang Rodney si Miko n'était pas avec vous et que personne ne serait passé vous ne seriez plus de ce monde !

- Mais Carson c'était un petit malaise ... J'ai connu pire !

- Petit comment ça petit ! J'ai du vous injecté du glucose pour éviter le pire ! Vous ne réagissiez même plus ! Vous êtes épuisé et ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

- J'avoue je suis fatigué mais l'important c'est que je sois encore ici non ? Et le plus fatigué de nous deux maintenant c'est vous, alors en tant qu'ami je vous conseillerai fortement de vous reposer !

- Non non non non non je ne vous laisserai pas aujourd'hui j'ai plus de ténacité que mon physique vous montres Docteur Mckay ! Et je ne vous lâcherai pas !

- Alors, je peux avoir mon PDA ?

- Même pas en rêve jeune scientifique !

- Tyran !

- Exactement ! Fit le Docteur Beckett en souriant.

- Alors, vous venez faire une sieste dans un lit pas loin et vous me faîtes surveiller par une de vos vampire au cas où je prends la fuite.

- Parfait si c'est pour que vous vous reposiez et en plus je n'ai pas d'autre patient à part vous aujourd'hui.

Une infirmière fut appelée et chargé de la mission surveillée Rodney et prévenir le supérieur dormant s'il y a un problème.

- Bonne nuit Carson !

- Dormez bien Rodney ! Maintenant reposez-vous où je vous sédative ! Fit Carson malicieusement.

- ça ne sera pas nécessaire ...

Et les deux chefs s'endormirent aussi vite que leurs ombres.

- Vous croyez que nous devrions prendre des photos ?

- Moi je ne suis pas contre. Grogna quelqu'un.

- Laissons-les dormir ils le méritent !

- Oui mais moi je dois me faire soigné ça !

- Vous êtes obligé de faire autant de bruit ! Fit un accent écossais. Bon je vais m'occuper de ça ! Venez ici John.

- Nous allons repartir n'est-ce pas Ronon ?

- Grmf

- Nous continuons l'entraînement ?

Un grmf affirmatif fut lancé par l'intéresser et ils partirent en direction de la salle d'entraînement.

- Carson tu vas me le payer tu sais ?

- Je pense que oui mais toi d'abord.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

à suivre ^^

J'espère que vous avez aimés ce chapitre ^^ je posterai une suite bientôt ^^


	4. Chapter 4

!-- page { size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

Et voici la suite, merci de suivre ma fic ^^

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-J'ai besoin que tu me soignes. Fit John en désignant soigneusement la partie inférieure de son corps.

-Pas ici mon coeur ! Dit tendrement Carson.

-Dans ma chambre ou bien dans ton bureau ? murmura le militaire. Tu ne vas pas me laisser dans cet état

Le soldat fit entrer son cher médecin dans le bureaux de celui-ci.

- John je te jure que ce soir se sera l'apothéose, mais pas maintenant ...

- Tu en as autant envie que moi à l'instant ... lança amoureusement le jeune homme.

Ils entamèrent un doux ballet avec leurs langues.

- Tu sais toujours que tu gagnes à ce petit jeu ! C'est de la triche John ! Gémit Beckett.

John fit dérivé son baiser vers le cou de son amant et commencèrent tous les deux à abandonner leurs tenues. Les mains expertes se mirent à caresser leurs courbes sculptés avec le temps avec tendresse. Le militaire descendit ses mains vers le creux des reins et se frotta au désir de son amant.gémissant. Les baisers de John glissèrent jusqu'au bas ventre du médecin haletant. Carson glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure rebelles du brun et commença à le caresser. Le militaire le pris en bouche et commença un va et viens doux et régulier tout en mordillant légèrement le sexe emprisonné dans sa bouche, puis il accéléra de plus en plus faisant jouir son beau médecin.

- John je t'en supplie prends-moi !

Et celui ne s'exécuta qu'après avoir préparé amoureusement Carson s'amusant autant que possible à le faire gémir de plus en plus avec ses doigts.

- Pitié mon coeur maintenant !

Le sexe gorgeait de désir commençait à le remplir tandis que John débuta par des va et viens lent, mais Carson ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et recula pour être pris plus profondément faisant grogné de plaisir le militaire sa buta la prostate de son amant qui gémissait son bonheur. Le sexe de Carson se réveilla.

- Oh, John je t'en supplie donnes toi a fond ... tu es tellement bon !

Exité par les paroles du médecin le militaire accéléra ses mouvements et butait à chaque coup à l'endroit précis du plaisir tout en faisant des mouvements synchronisé avec la verge de son bel amant et tout deux arrivèrent à l'orgasme rapidement.

- C'est la dernière fois que l'on fait ça ici ... oh et puis non ! John si tu savais à quel point je t'aime !

- Je t'aime tellement Carson ...

Et ils s'habillèrent, nettoyèrent rapidement les lieux et s'embrassèrent amoureusement.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

J'espère que je n'ai pas fait de massacre avec ce lemon lol ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Encore pour les reviews sympa !!! voici une petite suite ^^

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

L'infirmerie environ midi.

Dans le bureau, le médecin fit sortir son super militaire pour éviter de se faire coincé (1)

- Tu peux sortir Carson la voie est libre !

Et celui-ci s'exécuta tous les deux partirent en direction du lit de Rodney pour voir s'il s'était réveillé.

- Il dort toujours, il a l'air agité.

- Il est en sommeil paradoxale, sûrement un cauchemar ou un rêve trop mouvementé.

- Carson s'il se réveille dans peu de temps, Rodney pourra reprendre les missions ?

John lui lança un regard digne du Chat Potté et Carson lui répondit avec le légendaire regards signifiant "continue et tu auras un super examen avec beaucoup de piqure".

- John, Rodney est mon patient et tu ne sais pas à quel point il est surmené ... Il a besoin de souffler lui aussi !

- Oui mais Zelenka n'aime pas les voyages en Jumper ni les voyages inter-planétaire et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir Mister-queue-de-cheval-et-bonne-humeur (2) collé aux rangers !

-John ... menaça le médecin.

- Bon, ok je vais emmener Mister-coiffure-ambulante, mais Rodney va être ...

- Noooooooooooooon ! ! ! hurla le scientifique endormie.

- ... content.

- Rodney ... Rodney calmez-vous ... fit Carson en retenant son patient agité. Vous êtes à l'infirmerie, voilà du calme ...

Le scientifique se détendit ayant retrouvé ses esprits.

- Ai soiffff ...

John lui donna un verre d'eau.

- Encore Mobydick ?

Rodney l'interrogea du regard.

- Oui, oui encore cette fichue baleine.

- Je vous commande un plateau où vous pouvez le faire seul ? Demanda John.

- Si j'ai besoin d'un assistant culinaire c'est que je deviens gâteux et je suis loin d'en avoir l'âge alors, non merci je peux encore le faire moi-même ! lança Rodney.

- Vous êtes souvent comme cela au réveil ? Demanda John et Carson en coeur.

- Surtout quand on me prend pour un incapable qui ne saurait pas commander son déjeuné !

- Il a l'air de reprendre des forces notre chère scientifique.

- Il a l'ai aussi capable d'entendre ce que le colonel Sheppard peut dire en particulier quand celui-ci se trouve à faible distance.

- Doucement Rodney ! fit Carson. Vous vous souvenez sûrement que dans l'infirmerie le maître des lieux c'est moi et que la règle sacré c'est le ...

- Silence. Merci Docteur Beckett pour cette leçon ! Ironisa le scientifique. Bon maintenant je file au mess manger un bout et ensuite je vais m'amuser avec quelques artefacts avec Zelenka ...

John s'éclipsa en douce prévoyant d'avance la crise de l'infirmerie, quand dans le couloir il entendit : " AH NON MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! (3)" du scientifique

suivi d'un " Rodney, je veux m'assurer que vous allez mieux avant de vous relâcher à la vie scientifique alors, maintenant silence et calmez-vous"

Au Mess.

- Alors, comment va Mckay ? Demanda Ronon.

- Le Docteur Mckay c'est réveillé à voir votre expression John. Dit Teyla souriante.

- En effet, il s'est réveillé et pas de bons poils ... Laissez tomber expression terrienne

- Non, nous avons compris grâce au major Lorne qui nous a expliqué le sens.

- Brave major ! fit Ronon amusé. Et pourquoi il ne s'est pas levé de "bons poils" ?

- Il nous a fait un bon cauchemar, mais il doit certainement le faire payer à ce bon Docteur Beckett qui doit le garder trois jours ...

Ronon le regarda l'air faussement angoissé et lâcha :

- Nous aurons l'agaçant-et-pénible-homme-queue-de-cheval dans les jambes on dirait ?

Au loin on entendit un :"Bon sang Mckay vous allez retourner à l'infirmerie immédiatement !". Les trois Atlantes s'approchèrent de la scène autrement dit le couloir avant l'entrée du mess.

- J'ai dit que j'avais encore beaucoup de travail et je ne suis absolument pas d'accord pour que l'autre clown me vole ma place dans mon équipe ...

Une stature imposante accompagné d'une carrure masculine type militaire et celle d'une femme guerrière firent leurs apparitions.

- Un problème Docteur Beckett ? Demanda gentiment Teyla.

- Mckay a réussit à vous échapper on dirait. Remarqua Ronon.

- Je vous rappelle que je suis un grand génie et que j'ai l'intelligence nécessaire pour prendre la fuite parce que je n'ai pas que cela à faire ! Lança Rodney l'air très énervé.

- Patienté quelques jours pour se reposer n'a jamais tué personne Mckay ! Sermonna Sheppard.

- Mais les imbéciles de mon laboratoire si ! Si je ne vais pas les rejoindre et travailler avec eux !

- Docteur je m'occupe de lui ! Dit Ronon.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(1) en gros c'est la technique du "tu me couvres"

(2) J'aime beaucoup donner des surnoms à Kavanaugh ^^ lol

(3) Vous avez sûrement deviné non ? Loïs de Malcom ^^ Je meure à chaque fois que j'entends cette phrase ^^

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hihihi à suivre niark niark niark !!! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Encore merci pour les reviews et comme promis une suite ^^

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Il attrapa le scientifique comme un bon vieux sac et pris tranquillement le chemin de l'infirmerie.

- Ronon posez-moi immédiatement ! Ordonna le chef scientifique furieux qui tentait vainement de descendre de sa "monture provisoire"

Un grmf légèrement agacé fut lancé en guise de réponse.

- Vous allez me le payer Ronon ! Menaça Rodney. Je vais vous faire un traitement spécial pour vos quartier ! Maintenant lâchez-moi !

Le Satédien le déposa sur un lit de l'antre de Carson.

- J'aimerais bien voir cala ! lança Ronon le regardant d'un oeil menaçant.

- Je n'ai rien dit ... Fit nerveusement le Mckay.

- C'est mieux, je préfère ! dit le guerrier en souriant, amusé.

- Merci Ronon ! Dit Carson venant d'apparaître avec John et Teyla le suivant. /Le colonel Sheppard, son équipe valide et le Docteur Kavanaugh sont demandé en salle de réunion. Je répète l'équipe valide du colonel Sheppard et le Docteur Kavanaugh sont demandé en salle de réunion./

En écoutant le message Rodney et l'équipe Sheppardienne firent une tête d'enterrement, surtout le scientifique qui se sentait mis à l'écart.

- Vous pouvez partir, que m'occuperai bien de Rodney. Leur assura le médecin.

- Bonne chance Rodney et surtout vous Carson ! Taquina Sheppard.

Ils se lancèrent des regards compatissants tandis que Ronon resta neutre.

- Carson si je mange bien ...

- Non, Rodney.

- Mais ...

- Pas de crise, ni de menace, rien que du calme, voilà, rien que du silence, où je vous attache jeune homme !

Le jeune homme en question le fixa avec un regard de chouette complètement apeuré et nerveuse à cause du manque de café. (Comme ça 0_o ^^)

- S'il vous plait Carson. Je vous jure de rien faire sur vos quartier ... quelque chose de malheureux comme la lumière ne s'allume plus ou l'eau qui change de température ... tenta Rodney aux yeux de biche triste. Et vous ne toucherez plus les artefacts ...

- Bien tenté, mais le chantage ne fonctionne pas avec moi, Docteur Mckay.

- Alors, laissez-moi travaillé ...

- Rodney allongez-vous sur ce lit ... Infirmière les sangle s'il vous plait !

- Vous n'allez pas me faire ça ! ! ! Paniqua Rodney.

Salle de réunion.

- Bonjour à vous ! Fit joyeusement Elisabeth.

Ils répondirent tous et prirent leurs places

- En quoi concerne la mission ? Fit John impatient.

- Vous avez l'air préssé colonel, pour quelle raison ? Demanda la dirigeante. L'action vous manque ?

- Oui et je suis sûre que Teyla et Ronon sont dans le même cas que moi.

Un hochement de la tête accompagnée d'un sourire amical et l'éternel grmf du Satédien furent lancé.

- Bien ! Fit Elisabeth. Vous allez visiter une planète où des traces de ruine type ancien ont été trouvés, Docteur Kavanaugh je vous prie.

- P5X822 est une planète très proche de la Terre au niveau climatique, la température atteint les 22°C, l'air est respirable, c'est aussi le printemps. La population locale est composé de ... comme c'est original ... des paysans et il faudra également faire le train-train habituel des éternelles négociations qui ne servent strictement à rien ...

- Je vous remercie Docteur, pour votre résumé particulièrement bien personnalisé. Fit le Docteur Weir l'air franchement étonné.

Le militaire glissa un "ce n'est pas la bonne humeur qui l'étouffe ça doit être ça le train-train habituel ..." à un Ronon tendu et l'air de dire "Je veux déjà le frapper ! "

Pour en avoir le coeur net John se lança :

- Dîtes Docteur Weir, vous ne pouvez pas persuader le Docteur Beckett de nous rendre Rodney ?

- Quoi ce pauvre incompétent incapable de tenir trois heures sans faire une syncope ? Laissez-moi rire ! Il est mieux où il est ! Je suis sûre que votre ...

Tous se mirent à le regarder l'air irrité tandis qu' Elisabeth calma la situation.

- On pourrait repousser la mission ? Proposa Ronon.

- Il serait essentiel d'avoir le Docteur Mckay à nos côtés pour qu'il ne se sente pas délaissé. Fit délicatement Teyla.

- Je pense en effet que le Docteur Mckay serait utile pour toutes nos missions.

- Dîtes aussi que je suis un crétin colonel Sheppard.

- Crétin ! lança Ronon.

- On vous a adressé la parole Conan le Barbare.

- John je vous en supplie je peux le frapper ?

- Ronon, vous ne frappez personnes ! Kavanaugh vous retournez au laboratoire ! Je vais voir le Docteur Beckett pour essayer de trouver une solution sinon la mission débute demain et il est peu probable que Rodney Mckay fasse partie de l'expédition planétaire. Maintenant je vais à l'infirmerie discuter de cette affaire vous retournez à vos occupations.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Carson ne l'a pas sanglé rassuré vous mdr il n'est pas comme ça notre nounours ^^

à suivre encore ^^ XD


	7. Chapter 7

Et voici la suite ! merci pour les reviews ^^

Le lendemain. Bureau du Docteur Weir.

- Comme vous le savez, commença Elizabeth. Le Docteur Beckett et moi-même avons discuté sur la possibilité que Rodney puisse se joindre à la mission. Mais Carson c'est montré claire, il ne sortira pas avant deux jours.

L'équipe Sheppardienne se sentirent de nouveau peiné pour le scientifique.

- Alors, nous devrons supporter super-coiff-man pendant 24 heures ! lança Sheppard.

- Le Docteur Kavanaugh n'est pas aussi à l'aise sur le terrain que le Docteur Mckay. Fit la guerrière.

- Et je risque de ne pas me retenir si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Grogna Ronon. Je n'aime pas ce type.

- Vous pourriez repousser la mission ? Demanda John.

- Non je suis désolé, mais la simple raison que vous avez énoncée ne me feras pas changer d'avis même si je partage vos opinions je suis désolé. La mission débute dans une heure, vous pouvez aller vous préparer.

- Merci d'avoir essayé Elisabeth. Fit Teyla d'un hochement de tête respectueux. Tandis que le "super-coiff-man" en question débarqua dans le bureau de la dirigeante en bousculant Ronon au passage.

- Je vais le bousculer et pas qu'un peu s'il continue comme ça ! ronchonna le guerrier.

- Laissez-le il n'en vaut pas la peine, conseilla Teyla.

- Je pense qu'il aura tout ce qu'il faut en bousculade dans notre voyage. Fit John malicieux. Comme un petit croche-pied déguisé en accident ou quelques "paysan" furieux à ses trousses ...

Teyla répondit par un sourire amicale alors que Ronon lança par un grognement insatisfait.

- Je pourrai lui faire le croche-pied ? Fit Ronon l'air particulièrement joyeux.

...

- Si cette mission ce déroule mal Docteur Weir je ferai parvenir un message qui vous fera quitté Atlantis je vous le promet !

- Docteur Kavanaugh, rien ne vous arrivera sur cette mission qu'il en soi bien claire si vous ne vous sentez pas en sécurité en étant accompagné de l'une des meilleures équipes de cette citée alors je ne peux strictement rien pour vous.

Furieux le docteur descendit les marches menant à la grande salle.

- Dans une demie-heure nous partons Kavanaugh, tachez d'être à l'heure. Fit le militaire.

- Je serai plus en avance que Mckay. Riposta celui-ci.

- Mais qu'avez-vous avec le Docteur Mckay enfin ? S'écria Teyla agacé.

- Je suis donc le seul à voir qui il est vraiment ? Demanda le scientifique à la queue de cheval.

- Que voulez-vous dire par "qui il est vraiment" ? Fit Sheppard.

- Laissez tomber ! je vous croyais doué d'un peu d'intelligence colonel.

Le scientifique pris la sortie la plus proche avant la réaction de l'équipe.

- Il ne prendra plus la fuite très longtemps. Remarqua le Satédien. La mission n'est plus que dans vingt-cinq minutes.

Pendant ce temps dans l'antre du terrible sorcier vaudou

- Charchone.

- Votre bouche Rodney. Lança le dit "Charchone".

Il déglutit rapidement avant de se concentrer sur les mimiques de son interlocuteur.

- Dîtes Carson, l'équipe du colonel est partie ?

- Effectivement votre notion du temps s'améliore de mieux en mieux ici ! Plaisanta le médecin.

- C'est sûr que l'on peut voir le temps défilé, vous avez jeté un sort sur cette pièce pour ralentir le temps ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire comme deux enfants primaire en croisant simplement leurs regards, ils durent cesser de se fixer pour se calmer.

- J'ai le droit à une sortie grâce à ma glycémie ou pour conduite exemplaire s'il vous plait, juste une heure sur le balcon ... avec vous si vous avez peur que je saute ou que je fasse une tentative de fuite encore réussit !

- D'accord d'accord d'accord. Pas plus d'une heure et je reste avec vous. Juste parce que vous allez mieux ... mais, vous restez quand même jusqu'à la fin de votre séjour dans mon aimable compagnie ...

- Merci Carson & Co !

Ils se remirent à rire bêtement sans pouvoir se retenir.

Ils réussirent à aller jusqu'au balcon tout en riant et respirèrent l'air marin d'Atlantis.

- Rodney vous n'avez pas tout dis hier, à propos de votre rêve ? Demanda le médecin.

- J'avoue que j'ai menti. Confirma le scientifique. Je suis si mauvais menteur que cela ?

- Je pense bien que oui. Soupira le sorcier vaudou. Et je suis sûr aussi que le colonel n'a pas mordu également à l'hameçon.

Rodney détourna son regard pour fixer l'océan scintillant au soleil.

- Vous pouvez vous confier à votre cher sorcier vaudou ! Lança Carson pour détendre de nouveau l'atmosphère.

- Le Docteur Heightmeyer va m'en vouloir. Fit Rodney amusé. Mais je ne veux pas vous faire pitié avec des histoires de famille ...

- Rodney, vous me connaissez depuis le début de cette expédition. Commença doucement Carson. Nous en avons vu des vertes et des pas mûres, vous vous confiez souvent à moi et je suis sûr que vous avez une confiance entière en mon serment d'Hypocrate et nos qualités d'ami.

Le scientifique acquiesça de la tête le laissant continuer.

- Vous savez que ce que l'on se dit restera doublement confidentiel. Alors, vous me faites confiance comme j'ai confiance en vous ?

- Hem d'accord après tout nous sommes des amis mais ... commença Rodney. Des amis ne se vouvoie plus n'est-ce pas ? Où je garde le vouvoiement pour le côté médecin ?

- Parlons-en en temps qu'ami. Si tu veux bien ?

Cette phrase tira un sourire amical rare sur le visage du physicien.

- C'est parfait pour moi Carson.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

C'est mimi non ? ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Merci pour les reviews et pour les lecteurs restant dans l'ombre ^^ maintenant la suite !

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rodney inspira un bon coup et se lança doucement.

- Tu sais Carson à quel point je n'ai jamais aimé ma famille, pourtant il y avait ma soeur j'ai veillé sur elle comme tous les frères ...

- Oui, c'est naturel de protéger ceux qu'on aime et nous avons tous des différents avec sa famille. Mais quelque chose ne va pas avec Jeannie ?

- Je n'ai jamais été doué avec mes sentiments et je l'ai abandonné pour faire mes études et ... dans mon rêve je ...

Carson lui lança un regard encourageant lui montrant par ses yeux océan de continuer de ne pas douter d'avoir confiance en lui. (Tout passe dans un regard il faut être doué. ^^ )

- Oh Carson je l'ai ... Je l'ai vu quand elle était encore qu'une enfant et j'étais elle. J'étais Jeannie et j'ai vu les monstruosités de mes parents par son regard ...

- Quels monstruosités Rodney ? Demanda doucement Carson. Dis-moi ...

Rodney fixait l'océan quand Carson pris doucement le visage du physicien dans ses mains et remarqua qu'il avait les yeux débordant de larmes. Il comprit sur le coup et le pris dans ses bras et murmurant.

- Pleurs, Rodney, pleurs ! Tu te sentiras mieux après.

Il l'étreignit plus fermement pour lui prouver que celui-ci n'était plus seul. Le plus gros de la crise passa quand Rodney s'abandonna à la douceur de son ami qui le berçait contre lui.

- La, la voilà. Les sentiments sont humains, Rodney et tes amis sont là pour te rattraper quand tu tombes.

- Je dois avoir l'air d'un imbécile ! Chuchota Mckay en sortant de la douce étreinte du médecin. Pleurer dans les bras de mon ...

Le regard humide de Rodney plongé dans le sien donna des frissons à Carson d'une intense et tendre ampleur. Les yeux dans les yeux, l'âme contre l'âme, un coeur contre un autre, le visage de Carson se rapprocha de celui de Rodney et l'écossais l'embrassa tendrement. Encore sous le choc Rodney s'affaissa contre la rambarde en fixant le vide imaginaire entre celui qui avait goûté ses lèvres et lui-même.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas Rodney. Se justifia Carson. Je ... Rodney ... Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas ...

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai craqué ... quand nos yeux ... Rodney ... Bon sang ! balbutia le médecin. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive.

La culpabilité rongea le généticien, pour John pour lui et pour ce qu'il peut resentir à cet instant.

Le coeur battant comme un fou, Rodney glissa le long de la rambarde pour se retrouver au sol métallique, complètement désorienté d'autre souvenir l'assaillant encore tout en fixant le vide entre Carson et lui.

Ils retournèrent à l'infirmerie Rodney toujours dans un état second se glissa dans le "lit attitré" et ferma les yeux tout ressentant encore les battements du coeur de Carson.

- Infirmière ! Veillez sur le Docteur Mckay j'ai besoin de m'absenter un moment.

- Vous allez bien Docteur ? Vous êtes pâle ! Constata celle-ci.

- Ce n'est rien ! Je reviendrai dans quelques instants le temps que je me calme un peu ...

- Bien Docteur.

Beckett se saisit d'un flacon d'aspirine et pris un comprimé et pris un chemin au hasard.

"qu'est-ce que j'ai fait Bloody Hell ! Pourquoi j'ai fait cela ? Pourquoi je me conduis comme un imbécile avec Rodney ... avec mon John ... avec la citée avec moi-même ! Pourquoi je fais ça à John ? Pourquoi ..."

Il trouva un transporteur glissa le long d'un des panneaux de celui-ci et enfouie son visage, tête entre les jambes, pour pleurer. Il éclata en sanglot et de rire nerveusement. Carson faisait le contraire de son conseille prodigué plus tôt. Lui aussi c'était retenu et finalement il s'était abandonné à sa douleur seul, sans amis.

- Rodney, c'est moi l'imbécile ... John, je te demande pardon ... Sanglota le généticien en chef. Je te l'avouerai quand il le faudra ... Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir ... Rodney, pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ...

._.-._._.-._._.-._._.-._.

Nous voici donc sur P5X822.

Tous débarquèrent sur la planète sans grande peine.

- Dommage pour lui ! Pensa Ronon.

- Bon, allons-y ! Lança gaiement Sheppard. Nous marcherons combien de temps Teyla ?

Elle songea aux trajectoires et répondit.

- Environ quatre heures de marche pour atteindre le village et trois heures de plus pour arriver aux ruines.

- Il n'y a pas plus court ? Fit Coiff-man. Mais, c'est que du bonheur !

Pendant environ un superbe silence c'était installé. Des espèces d'oiseaux aux plumages mauve et jaune volé dans le ciel.

- Ce sont des Atchakoumes. Expliqua Ronon aux autres Atlantes. Sur Satéda il y en avait partout et ils sont délicieux.

- Sur Athos, nous confectionnons des vêtements de fête pour la fête printemps.

- C'est sûrement agréable comme fête. Dit John et il reprit les ordres pour la mission. Bon l'important est de rester groupé quand nous serons au village Teyla et moiprendrons les négociations en main. Ronon et vous continuerez la route pour atteindre les ruines. Nous nous contacterons toutes les heures pour un rapport.

- Que de la joie en perspective, mais dîtes colonel, avec Mckay la conversation vous y avez le droit continuellement ? Critiqua le scientifique à la queue de cheval. Franchement avec lui dans votre équipe les rapports doivent être faits toutes les quinze minutes.

- Docteur Kavanaugh, d'où vous viens une tel colère contre le Docteur Mckay ?

- Laissez tomber c'est trop compliqué pour de simple militaire ou guerrier en tout genre.

Ronon se crispa ainsi que Sheppard et Teyla.

Ils atteignirent le village où ils durent se séparer.

- Vous en avez pas marre de suivre des ordres ? Demanda Kavanaugh.

- Grmf ...

- Vous savez parler Conan alors utiliser vos cordes vocales.

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de parler avec vous et continuer à m'appeler "Conan" et se sera un corps de scientifique inerte que je ramènerai à Atlantis.

- Je ferais de mon mieux pour que vous payez chaque dommage fait à ma personne. Menaça le scientifique. Je suis extrêmement important pour la citée bien plus que Mckay alors, tachez de vous en souvenir ... sinon vous aurez les ennuies plus grand que vos actes eux-même. Méfiez-vous c'est un conseil.

- Pour qui me prenez-vous ! Je ne crains aucune menace de votre part et vous avez plus d'ennemies que moi dans cette galaxie ! Gronda le Satédien. Ne me prenez pas pour plus bête que j'en ai l'air si vous voulez vous en sortir et vos menaces ne me font aucun effet les seules menaces qui me feraient ressentir un peu de peur seraient celles de Mckay et pas de vous !

La mission continua sans problème grave et ils rentrèrent sur Atlantis avec des données à traduire et une négociation fructueuse.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A suivre

Je nous sort les feux de l'amour version Pégase lol ^^ Mais comment j'ose leur faire tout ça moi ! XD C'est moi où je ne suis pas toute seule pour vouloir explosé Mister-Coiff-Man ? Je voudrais dire atomisé, mais cela dépasse nos compétences pour le moment lol ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Et encore merci pour les reviews et les lecteurs silencieux ^^

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

"Non mais c'est pas vrai ! D'abord, il m'embrasse puis prends la fuite, me maintient de force à l'infirmerie alors que Môsieur laisse le plaisir de me surveiller par une de ses vampires assoiffé de sang ! Cela ne se passera pas comme ça ! Je ne suis pas une potiche athosienne que l'on pose où on veut quand on veut ! Et je n'ai pas que ça à faire !"

- Docteur Mckay que faites-vous ? s'écria "la vampire"

Celui-ci c'était débarrassé des couvertures et autre machin qui l'étouffait, mais ne répondit pas.

- Docteur Mckay ne bougez pas de ce lit ! s'alarma l'infirmière.

Mais il refusa d'écouter conservant un silence inquiétant et sortit en vitesse de l'infirmerie en percutant violemment "Bisous-man" (1), leurs regards se croisèrent, yeux humide contre yeux indifférent. Rodney reprit la fuite sous le regard perplexe de l'aide soignante et le médecin bouche bée.

- Docteur, je croyais qu'il ne devait pas sortir ? Demanda doucement l'infirmière.

- Ce n'est rien il est sorti avec un peu d'avance, ses résultats sont bien meilleurs qu'à son arrivée.

Ils retournèrent à l'intérieur de l'antre et attendirent leur prochain patient.

Carson soupira. Le choc avait été brutal certes, mais le regard indifférent de Rodney lui avait fait un effet plus qu'étonnant. Il avait chaud, son coeur battait à en sortir de sa poitrine. Oh il connait bien ces symptômes, les mêmes quand il a remarqué un militaire aux cheveux bruns et rebelles. Mais là il s'en mordait les doigts jusqu'au sang comment faire maintenant ?

- Coucou c'est nous ! Lança John fort content en débarquant avec son équipe et un Kavanaugh avec une trace de poing sur l'oeil.

- Que c'est-il passé ? Interrogea le Docteur Weir réprimant un sourire en voyant la tête du scientifique.

- Le Docteur Kavanaugh a vexé une Matorienne. Elle lui a rendu ses paroles sous forme d'un coup. Expliqua tant bien que mal Teyla qui avait un peu de mal à couvrir le fou rire de Ronon.

- C'était superbe ! Lança celui-ci entre un fou-rire. C'était comme un ...

- Je-vous-salut-Marie ? Ajouta John qui maintenait fermement l'ex-runner.

- Arrêtez de rire bande d'incapable ! Cria le scientifique très énervé. Votre minable intelligence d'homme des cavernes me donnent envie de vomir ! Vous êtes que des minables ! De pauvres Imbéciles aux cerveaux à peine plus grand qu'un nano-virus !

Et tout le monde se tue à sa réplique pleine de rage du scientifique haineux.

- Docteur Kavanaugh ! S'écria Elisabeth surprise.

- Quoi vous voulez ma photo !

- Je vous isole pour deux semaines ! Lança la dirigeante furieuse. Pour avoir manqué de respect aux personnel présent ! C'est incroyable d'avoir aussi mauvais caractère ! Prochain excès vous faites vos valises ! Vous avez compris où vous voulez un exposé ? ! Vous présentez des excuses publiques immédiatement !

- Il est rare de voir le Docteur Weir en colère à ce point ! Remarqua un technicien.

- Vous avez vu comme elle tremble ? Fit une jeune femme militaire.

Des excuses bien que joliment ficelé ne convainquaient que les naïfs rare sur la citée.

- Votre isolement commence maintenant. Réunissez le nécessaire et vous irez dans un des quartiers prévus à cet effet.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Laboratoire scientifique

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Mckay débarqua comme une tempête au milieu de ses camarades de recherche.

- Ne me regardez pas comme si je revenais d'entre les morts !

- Heu, bonjour docteur ! fit timidement Miko. Je suis contente de vous voir vraiment en forme.

- Bonjour Mckay ! Lança le tchèque l'air de rien.

- Si vous prenez cette tête d'innocent c'est que vous avez fait quelque chose d'idiot Radek. Décrypta Rodney soupçonneux.

- Vous êtes doué, mais je vous assure que je n'ai strictement rien fait. Répondit gaiement Zelenka.

Il fit des mouvements de tête désignant Kavanaugh qui travaillait dans son coin et le dos tourné aux autres scientifiques.

- Monsieur s'est fait isoler pour avoir dit des choses pas très jolie dans la salle de la porte... expliqua Zelenka. Il en a pour deux semaines s'il laisse tout le monde tranquille, mais attendez ce n'est pas tout ... Le meilleur c'est que cet imbécile, figurez-vous qu'il a dit à une villageoise quelque chose de pas très futé et regardez le résultat ... Allez le voir cela en vaut le détour. Je sais que d'habitude je reste neutre dans les histoires pareilles, mais là c'était impossible de ne pas s'impliquer !

Le scientifique avait les cheveux ébouriffé qu'il avait l'air d'un fou après ces paroles. Mckay s'éloigna de la troupe de scientifiques mis au travail par celui-ci.

- Docteur Kavanaugh enfin revenu de mission ? Demanda simplement Mckay.

Ce dernier le regarda d'un regard mauvais et le coquard autour de son oeil lui donnait un air de bandit comme ceux des cartoons. Rodney pris un air sympathique pour amorcer calmement une discussion.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant en fouillant les ruines ?

Coiff-man se sentit déstabilisé par la sympathie soudaine de son supérieur.

- Vous pensez que je suis un incompétent et vous venez vérifier par vous-même si je ne me suis pas encore planté ? Demanda Kavanaugh de nouveau en colère. Vous êtes toujours derrière mon dos pour me surveiller ...

- Non pas du tout ! Se défendit le chef scientifique et chuchota calmement j'essaie juste d'être aimable et de m'intéressait à vos travaux. Il n'y a rien de cruel à ça.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna du Docteur-coquard le laissant en perplexe et en réflexion.

- Vous travaillez sur un nouveau prototype de générateur à naquadah et vous ne m'avez pas aidé à sortir de l'antre du terrible Carson ? Plaisanta Mckay. Mais vous êtes tombé sur vos têtes ?

- Nous venions de recevoir le projet un peu plus tôt avant votre surprenant retour. Fit Miko. Mais nous sommes vraiment contents que vous soyez revenu.

- Oui, revenir travailler sur un tout nouveau générateur sans me prendre la tête avec vous c'est comme Noël en avance ! Fit Rodney souriant faisant rire les autres scientifiques.

Kavanaugh fixa Mckay intensément, décryptant chaque geste, chaque parole, chaque regard pour en déduire un résultat.

- Houhou ! Kavanaugh ! Décrispez-vous on croirait que vous allez faire une attaque. Lança Zelenka.

Le chef scientifique s'approcha de Cocard-Coiff-man et s'installa à côté de lui comme deux lycéens.

- J'ai peut-être une chance de vous raccourcir votre peine si vous participez avec nous au générateur et en restant sur Atlantis sans répondre aux commentaires désobligeants.

- Votre pitié vous perdra Mckay ! Vous le savez au moins ? (2)

- Mais si on ne vous tend pas la main un jour, Kavanaugh, personne ne le fera et vous serez seul. Je vous offre une chance d'être accepté au sein de l'équipe scientifique vu que vous en êtes un, ne vous plaignez pas d'être rejeté si vous refusez maintenant choisissez la punition ou l'admission parmi nous, que vous n'ayez pas l'impression d'être abandonné.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(1) Mdr ^^ ce n'est pas mignon comme surnom ?

(2) Rodney me représente un peu pour la pitié : je n'aime pas voir les personnes isolées même si elles sont un peu co**es.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

A suivre ! ^^

Je ne vais pas innover mais "Quel chiant ce nain !" mdr ^^ (Kavanaugh lol ^^)

Mais j'espère ne pas avoir gaminisé l'histoire.

Au faite vous avez aimé ? Et joyeuse Pâque !


	10. Chapter 10

Tada une suite pour les gourmands et gourmandes ^^ arf j'ai pas beaucoup le morale ='( c'est la fin de mes vacances à la fin de la semaine T_T et tout plein d'histoire avec la famille ... Bref, je vous donne une avance sur mon histoire car j'ai peur de en pas posté la semaine prochaine. Encore merci pour les reviews et les lecteurs inconnus.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Deux semaines de travail intensif entre scientifique s'écoulèrent rapidement. L'équivalent de trois "super" réacteurs stables au naquadah furent fabriqués soigneusement par la bande à Mckay. (1) C'est beau joujoux ont une puissance bien supérieur aux simples générateurs, leurs puissances équivaut à cinq générateurs combinés, mais sur un temps limité (2), mais n'égalent pas le super E2PZ quasi Hors Service. Dommage non ?

Kavanaugh avait suivi tous les ordres, toutes les paroles, tous les actes de Mckay au pied de la lettre. Il n'avait jamais protesté, jamais pesté, jamais grommelé, une vraie peluche et il avait enfin décidé de se couper les cheveux adieux Coiff-man ! Bonjour Bouclette-man ! Sa conduite avait même été jugée exemplaire d'après le Docteur Weir et sa peine fut relevée.

Quant à Rodney celui-ci gardait sa distance avec l'antre d'un vampire écossais. Cruel dilemme quand on souffre d'hypoglycémie et qu'on a une tendance à être l'hypocondriaque. Mais Atlantis n'est pas si grande que cela finalement, le mess par exemple ou bien les couloirs ou la salle de la porte pour les équipes ou comme par hasard l'antre des scientifiques fous. Cinq minutes à l'intérieur serait une overdose de folie pleins poumons pour des non-initiés.

Alors que Carson lui n'avait toujours pas déclaré son petit problème de relation avec son brave militaire. Donc celui-ci s'ennuyait ferme depuis ses deux semaines de vacances après une mission tellement mouvementé avec Kavanaugh-le-beau-regard. Mais le médecin ne voulait plus tellement se tracasser avec une histoire "d'un baiser d'un soir avec Mckay". Non ! celui-ci se mettait à paniquer, car il était amoureux de John c'est indéniable, mais la même flamme le dévorait pour un scientifique aux yeux océan. Son envie de le voir, de l'approcher, de le sentir, de le toucher le fit frémir. Il lui manquait jour et nuit malgré son amour pour John ce vide lui donnait envie de crier et de pleurer. Combien de fois Carson a faillit se trahir en s'abandonnant tendrement à John. (3) Combien de fois il voulait crier le nom "Rodney" quand l'orgasme se faisait puissant. Cela le torturait horriblement.

John n'était pas dupe et comprit assez facilement lorsqu'il percevait le trouble dans les yeux de son amant, mais celui-ci ressentait tout l'amour de Carson pour lui et cette douleur le perturbait lui aussi finalement.

Carson était en manque chaque jour il cherchait Rodney, non c'était plutôt une traque c'est un manque difficile à combler surtout quand celui-ci prenait grand soin à vous ignorer. Mckay restait froid, arrogant et fier le rendant encore et toujours plus attirant, une tentation, le génie de deux galaxies, était devenue une tentation. Une folle envie de le prendre de le faire gémir, soupirer, frissonner, haleter, le faire crier de plaisir : tout cela allait le rendre fou, toute cette tension commençait à le rendre cinglé. Comment lutter contre cette envie, ce besoin d'être avec lui tout en restant auprès de son beau militaire ?

Le médecin ne le voyait plus à l'infirmerie, la majeure partie de son travail était souvent fournit par le scientifique hypocondriaque, alors il cherchait partout : il errait au mess, dans les couloirs, osait entrer dans le merveilleux paradis des scientifiques pour trouver le graal, le Rodney Mckay un spécimen connue et plutôt dangereux lorsque celui-ci se trouvait dans son élément, mais, surprise ! Personne. L'anguille scientifique c'était encore enfuit.

- Si vous cherchez le Docteur Mckay, il doit se trouver aux Jumper le colonel voulait une "équipe en un" pour son vaisseau. Fit Radek l'air bougon. Et dîtes-lui de revenir rapidement le Docteur Kavanaugh a besoin de son génie et en particulier pour la réunion du staff scientifique.

- Parfait ! Merci Radek ! et Carson s'éloigna rapidement du labo avant que la "messagerie-by-Zelenka" gronde en tchèque pour une broutille. Je vais enfin le voir ! Mais, John et avec lui ... Aye ! Je veux devenir invisible ...

- Et voilà un Jumper en parfaite santé ! Lança un mckay joyeux. Vous voyez que votre jouet galactique va bien ! Même pas une éraflure ! Nada ! juste une défaillance à cause d'un cristal de contrôle légèrement déplacé. Bien qu'un risque de surcharge énergétique vous aurez transformé en une bombe "style nucléaire" c'est un "pet de mouche" comparé à mon nouveau générateur !

- Mais regardez-le il est tout sale ! Gémie Sheppard. Regarde dans quel état tu es mon petit Jumper ! Plein de trace de doigt sur tes circuits ... et l'habitacle n'est plus aussi propre ... regardez Mckay !

- Je vois pourquoi les cristaux sont déplacés ! Lança le scientifique. Si vous les bougez rien qu'un peu imaginez le résultat ... un Jumper, les Jumper la citée et probablement tous les habitants réduit en poussière enfin si je n'exagère pas un peu trop il y aura un beau cratère remplie d'eau de mer à notre place ou probablement une explosion en plein vol ...

- Merci pour les explications, monsieur le génie, mais un Jumper crasseux fait mauvaise figure pour la citée ! Expliqua le militaire soucieux du bien-être du petit vaisseau.

- Docteur Mckay je veux vous voir avant la réunion scientifique pour un examen à l'infirmerie. Fit Carson se décidant à faire face au scientifique.

- Parfait. répondit celui-ci d'un ton glaciale. Mais je n'ai pas toute la journée alors vous vous dépêcherez de me le faire cet examen !

John regarda le scientifique tourné vers le médecin dont le regard traduisait un peu de douleur caché.

- J'aimerais vous voir après l'examen Docteur si c'est possible ? Demanda John.

- Oui c'est possible d'ici une demie-heure. Déclara le médecin.

Carson et Rodney s'éloignèrent en direction du transporteur le plus proche.

- Carson tu me caches quelque chose ... murmura John.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Infirmerie. Bureau du Docteur Beckett.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

- Sa chaleur, son odeur, sa douceur ... Oh comme c'est bon de t'avoir près de moi ! gémit mentalement Carson.

- Quoi ? ! Lança Rodney plus froidement que jamais. Arrête de me fixer des yeux comme ça !

- Le tutoiement est resté. Se dit Carson. Tout est normal mis à part une tension un peu élevée, mais normale pour ton cas. Rodney je voulais te dire que ...

- Fous-moi la paix ! Fit Mckay l'air paniqué. Je ne veux rien savoir ...

- Rodney ne fais pas l'enfant ! ordonna le médecin. Je voulais que tu ...

- La ferme ! la ferme ! Cria le scientifique vraiment paniqué. Fous-moi la paix ! Je veux que tu restes loin de moi ! Je t'en prie !

- Rodney calme-toi ! Supplia le Médecin les larmes aux yeux. Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime et même si tu ...

- Non ! Pitié taie-toi je t'en supplie ... Lança Rodney et il éclata en larme. Plus tu seras loin de moi plus tu seras en sécurité ...

Le scientifique se jeta sur Carson et dévora passionnément ses lèvres partageant leurs larmes.

- Je peux te donner que se baiser. Murmura Rodney à l'oreille du médecin choqué par se changement inattendu.

- Rodney pourquoi tu dis ça ? Chuchota celui-ci. Rodney je t'aime tellement ... Je ne veux pas t'abandonner mais ...

- Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu cherches, tu seras mieux avec quelqu'un digne de toi ... Je vais te faire du mal, parce que je ne sais que faire souffrir ... Pardon Carson.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie ne voulant pas aggraver la peine de Carson.

Rodney sécha ses larmes et pris un bol d'air avant d'aller à la réunion, après tout il est le chef scientifique et tous ses collègues et le Docteur Weir seront présents s'il le voyait ainsi que penserait-il de lui ? Le génie d'Atlantis pleurant comme un pauvre gamin. Quelle image garderont-ils de lui dans les coups durs ? Celui d'un pleurnichard incapable de tenir dans les cas spéciaux ? Et s'ils savaient ?

- J'en ai marre de pleurer ! C'est que les faible qui pleure ! Pourquoi je me laisse aller ? Pensa Rodney.

Puis il essuya ses larmes, pris le temps de se calmer et il s'en alla à la réunion comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Carson tu voulais ... Commença John.

Mais quand il vit le visage en larmes de son médecin il le saisit et l'enlaça caressant tendrement son dos.

- Carson dis-moi tout ...

- John ... J'ai, j'ai un problème ... je ... je ... commença le médecin. J'ai ressenti la même chose que ...

Il discerna encore le trouble dans ses yeux après la douce étreinte.

- J'ai ressenti ...

- Carson je crois avoir compris. Fit John apparemment énervé. Ton regard en dis long tu as l'air troublé quand tu le vois !

Le médecin le regarda en gémissant doucement.

- Tu le regardes et je vois de la douleur !

- John je ...

- Arrête mon coeur. Je sais, j'ai compris ... Fit le militaire l'air tendre.

- J'ai voulu te le dire ... Ce que je ressens et j'aurais voulu ...

- Je me suis senti attiré par Mckay. Avoua John. Quand je l'ai vu sur la base avant que nous arrivions mais j'ai compris que quelque chose n'allait pas ...

Carson le regarda l'air vraiment surpris.

- Je t'ai rencontré et j'ai eu le coup-de-foudre ! Fit le brun en souriant tendrement. Mais je n'ai jamais pu oublier cette passion pour lui ...

Carson fronça les sourcils.

- Tu ressens la même chose que moi ? Demanda l'écossais.

- Le désir l'envie de caresser sa peau, de le découvrir, de l'aimer, mais je t'aime et je ne sais pas si tu as ressenti ça pour lui ?

- John si tu savais ça me rend dingue ! Je le veux avec nous deux je crois que je suis cinglé.

Ils sourirent tous les deux. Faire découvrir l'amour à celui qu'ils aiment, ça va être compliqué.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(1) Lol quand je pense à ça je pense à la bande à Picsou mdr ^^

(2) On ne voudrait pas que ça fasse BOUM.

(3) Je n'allais pas marquer "en faisant l'amour" je trouve que c'est cru comme parole dans une tel situation, non ?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A suivre ^^

Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Je ne sais pas s'il est long mais j'espère que ma fic vous plait toujours ? ^^ Sinon vos réactions : sur Carson ? Sur John ? Sur Rodney ? Sur Radek ? Sur Kavanaugh ? Et je pose trop de questions ? Oui/Non ? Il faut que j'arrête d'en poser ? Vous êtes sur ? Vraiment ? Bon j'en poserais un peu moins XD ^^

Et oui ça va être un couple hors du commun ^^ quant pensez-vous ? c'est tordu non XD ^^

Rodney dit quelques insultes à Carson c'est vrai, mais dans la vie on n'est pas des Bisounours lol ! Alors j'espère que ce n'est pas un massacre, car niveau sentiment j'ai le zéro absolue lol ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Attention le retour du lemon (je dirais même plus lol) tous ceux qui ne peuvent pas le lire s'en vont lol mais reviennent plus tard lol je tiens à mon public lol ^^ Envie de postée sans respecter le délaie auto-imposé quand tu nous tiens lol ^^ Encore merci pour les reviews et les lecteurs cachés dans l'ombre du site ^^ (toute petite correction pour le mot "chaire" devenu "chair" merci à Melissande pour sa fidélité, ainsi qu'à la grande Bayas pour ses reviews et aux lecteurs incconus ^^

Formellement interdit au moins de 16 ans ! ! !

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Le reste de la journée défila la douleur était moins présente, mais toujours là, alors que John emmena Carson dans ses quartiers pour lui faire voir un bout de paradis.

Ils se regardèrent avec envie, mais John attaqua le premier et embrassa suavement l'écossais, leurs langues dansèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles leurs manquent. John débarrassa Carson de sa veste aux couleurs des médecins Atlantes et commença à embrasser le cou du médecin avec délice et celui-ci fit de même avec la chemise du militaire. Doucement les autres vêtement tombèrent les uns après les autres les laissant nues à leurs yeux assombris par le désir.

Carson pris le dessus et embrassa John du cou jusqu'aux pectoraux s'amusant avec sa langue sur la chair de John. Il descendit jusqu'au nombril et le tortura en patientant avant de s'occuper de l'envie pressante qui pulsait plus bas. John à bout par le désir de s'amuser lui-aussi renversa la situation et lécha le lobe de l'oreille et en s'attaquant manuellement au désir de Carson en le caressant lascivement, puis se sentant craqué lorsque que le médecin poussa ses premiers gémissement, il cessa de le caresser et le pris en main le faisant reculer et allonger sur le lit.

Le militaire dont les yeux s'assombrirent de plus en plus et ne tenait plus il débuta des vas et viens avec sa main contemplant avec délice le supplice de Carson. Celui-ci haletait et gémissait de plus en plus, mais John arrêta avant que, le pauvre médecin ne puisse se laisser balayer par l'orgasme. Et quand l'écossais découvrit l'état dans lequel était plongé son amant il ne réussit pas à lui résister et s'abandonna à lui.

John humidifia ses doigts pour faciliter leurs arrivés dans le corps de Carson qui se tendit brusquement, puis il fit quelques mouvements pour étirer l'anneau de chair pour éviter de le faire souffrir.

Carson lui indiqua qu'il se sentait prêt et voulait John plus que jamais. Il entra doucement en lui entièrement et laissa un temps d'adaptation au médecin raidit par l'intrusion. Puis de doux mouvements commencèrent et le militaire se sentait plus excité que jamais, il saisit la verge dur de l'écossais et imprima des mouvements rapides en accélérant ses coups de butoirs. La cadence était infernale, John poussait des gémissements rauques alors Carson ne contrôlait plus rien, complètement perdu dans un monde de plaisir et se mis à bouger avec lui.

Leurs gémissements se changèrent en cries tandis que leurs mouvements se faisaient plus forts et passionnés. John percutaient souvent la prostate de son amant lui arrachant des "Bon sang John, tu me tues !" et des "Oh John que c'est bon !" quand il explosa dans la main du militaire celui-ci venait lui aussi d'atteindre l'orgasme. Carson se nicha dans les bras de son amant tout deux étaient en sueur et épuisés.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Pourquoi il fait chaud comme ça ? Se demanda Rodney. Je fais quoi ici ? Pourquoi il y a John et Carson qui ... BERK ! Mais allez-y ! Continuez ! Faites comme si vous n'aviez pas de public ! Oh bon sang c'est écoeurant arrêtez ça tout-de-suite !

Le couple s'embrassaient tout en continuant à se mouvoir ensemble et se remirent à gémir.

- BON SANG ! ! ! ARRETEZ CA TOUT-DE-SUITE ! ! ! CARSON ! JOHN ! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ! ! ! HEY JE SUIS LA ! ! !

Le scientifique ne cessa de crier et de s'agiter, mais le couple n'entendaient ni ne voyaient rien.

- Je cauchemarde, d'abord Carson et moi qui nous sommes embrassés ! Puis je deviens amis-amis avec Kavanaugh et maintenant ça ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je dois me réveiller immédiatement ! ! !

_.-._.-._.-._-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

L'infirmerie.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._-._.-.

- Carson dîtes-moi ? C'est anormale que Rodney ne se réveille pas ? Je croyais que ce n'était qu'une crise d'hypoglycémie comme l'a dit Miko. S'alarma le colonel.

- J'avoue que c'est très inhabituelle. Fit le docteur Beckett, il fonça les sourcils. Il fait un peu de tension, son rythme cardiaque est stable, mais pourtant il ne se réveille pas.

John le fixa l'air inquiet.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas grave ... Que ce n'est qu'un coup de fatigue.

- J'aimerais bien que ce soit simplement de la fatigue, d'ailleurs il a de magnifiques cerne ! Constata le médecin. Et je crois qu'il n'est pas le seul dans ce cas et il nous fait un peu de fièvre.

- Si c'était dangereux la citée se serait mis en quarantaine ! Remarqua le militaire.

- Effectivement. Alors, voyons voir à combien s'élève sa température.

Ils patientèrent le temps de quelques minutes pour connaître le résultat.

- 39,27° C'est du sérieux. Comment a-t-il fait pour tomber malade malgré toutes ses protections ?

- Aucune idée, probablement un bon coup de froid, l'hivers va arriver dans peu de temps, j'espère qu'il guérira vite. Dit John il s'abaissa à la hauteur du lit où dors Rodney. Hey Mckay on a besoin de vous ! Ne faîtes pas plaisir à Kavanaugh, lui qui se fait une joie de diriger l'équipe scientifique !

Il le fixa dans l'espoir d'une réaction typiquement Mckaynien, mais rien.

- Une bonne nuit de repos et tout le monde ira mieux. Conseilla Carson. Vous pouvez rester ici si vous voulez il y a toujours un lit pour vous, après tout vous êtes mes patients préférés !

John lui répondit par un sourire amical doublé d'une mine épuisé.

- Vous êtes sûre de vouloir d'un patient récalcitrant en plus ?

- Oh que oui ! Affirma le docteur. Vous n'êtes même plus capable de tenir debout tout seul ! Allez j'ai tout ce qui faut pour que vous soyez à l'aise et puis vous serez aux premières loges pour savoir si notre génie se réveille en forme !

- Mais c'est parfait ! Ironisa le militaire. S'il est à cran je pourrais vous prêter main forte !

Il s'installa sur un lit opposé à la tête de lit du scientifique endormis.

- Tout d'abord, je vais lui injecté une dose d'antibiotique et je lui prépare une bassine au cas où. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que vous êtes résistant John, il manquerait plus que tous les chefs d'Atlantis tombent malades !

Il fit son devoir et se tourna vers John. Je serais dans mon bureau ma porte sera ouverte au moindre problème je rapplique. Expliqua simplement Carson. Ne vous en faites pas il est fort nous retrouverons notre Rodney en pleine forme bientôt !

- Encore merci Carson. Murmura John prit par le sommeil. Bonne nuit ...

Il s'endormit très rapidement et Carson se rendit dans son bureau et s'installa se décidant de rester éveillé, après tout on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver.

_.-._.-._.-._-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

- Je vais étouffer il fait trop chaud ! Fit Rodney plaintif. Et pourquoi je ne me réveille pas ? Pourquoi je rêve d'eux en pleine action et ça dure une éternité !

Il gémit malgré lui en même temps qu'eux, mais d'une manière moins joyeuse.

- Je n'en peux plus ! Pourquoi Mobydick ne viens pas m'embêter quand j'ai besoin d'elle ... Continua Mckay. S'ils continuent je vais faire un malheurs ! Mais le pire c'est que je n'ai aucun contrôle ! Sauf celui de m'exprimer ...

Il soupira et le couple lui continuait leur nuit passionnée. Il ferma les yeux tout en se décontractant et il se sentit brusquement dérangé par une chaleur au creux de ses reins.

- Oh non ! Pourquoi je me trouve en position délicate manquerait plus qu'ils puissent me voir !

Et le couple s'interrompit violemment, remarquant la présence de Rodney et l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

La chambre de John se modifia pour faire place à un espace clos, mais apparemment sans fin alors que le scientifique ne ressentait pas sa claustrophobie, puis des liens firent leurs apparitions l'agrippant et le bloqua sur le lit où il fut attiré.

- Ok ... Paniqua Rodney. Faîtes pas ça je vous en prie !

(Attention ça va chauffer ne lisait pas ce passage les enfants ! ! !)

Mais les deux compagnons ne prêtèrent pas attention à la demande plaintive de Mckay. Ils commencèrent à l'embrasser dans la nuque le cou, arrachant ses vêtements devenus vraiment gênant Carson fixa l'entre-jambe du scientifique avec envie et gourmandise et il retourna Rodney et se glissa sous lui pour avoir le loisir de jouer avec "mini-Rodney".

- Oh mon Rodney, laisse-toi faire ! Fit Carson le maintenant fermement pour le prendre en bouche.

Tandis que John en profita pour se glisser en lui avec puissance et souplesse, faisant des vas et viens successifs rapides et profonds. Le militaire perdit tout son vocabulaire trop occupé pour réfléchir.

- Rodney ! Rodney ! ! ! Oh Rodney ! ! ! Gémit celui-ci.

Il se saisit des hanches pour approfondir son "exploration" se perdant de plus en plus dans l'extase, alors que Carson s'attaqua de plus en plus à la verge tendus et mis toute la passion du monde pour le mettre dans un état pas possible. Le chef scientifique craqua et gémit tant son plaisir s'accentuait. Le médecin se retourna et s'empala sur la verge de Rodney pris entre deux feux, la chaleur monta ainsi que la vitesse et la puissance, les cris et les gémissements se firent entendre, Mckay se mit à trembler totalement perdu quand il se libéra en Carson et que les deux hommes atteignirent eux aussi l'orgasme. Il comprit immédiatement le pourquoi de ce rêve et surtout où finalement il se trouvait.

- Je suis foutu ! Se dit Rodney.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A suivre !

Wahou ! je crois que je me suis tués sur ce coup-là ! La nuit aide pour ces choses-là XD ^^

J'avoue que le chapitre est un peu court, mais la ... Je ne peux rien d'autre lol je ne vais pas dire qu'ils s'endorment comme des masses mdr ça casserait l'ambiance =p ^^

Et oui tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve (enfin depuis la crise d'hypoglycémie, quand Rodney c'est endormi à l'infirmerie !^^) Vous vous y attendiez ? Oui/Non je pense que oui moi ^^ J'avoue je suis une fille tordue, mais expliquez-moi pourquoi d'après vous c'était un rêve ^^ Sinon comment va s'en sortir notre génie ? Bah vous auriez compris où il se trouve et ce qui lui est arrivé hors du rêve XD ^^

Et vous trouvez que je me suis améliorée où je reste dans le lemon style brouillon ? XD


	12. Chapter 12

Hihihi la suite encore tiré de mon imagination farfelu ! Sinon mon chapitre et plutôt court =S

Merci à Bayas (dont la capacité de déduction est vraiment géniale ^^), à Mélissande (qui m'aide avec les faute lemonesque ^^) et aux lecteur anonyme ^^

Toutes ces reviews me font vraiment très plaisir ! Et j'espère que m'a suite sera à la hauteur de ce que vous espérez ! Enfin bref j'ai envie de poster un peu plus rapidement (et vous me direz ce n'est pas plus mal lol ^^).

Je souhaite aussi que mes milliards de faute ne gêneront pas votre compréhension ! Bref trêve de blabla et retrouvons Mckay, Sheppard, Carson, Teyla et Ronon dans la suite de ma fic tordue ! Mdr. Bonne lecture !!!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Help ! Murmura désespérément Mckay en regardant sous la couverture.

Son visage pris un teinte pivoine et il se maudit pour ce pitoyable accident. Il sortit délicatement de son lit et tâtât les alentours pour trouver "l'essuie-tout perdu". Hélas aucun papier absorbeur n'était dans l'antre de ce sorcier vaudou. Il se dirigea tant bien que mal vers le lit qu'il occupait et retira toutes les couches de couverture souillé. Puis remarqua un occupant dans le lit opposé.

- Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ça ! gémit doucement Rodney.

Il sortit avec son fardeau, le plus discrètement possible, en direction de la laverie (ce qui doit être possible vu qu'ils ne sont pas nudiste lol ^^) en jurant mentalement sur la cruauté qu'ils lui avaient infligés indirectement et pourquoi Sheppard était à l'infirmerie ?

- Plus le temps de rêver tu retournes dans tes quartiers et tu te reposes Mckay c'est un ordre ! s'intima celui-ci.

- Oui. Ô grand génie des deux galaxies ! Ironisa Rodney.

Puis il s'exécuta. Enleva sa tenu et enfila son éternel "I'm with genius !" avant de s'allonger confortablement sur le ventre, la couverture jusqu'au sommet du crane et un sourire de satisfaction aux lèvres.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Le lendemain à l'infirmerie.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

-Bloody Hell ... Imbécile de scientifique ... Vous auriez dû ... Bon sang ... militaire du dimanche !

- Gnnnn hein ? Fit le soi disant militaire du dimanche. Bonjour Doc ... Comment va Mckay ?

Le médecin se retourna face à lui l'air faussement calme.

- Notre bon docteur Mckay a décidé de déserter mon infirmerie ! Fit Carson abasourdit. Je pensais que les militaires étaient aptes à se réveiller au moindre bruit suspect et dieu seul sait à quel point Rodney l'est !

Il montra le lit abandonné de SON patient ET de SES couvertures sous le regard embrumé et ahurie du colonel.

- Où est passé ce canadien de malheur ? Interrogea Sheppard. Et pourquoi les couvertures ? Ses quartiers ...

Il s'élança hors de son lit et prit la direction de la chambre de Mckay.

Une voix reconnaissable transperça la porte métallique de la chambre du scientifique et se fraya un chemin aux oreilles de celui-ci.

- Mckay vous êtes là ?

- Ké qui ya ?

- C'est Sheppard ouvrez ! Ordonna le militaire.

- Pas envie de bouger ... Grogna le scientifique enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Revenez dans sept ou huit heures ...

- Mckay si vous n'ouvrez pas la porte je l'ouvre moi-même ! Menaça John.

- Grmf faites comme vous voulez ... m'en fiche veux dormir tranquille !

John utilisa son gène et la citée obéit et le fit entrer.

- Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas à l'infirmerie ? Demanda Sheppard.

- Pourquoi vous y étiez ? Lança Mckay en guise de réponse.

- Parce que je voulais savoir quand vous seriez sur pied et prévenir Carson qui était exténué.

- Drôlement efficace je me demande ce que Beckett aurait fait sans vous ! Ironisa le scientifique.

Le militaire perdit patience et arracha les couvertures qui recouvraient le Mckay caché.

- Zuuuuuuuuuut ! ! ! Je ne suis pas un crétin de militaire ! Ronchonna Rodney l'air fatigué. Je veux dormir et pas me faire réveiller parce que je suis sortie de l'infirmerie pour rien ! Alors, maintenant fichez le camps, mais d'abord rendez-moi mes couvertures !

Il les lui arracha des mains et s'enroula de nouveau l'air moins grognon et ferma ses yeux soulignés de cernes.

- Bonne nuit Sheppard et fermez ma chambre ! Lança le scientifique. Et puis flûte ! Restez ici au moins je m'enfuirais pas de ma propre chambre.

Il désigna son armoire ou se trouvait un matelas de campement spécial Mckay accompagné de quelques couvertures. Le militaire soupira et pris le nécessaire.

- Je ne vous abandonne pas et je garde un oeil sur vous ! Fit le colonel.

- Si ça vous fait plaisir de me regarder dormir c'est votre choix, mais là je suis vraiment trop fatigué bonne nuit !

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Ils se réveillèrent une heure plus tard après une bonne dose de sommeil.

- Allez Mckay on se bouge ! Fit Sheppard. La mission est cet après-midi d'ici la vous aurez sûrement fais tout ce qu'il faut pour venir !

- Probablement. Lança Rodney. Mais ne vous attendez pas à un miracle de la part du docteur j'ai quand même réussit à filer de "sa prison sophistiquée". J'aurais aimé être à votre place pour voir la tête qu'il a tirée !

- Mais pas à la place de mes oreilles. C'était terrible ... Se remémora le militaire. Une vraie tempête ! Finalement vous n'allez pas vous en sortir à si bon compte !

- Carson a un sale caractère surtout quand on désobéit ... Soupira le scientifique et il gémit. Je suis fichu !

- Je suis courageux et très curieux, mais je vous accompagnerais juste devant l'infirmerie, je ne suis pas fan de piqure "made by Beckett" surtout qu'il est très, mais vraiment très énervé ! Lança John s'amusant de la réaction du scientifique.

- Je suis mort ! Fit le canadien.

Ils se préparèrent avant de repartir pour l'infirmerie où le démoniaque Piqure-Man attendait son canadien préféré pour une féroce séance de torture.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

L'antre du terrible médecin

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

- Docteur Mckay ! Comment allez-vous ? Fit Carson l'air s'avançant d'un pas rapide tel un vautour sur sa proie.

Rodney déglutie et recula rapidement de l'antre en bousculant Sheppard se trouvant derrière lui.

- Mais je vais très bien Carson ... Couina le scientifique. Vous avez l'air un peu énervé ...

Il poussa un cri aigu avant de se cacher derrière son militaire garde du corps.

- C'est pas moi j'ai rien fait ! C'est lui qui s'est sauvé pas moi. Constata le militaire.

Carson attrapa par le bras le scientifique qui tentait désespérément de prendre la fuite et l'entraîna dans son antre maudit.

- John Sheppard vous allez me le payer ! Vous êtes nul comme garde du corps ! Gémit le scientifique avant que la porte de l'infirmerie ne se referme.

Le militaire partit s'entraîner pendant deux heures avec Ronon et Teyla et discutèrent tous les trois de la disparition nocturne de Mckay et continuèrent sur ce sujet jusqu'au mess ou le scientifique et le médecin les attendaient.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Au mess.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

- Carson m'a autorisé à venir en mission. Fit Mckay l'air boudeur. Mais il ne m'a pas fait de cadeau.

Il leur montra ses bras où diverses traces de piqûres et d'examens en tout genre contrastaient avec sa pâleur naturelle.

- Jaloux ? Demanda le médecin souriant aux trois autres Atlantes. j'ai encore ce qu'il faut pour un examen complet pour vous trois si vous voulez ?

- On s'en passera docteur. Fit aimablement Teyla.

Les autres suivirent les sages paroles de l'athosienne.

- Tyran ! Gronda Mckay.

- Mais vous aimez tellement mon infirmerie et mes piqûres. Répliqua le médecin un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

- Grmf ! Fit Ronon manquant de s'étouffer avec une côte de porc.

- Mckay et les piqûres c'est contre-nature ! Lança Sheppard. C'est comme l'amour fou entre Ronon et un wraith !

Sheppard esquiva un coup venant à sa droite par l'amoureux des wraiths.

- Teyla aura mangé ses bâtons avant que cela arrive ! Gronda Ronon.

Teyla ne chercha pas à répliquer, l'entraînement ou la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid comme le dit si bien les terriens.

- Nous allons sur P3X927 appelé Nordaliak. C'est une planète relativement calme mais propice aux échanges alimentaires contre quelques aides médicales. Expliqua rapidement Shepard.

- Rien qu'au nom cette planète donne envie d'y aller et on dirait le nom d'une station de sports d'hivers ! Remarqua Mckay d'humeur sarcastique.

- C'est l'hiver là-bas justement. Remarqua Teyla.

- Super je penserais à la Terre, au Canada enneigé, ça va être géniale ! Ironisa celui-ci.

- Mckay ! Menaça le Satédien.

- Nous nous rejoignons devant la porte dans une demie-heure A partir de maintenant ! Fit Sheppard. Ne vous faites pas désirer Mckay nous ne serons pas patient éternellement.

Le scientifique poussa un soupir exaspéré et tous se rejoignirent dans la salle de la porte.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alors, ce chapitre ? ? ? "la torture Made by Carson" peut laisser des traces sur les peaux pâles mdr ça donne envie XD ^^ Que pensez vous qu'il arrivera sur leur nouvelle planète ?

Sinon vive les cours ! (qui sont vraiment long ='( XD ) Même plus le temps de travailler sur un texte sans être fatigué ! lol

Et bonne nouvelle je finis le 15 ou le 17 Juin ^^ je vais bien m'amuser moi ! ^^ =P

Bwarf cette semaine j'ai une armada de devoir ! alors pour la suite je la posterais soi plus tôt soi plus tard ! Lol a vous de voir si vous souhaitez une suite évidemment XD. Passez une bonne journée ! Ciao !!!


	13. Chapter 13

Merci pour les reviews je vous aime tellement que je vous offres une suite en avance ^^ J'aime offrir un peu d'avance lol (après tout je suis jamais en retard finalement ^^) Enfin bref les gourmand n'apprécient pas le retard et moi non plus (vu que j'en suis une lol et fière de l'être ! ^^)

Petite question pour Rieval (j'espère que tu lis ma fic sinon je te le dis sous forme de review ^^) : Le petit Tonkin et en cours de travail ? Elle me manque terriblement ton histoire !!! ='(

Et je suis trop contente de lire plein de nouvelle fic ! en ce moment le site en reçoit pas mal !!! Ca me rend =D XD

Bon je continue mon histoire ^^ Le chapitre 13 ... Le chapitre maudit ... Oula ... Faut que j'arrète le donjon de naheulbeuk moi ^^

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Salle d'embarquement, trente minutes plus tard.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Le colonel suivi de Teyla et Ronon entendirent des voix s'élevant de la salle de la porte.

- Ne discutez pas Rodney tel que je sais qui vous êtes et il vous arrivera encore toute une histoire ! Lança un écossais. Alors, je suis là pour parer les problèmes comme un bon médecin le ferait.

- Un bon médecin resterait à l'infirmerie ! Ronchonna Mckay. En plus d'habitude vous n'aimez pas en sortir !

- Vrai dans un sens, mais faux de l'autre. Se justifia Carson en souriant. Je reste à l'infirmerie, car j'ai des analyses et des patients à m'occuper. Mais vu que je n'ai pas d'analyse et un patient voulant jouer à Indiana Jones il faut bien que je m'occupe de lui.

- Oui et bien Indiana Jones va très bien ! Bouda le scientifique. Et ne restez pas planté là comme des arbres ! Vous faîtes la mission pas le décors !

- Bonjour docteurs. Fit poliment Teyla.

- Bonjour. Lança simplement Ronon.

- Salut les Docs ! Fit joyeusement Sheppard. J'espère que les arbres en question n'étaient pas nous ?

- Grmf ! Fit Mckay dans son coin.

- Aye ! Il boude ! Allez Rodney ne faite pas la tête nous allons profiter pour voyager sur une superbe planète ! Fit Carson aussi joyeux qu'un matin de Noël pour un enfant.

- Rodney je vous ai dit qu'il avait l'accord exclusif du docteur Weir ? Demanda le militaire. Alors, tout ce que vous direz pour lui faire changer d'avis ne fonctionnera pas aujourd'hui.

- Sheppard ? On y va ? Demanda le satédien. Sinon je m'énerve, j'ai pas changé d'air depuis deux mois.

- Allons-y gaiement les amis ! Plaisanta Sheppard.

Tous les cinq s'avancèrent puis disparurent à travers la flaque bleutée.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Sur Nordaliak.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Ils arrivèrent à destination dans une grotte de neige qui s'effondra sur eux dans un grognement sinistre. (Peux pas écrire un grognement à part le mono-syllabique Rononien XD)

Ronon s'extirpa avec puissance tout en étant imité par Sheppard et Teyla. Mckay lui était déjà hors de la neige et creusait la neige à pleine vitesse pour sortir Carson de là. Un écossais enneigé fit rapidement son apparition l'air gelé.

- Vous voulez toujours venir en mission sur une planète de glace ? Demanda Rodney sûre de lui.

- Non vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi comme ça ! Dit amicalement Carson.

- De toute façon le DHD et sous la neige. Remarqua John.

- On peut toujours demander à Mckay de faire des troues ! Lança Ronon. Il a l'air plutôt doué.

- Docteur Beckett regardez ses mains ! Fit Teyla.

Les mains de Rodney étaient un mélange de petite plaie rouge et de chairs bleuté glacé, alors que celui-ci ne c'était aperçu de rien à cause du froid.

Teyla s'était rapidement saisi des mains du scientifique, les réchauffa doucement en lui disant de ne pas bouger le temps que le docteur puisse se sortir de "sa prison glacée" et de trouver le désinfectant et les bandages dans sa trousse de secoure.

- Merci Teyla. Fit le médecin se tenant prêt. Mais comment arrivez-vous à vous blesser comme ça ?

- Je me suis heurté contre quelque chose de dur et ça m'a éraflé. Expliqua Mckay l'air soucieux. Puis je vous ai sorti d'une tombe de glace sans me rendre compte de ça ! Alors, soyez heureux d'être là à vous occuper de mes pauvres mains.

Quand Rodney vit le produit et le matériel de soin pour ses mains il comprit tout de suite que ça ne sera pas une partie de plaisir et commença à paniquer. Alors que dans la pénombre de la foret environnante deux personnes fixaient le groupe d'aventurier galactique. Le scientifique s'agita et voulu partir loin en cet instant et le médecin le sentit immédiatement.

- Ronon ! Vous maintenez Rodney ! John ! Vous lui tenez fermement les poignets sans les lui briser ! Le froid les a fragilisé ! Ordonna Carson. Teyla vous tenez ce désinfectant pour qu'il goutte sur ses mains ! Attention Rodney ça va piquer !

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Le produit se répandit doucement sur ses mains et Rodney se tendit brusquement, il essaya de se retirer de l'étreinte d'ours du satédien et de la poigne de fer mais rien à faire alors que le médecin faisait répartir le liquide sur toute la surface de ses mains. Le scientifique ne put réprimer un cri de douleur quand celui-ci les massaient doucement, mais par fierté le scientifique réprima les larmes qui montaient dans son regard azur.

- Rodney je vais vous avouer que pendant quelques temps vos mains ne connaîtrons pas le bonheur de courir sur un PDA, mais elles devront se reposer et rester au chaud. Dit Carson.

Rodney répondit les dents serrées :

- C'est toujours à moi que cela arrive ! Et ça fait un mal de chien !

- Vous n'avez pas d'engelure sévère, mais ce n'est pas passé loin. Continua le médecin en posant des compresses puis bandant les mains du scientifique. Et malheureusement le DHD et sous la neige donc nous ne pourrons pas rentrer sous peine de subir le même traitement.

Ils relâchèrent le canadien et Teyla rendit le désinfectant au médecin.

- Une idée Teyla ? Ronon ? Demanda Sheppard il grimaça. Un village ? Je ne sais pas moi ?

- Bonne idée colonel, mais il se trouve à six heures de marche. Fit Teyla.

- Et nous sommes glacés. Je vais trouver un abri et on partira. Proposa le satédien.

- Parfait je surveille nos génies scientifiques et nous nous couvrons avec nos couvertures. Décida Sheppard. Teyla vous accompagnez Ronon à deux c'est plus sûr on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver. Nous bougerons pour conserver une température corporel raisonnable. Ok ?

- Oui John. Firent les deux pégasiens.

Au bout d'une heure et demie de recherche Teyla revint avec le militaire et les deux scientifiques jusqu'à la caverne de Ronon. (lol si Rodney était moins mal en point il lui aurait fait une remarque sarcastique devinez laquelle lol). Un feu brûlait tranquillement et tous se séchèrent. Le médecin pris de la neige qui fit chauffer pour que l'eau soit bien tiède.

- Mettez vos mains dans l'eau ça vous évitera de souffrir encore plus. Lui recommanda le médecin. Vous les déposaient délicatement pour que la peau se détende. Voilà ! Sinon avez-vous quelques choses vous aussi ?

- Non que des vêtements humides ! Firent Sheppard, Teyla et Ronon.

- Vous avez de la chance vous au moins ! Ronchonna Rodney. Je veux rentrer sur Atlantis je ne me sens pas très bien.

- Ok on se repose nous ferons des tours de gardes alternés et demain on s'arme de courage et on rentre chez nous. Fit John. Carson vous vous reposez ...

- RODNEY ! ! ! Crièrent les atlantes.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dans l'ombre les deux personnes parlaient entre-elles et semblaient se réjouir.

- L'un d'eux est faible ! Fit une voix féminine.

- Je le sens ! Confirma la voix masculine.

Une personne plus petite se joignit à eux.

- Père ils sont plus nombreux que nous ! Qu'allons nous faire ?

- Ruser ma belle, ruser. Le plan est simple ...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Le scientifique tourna de l'oeil sous les yeux de ses compagnons. Le médecin s'activa et compris tout de suite que ce n'était pas une crise d'hypoglycémie, il prit la température du scientifique.

- Il nous refait une poussée de fièvre. Lança l'écossais. Il faut retourner sur Atlantis dans le plus rapidement possible !

La nuit tomba Rodney était conscient depuis quelques heures, mais ne voulait pas s'alimenter.

- Mckay mangez un peu ça vous fera du bien. Fit Sheppard. D'habitude vous raffolez des plat militaire.

- Faites-le ou je vous force. Firent Ronon et Carson d'une même voix.

- Si je me force je vais vomir ! Répliqué Rodney épuisé.

- Au moins la moitié. Fit doucement Teyla. Pensez à votre hypoglycémie et au risque que vous prenez si vous ne mangez pas.

Il baissa la tête et pris une cuillerée de la mixture pour faire plaisir, mais fini tout de même sa ration. Puis ils se couchèrent sous la protection de Ronon.

- Le sommeil les prend un à un. Fit la femme. Seul celui au long cheveux reste éveillé.

- Attendons que le brun se réveille comme le prévoie le plan. Dit l'homme. Ensuite mon coeur tu y vas.

- Oui, père.

Le tour de garde de celui-ci s'acheva au bout d'une heure et il réveilla Sheppard, la petite fille passa à l'action quelques minutes après que Ronon se soit endormi. Elle poussa un gémissement plaintif et son visage se recouvra de larmes.

- Mes parents ! Mes parents ! Fit-elle l'air plutôt convainquant.

Sheppard sursauta en écoutant la voix de la petite et quand elle apparue face à la caverne. Celui-ci réveilla Ronon ainsi que Teyla est tous les trois restèrent sur leurs gardes.

- Mes parents ... Ils sont perdus dans la foret ... J'ai cherché partout des gens ... pour nous aider ... Fit celle-ci en hoquetant elle se jeta sur Sheppard en feintant de pleurer. Aidez-moi s'il vous plait ...

Ronon et Sheppard suivirent la petite fille tandis que Teyla veillait sur les deux scientifiques.

- Faites attention à vous j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! Avertie Teyla.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A SUIVRE ^^

Pauvre Rodney =S Il a la poisse ! Et Carson qui a faillit finir en esquimau saveur écossais =D ( les engelures ce sont de superbe torture =S )

Alala sinon je sais grâce à mon super pote google que dans les cas graves il n'est pas conseillé de frictionner des mains glacées, mais ce cas-là est moins grave (même si j'ai d'après moi exagéré la situation) et google is my friend merci Ô grand Google pour tes pages riches en informations XD ^^ Mais qui sont ces personnes d'après vous ? Et va-t-il se passer plus tard d'après vous ? (Je sais que vous êtes intelligents alors, prouvez-le ^^ =D)


	14. Chapter 14

Et maintenant la suite.(j'en avais fait une géniale et malheureusement bzzzzzzzz merci internet de malheur !) enfin bref finis de blablater XD

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

L'enfant les guida aussi loin que le plan l'indiquait. Bientôt elle connaîtrait le bonheur ainsi que sa famille. Diverses traces souillaient l'étendu blanche : traces humaines, animaux sauvages, sang. Des traces prouvant qu'un drame c'était déroulé ici.

Tandis que dans la caverne Teyla réveilla Carson pour assurer une meilleure surveillance. Rodney lui se reposait épuisé par la fatigue et la fièvre, mais autre chose semblait troubler son sommeil.

- Dîtes Teyla ? Fit le médecin. Je sens que quelque chose ne va pas et vous ?

- Je suis d'accord avec vous. Il y a quelque chose de négatif qui risque de se produire et je n'aime pas ça. Répondit l'athosienne. Je n'aime pas cette sensation.

Le couple se lança dans une nouvelle partie du plan et se jetèrent sur les deux atlantes les empêchant de réagir. Ils les attachèrent et bâillonnèrent trouvant leur plan tellement évident contre ces faibles d'esprits.

- Nous vous expliquerons quand vous serez au complet. Leur chuchota la femme. Ce sera tellement plus amusant de voir vos réactions.

Ils commencèrent à se débattre tandis qu'ils lancèrent des regards furieux. L'homme resta en retrait dans le fond de la caverne auprès de Rodney.

- Mes parents étaient par ici ... je ne comprends pas ... Pleurnicha la fillette.

Ronon remarqua que les traces au sol n'étaient pas source de vérité, il lança un regard révélateur à Sheppard qui comprit le message. La jeune fille les dupaient depuis le début.

Ils jouèrent le jeu et finirent par découvrir deux cadavres déchiqueté, mais sûrement pas le corps des soi-disant parents de l'enfant. Le satédien et le militaire se firent discrètement un signe et décidèrent de forcer la main de la fillette.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Lança Ronon.

- Quoi ? Croassa la petite.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda simplement Sheppard.

Elle refit semblant de pleurer, voulant amadouer le militaire. Elle sentit immédiatement que celui-ci ne se laisserait pas avoir à nouveau, mais elle força encore un peu. Ronon la souleva brusquement du sol.

- Pourquoi vous faîtes ça ... Pleurnicha celle-ci. J'ai peur ! Je veux mes parents !

Elle se concentra et envoya des ondes cérébrales à ses parents se trouvant à la caverne.

"- Ils se doutent de quelque chose ? Est-il enfin prêt père ? Demanda l'enfant."

"- Il vient de se réveiller. Dit-il. Mais je comprends ton impatience."

"- Reviens nous vite ! Lança la mère. C'est bientôt le moment !"

Sheppard étonné par la soudaine brusquerie sur la jeune fille ordonna à Ronon de la lâcher. Le satédien obéit à contre-coeur la fille leurs mentaient il en était tellement sûr à présent. Celle-ci les fixait d'un étrange regard, pas celui-ci d'un enfant triste ou terrifié, non, c'était un regard joyeux, un regard débordant de bonheur.

- Qu'avez-vous pour être joyeuse ? Demanda le militaire.

- Mon frère va naître ! Il va être parmi nous ! Fit la gamine si fière.

- Quel frère ? Qui sont vos parents ? Demanda Sheppard dissimulant son inquiétude. Pourquoi cette mise en scène ? Répondez !

- Pauvres macaques décérébrés ! Lança la fillette. Que pouvez-vous comprendre à propos de ma race ! Vermine ! Vous n'êtes qu'insectes et vers grouillant au sole et ma famille va être enfin complète ! Mon frère va nous rejoindre et nous serons heureux ! Si vos amis ont encore une valeur a vos yeux venez les chercher !

Elle se mit à courir à une vitesse surnaturelle, bien plus rapide que dix Ronons réunit, elle rejoignit la caverne le regard attirait par son futur frère au fond de la grotte.

- Enfin réveillé ? Constata la fillette. Ô mon frère si tu savais combien de temps nous avons vu ton arrivé !

- Mon coeur, il ne pourra pas te répondre, mon poison paralysant a fait son effet. Dit sa mère. Mais dis-moi vont-ils arriver ?

- Oui, ils sont en route.

- Tu t'es bien amusé avec eux ? Demanda son père.

- Les voilà ! Remarqua l'enfant.

Les deux guerriers terminèrent leur course jusqu'à l'entrée de la caverne ou étaient attachés deux des trois autres atlantes. Malheureusement ils furent attachés à leur tour s'étant fait violemment désarçonner.

- Comme vous êtes pitoyables ! Ricana la mère. Tu avais raison Idilya ils ne sont pas si puissant que le disent les wraiths.

- Trishkya ! Gronda le père. Ne fâches pas nos invités. Après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'ils vont voir ce spectacle ... Après réflexion ... Ils le verront suffisamment par plus tard.

L'homme s'approcha de Mckay qui ne pouvait plus rien faire dû à sa paralysie temporaire, ses yeux océan eux restaient toujours aussi expressifs : il était glacé par le froid et la peur. L'homme lui arracha quelques vêtements le laissant torse nu, son regard chocolat plongé dans la mer que représenté les yeux du scientifique changea ils devinrent ambre et il fit basculer la tête du canadien vers la gauche.

Des crocs firent eux aussi leurs apparitions en même temps, mais Rodney ne s'en aperçu que quand celui-ci les lui planta profondément dans son cou. Sous l'effet de la brusque douleur la paralysie s'estompa, mais Rodney ne put se détacher de l'étreinte du vampire qui le tenait fermement. Il hurla de douleur quand il ressentit la lente absorption de son sang par le monstre. Le vampire le vidait avec un bonheur fou, plus il pompait son sang et plus il sentait une douce folie meurtrière s'emparer de lui. Il fixa sa famille et relâcha un Rodney à la limite de la mort.

Les quatre atlantes regardèrent l'horrible spectacle avec dégout et douleur, si ce n'était pas les wraith qui vous vident, c'était un cousin suceur de sang qui le faisait à leur place. Oui, ils avaient la rage qui les dévoraient et ils se vengeront pour Rodney.

Le vampire s'ouvrit les veines laissant doucement le sang couler dans la bouche de Mckay, plus le sang s'infiltrait dans son corps plus il avait mal, mais une sensation de revitalisation prenait place. Il attrapa le poignet du vampire et commença à absorber le liquide vampirique avec une certaine satisfaction. Rodney gémissait de plaisir et ne contait pas s'arrêter c'était trop bon. Il pompa de plus en plus et ses gémissements se mirent à croitre de plus en plus, il planait et ferma les yeux pour mieux ressentir. Le vampire lui souffrait le martyre, mais le scientifique ne le lâchait pas s'il continuait ainsi il allait le tuer, alors il projeta le canadien violemment contre une paroi de la caverne et la transformation débuta ...

Le scientifique atterrît rudement sur le sol, la bouche ensanglanté, mais une douleur monstrueuse s'empara de lui. C'était cela une transformation ? Il ne se moquera plus de Sheppard à propos de ça. Rodney voulut se relever, mais son corps ne pouvait le tolérer. Il se retrouva sur le dos, haletant.

Il cria à s'en briser la voix. Ses amis n'étant pas insensible à la dureté du sort de Mckay étaient au bord des larmes. C'est Carson qui craqua le premier et fut suivi de Teyla. Tous se calèrent les uns contre les autres pour tenter de se consoler.

La famille s'éloigna ayant l'air en complète béatitude du corps convulsant et hurlant du canadien. Rodney croyait que des millions de lames chauffés à blanc perçait son corps. Il ressentit la douleur de ses amis dans sa tête et se sentit tellement mal lorsque ce phénomène s'accentua qu'il décida de ramper au plus profond de la caverne. Ronon réussit à détacher ses liens le plus discrètement possible et débarrassa ceux de John puis Teyla et finalement Carson et à contrecoeur décidèrent de fuir vers la porte pensant que Rodney n'était plus. Il le ressentit et désespéra.

Le soleil était présent depuis à peu près trois quarts d'heure. Ils se mirent à courir à travers toute la foret. Jamais de leur mémoire ils n'avaient pas couru aussi vite, mais les larmes de douleurs ne furent pas retenus à nouveau. Carson ne pouvait plus retenir ses sanglots, éclata en pleur et s'effondra face dans la neige incapable d'en supporter plus. Teyla se réfugia dans les bras puissants du runner qui affichait à regret ses sentiments et John se jeta à genoux en hurlant toute sa douleur et en martyrisant la neige à coup-de-poing. Carson se redressa péniblement et s'approcha du militaire et l'enlaça fortement. Celui-ci abandonna son masque de militaire intouchable et laissa ses larmes couler plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Le fait d'avoir été abandonné laissa Mckay dans un profond désarroi plus grand que lors de son enfance, il ne voulait pas être abandonné surtout par ceux qui avaient le privilège d'être sa famille. Sa soeur Jeannie, John, Carson, Ronon, Teyla, Elysabeth, Zelenka bref Atlantis et sa véritable soeur ils étaient sa famille et soi ils l'avaient abandonnés soi ils se trouvaient à des années lumières d'ici.

- Laisse-toi allez mon fils. Lança Trishkya. Si tu luttes encore cela n'en sera que plus douloureux, n'est-ce pas Toryan ?

- Ecoute ta mère laisse-toi envahir par notre puissance. Dit le dénommé Toryan. Ton bonheur n'en sera que plus grand !

- Nous formerons une famille unie ! Mon grand-frère chéri, viens vers nous ! Fit Idilya.

Il ferma les yeux achevant son combat.

- Je les sens. Déclara le vampire Rodney d'une voix rauque. Ils sont à la porte. Laissez-moi en finir avec eux.

- Tu les massacres dans un bain de sang puis reviens-nous avec leur tête ! Déclara le père.

- Je vais bien m'amuser ! Jubila Mckay. Il sortit de la caverne sous le soleil et la neige étincelante.

- N'oublies pas de te nourrir mon coeur ! Fit la mère avec tendresse. Tu ne voudrais pas être au plus mal !

Il s'étonna de la réaction protectrice de celle-ci et de n'avoir pas finir carbonisé comme dans les séries fantastiques et continua son chemin à la vitesse d'un coureur.

Il accéléra encore plus et aperçu la porte et ses "compagnons" qui réagirent eux aussi rapidement par réflexes. Mckay avait légèrement changé : sa chevelure était plus fourni et plus sombre, ses yeux azur était plus perçant et étrangement rouge, ses pupilles étaient fendues, son visage était plus fin ainsi que son corps et qui était plus musclé ses crocs étaient bien présents eux aussi. Le canadien à cet instant était enragé, il se jeta sur eux, mais ils parvinrent à esquivé rapidement. Il pousse des cris furieux et repasse à l'action. Il ne semble plus les reconnaître.

- Rodney c'est nous arrêtez ! Tenta Teyla en vain.

Ronon l'attrapa par derrière et le maintenu fermement, mais fut envoyé valser trente mètres plus loin avec violence.

Ronon se releva, il lui fallait bien plus pour le blesser, tandis que Sheppard dégaina un beretta le pointant à regret sur Rodney en lui lançant un regard triste.

- Rodney ne nous forcez pas à utiliser le dernier recours s'il vous plait ! Implora Carson.

Le scientifique posa son regard sur lui l'air mauvais et s'approcha rapidement, son regard changea il le regardait avec curiosité puis fixa le reste du groupe.

- Regardez-nous. Fit Sheppard la voix brisée. C'est nous Rodney ! C'est nous vos amis, je vous en prie si vous êtes encore là, Rodney, rappelez-vous maintenant.

Son visage se crispa, Mckay semblait réfléchir. Il fixa chaque visages avec intensité et fronça des sourcils.

- Rodney. Appela doucement Carson qui s'approchait délicatement de lui. Vous êtes toujours là. Je le sais, vous êtes manipulé ! Vous devez vous battre !

- Me battre ? Interrogea celui-ci. C'est dur, j'ai faim.

Il se jeta sur Carson le plaquant brutalement au sol, les trois autres atlantes ne purent rien faire. Carson lui ne bougeait plus il fixait son ami dans les yeux et Rodney faisait de même, ses yeux changèrent ils devinrent bleu clair et plus pâle qu'à l'origine Carson remarqua une certaine douceur, le canadien était toujours présent et il venait de le prouver.

- Carson j'ai peur ! Lança Rodney. Je ne veux pas devenir comme eux ...

Le scientifique s'éjecta brutalement du médecin comme s'il avait reçu une décharge violente et recula près d'un arbre et se positionna en position foetal, la tête posée sur ses genoux et il ne bougeât plus.

- Je suis un monstre. Ils avaient raison ... Gémit celui-ci.

- Qui vous a dit ça ? Interrogea Sheppard. Qui sont ces ordures qui vous ont dit ça.

- Mes ordures de parents ! Ils m'ont dit que j'étais mauvais, que j'étais un démon ! Mais regardez-moi ! Je peux leur reprocher d'avoir dit la vérité ? Vociféra le scientifique.

Il se redressa en hurlant de colère et envoya un coup-de-poing violent dans l'arbre qui se déracina dans un triste gémissement.

- Vous êtes toujours notre Rodney. Fit timidement Teyla.

- Et tous ceux qui diront le contraire. Dit Ronon. Je les massacre.

- Vous rentrez à la maison Rodney. Lança amicalement le militaire. Vous êtes des nôtres et nous ne laissons jamais l'un des nôtres derrières.

- Et si je vous attaque ? Que je vous tue tous sans exception ? Interrogea le canadien. Mais regardez moi bon sang ! Vous croyez quoi ? Atlantis c'est une super occasion pour moi ! Si je recommence ma crise là-bas, qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Nous pourrons trouver un moyen pour vous nourrir sans que vous nous attaquez. Il n'y a pas que les humains qui ont du sang ! Lança le médecin.

- Alors, isolez-moi pendant un temps d'adaptation. Déclara Mckay. Je ne veux pas sortir tant que je ne serais pas suffisamment préparé.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A suivre ! ! ! (j'ai fais un effort sur la longueur XD enfin je crois lol ^^)

Pas taper ! ! ! j'adore les vampires ^^ je suis fan d'histoire comme ça ! Je trouve ça fascinant depuis que j'ai vu "Entretient avec un vampire" c'était super ^^  
Mais c'est un chapitre assez éprouvant à écrire et j'avoue je plain mes pauvres peronnages ='(

Si quelque chose vous tracasse mettez-le en com's je vous répondrais si une réponse il y a ^^


	15. Chapter 15

Tada une suite vive le big week ^^ Merci pour les lecteurs anonymes et les reviews ^^

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ils se retrouvèrent au point de départ de leur aventure à tenter de retrouver le DHD et la porte malgré le froid et le soutient de ses amis Rodney ne se sentait pas très bien et avez arrêté de creuser.

- John ? Interrogea le canadien.

- Que ce passe-t-il Mckay ? Demanda le militaire. Vous ne voyez pas que je suis occupé ! Pourquoi vous n'aidez plus ?

Il le fixa intensément de ses yeux bleues avant de répliquer.

- J'ai horriblement faim !

- C'est une bonne maladie. Lança Carson en oubliant temporairement le problème. Oh ... C'est embêtant !

- A qui le dites-vous. Fit Ronon.

- Si vous voulez Rodney je peux partir à la chasse et vous rapporter quelque chose ? Proposa Teyla.

- Et les vampires qui rôdent. Dit Sheppard. Mauvaise, très mauvaise idée.

Rodney tournait de long en large ayant l'air énervé et les yeux prenant une teinte ambre.

- Dépêchez-vous je sens que je perds patience ! Menaça le scientifique.

- Calmez-vous Rodney ! Dit gentiment Teyla.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule. Le canadien sembla se détendre légèrement.

- Il y a une planète où je chassais quand j'étais un coureur. Fit subitement Ronon. Il y a peut-être une bête suffisamment grosse pour que vous soulagiez votre faim avant de rentrer.

- Nous pourrons nous reposer et essayer de trouver un moyen pour que Rodney ... puisse être accepté tel qu'il est. Dit calmement Carson.

Mckay cru perdre la tête à l'instant. Il attrapa le bras de Teyla et la repoussa violemment. Il avança vers la porte l'air très inquiet.

- Je les sens ... Ils arrivent ... Paniqua celui-ci.

Ils se jetèrent à corps perdue dans leurs travaux de déblayage de la neige, en un rien de temps le DHD fut retrouvé ainsi que la majeure partie de la porte.

- Ils sont là-bas ! Remarqua l'athosienne.

- Ronon le code de votre planète ! Ordonna Sheppard.

Le satédien se précipita au DHD et tapa les coordonnés de la planète.

- On fonce ! Cria Sheppard.

Ils bondirent dans le vortex au risque de se retrouver dans le vide galactique, atterrirent brusquement sur un sol heureusement recouverts de mousse et d'herbe tendre, le vortex se coupa avant que les vampires ne puissent les rejoindre. Ils se relevèrent et retirèrent leurs combinaisons hivernale. C'était probablement un jour entre l'été et l'automne la chaleur était étouffante, seul Mckay ne semblait pas être affecté par ce changement. Mais sa faim se faisait trop pressante.

- Attendez-moi je vais chasser ... Fit le scientifique d'une voix sombre.

- Je vous accompagne ! Lança le militaire sous le regard sombre du canadien. Ce n'est pas un ordre, c'est le protocole habituelle.

- C'est surtout parce que vous vous sentez coupable ! Grogna un Mckay mauvais.

- Rodney vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal ... Commença le médecin.

- Parce que vous croyez que j'ai un "état normal" ! S'énerva le scientifique. Vous croyez quoi ?

- MCKAY ! ! ! Hurla le satédien (rare d'entendre Ronon faire ça XD). Maintenant vous vous calmez ou je vous calme !

- Ronon ! Fit Teyla le plus fort qu'elle pouvait. Il est énervé ! Nous sommes tous énervés ! Alors, laissons le parler même si c'est dur à entendre !

- Teyla à raison. Dit calmement l'écossais. Si Rodney agit et parle ainsi c'est à cause de son état de manque.

- Alors, allons chasser Mckay. Fit amicalement le militaire pour détendre l'atmosphère et plaisanta. Surveillez la porte et prévenez nous, on pensera à vous pour rapporter quelque chose à manger !

- Faîtes attention à vous ! Firent Teyla et Carson à l'unisson.

Rodney courrait devant Sheppard ce qui étonna le militaire par habitude à le savoir derrière lui. Le canadien s'arrêta aussi sec qu'il courrait vite.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? Interrogea Sheppard.

- Shhhh ! Siffla Mckay. J'ai senti quelque chose ...

Il se positionna instinctivement en position de prédateur s'avançant délicatement tel un félin. Il se remit à courir sans aucun bruit, bondit tel un fauve et rapporta une sorte de cerf amorphe avec des poils long et noirâtre sous les yeux bluffés de John.

- On le mange ou vous vous en occupez ? Demanda John gênée.

- Je crois que je vais reprendre des forces. Lança Rodney. J'ai repéré une bestiole ressemblant vaguement à un sanglier un peu plus loin.

- Ok ... Mais vous voulez un coup de main ? Proposa le militaire qui se sentait parfaitement inutile.

- Oui, vous pouvez le surveiller pour moi, voir peut-être l'attraper pour qu'on prenne de l'avance. Fit Mckay d'une drôle de voix.

Il sortit ses crocs et les plantèrent dans le cerf assommé. Il poussa un grognement de contentement quand le précieux nectar coulait dans sa gorge. Sheppard le regarda l'air attiré et en même temps peiné pour la pauvre bête. Rodney semblait au comble du bonheur, John remarqua qu'il roulait des yeux. Il se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise et partit s'occuper du "sanglier" le canadien termina quelques minutes plus tard et essuya sa bouche.

- J'ai fini ! Fit Mckay plus détendu.

- Et moi aussi ! Fit John, il acheva l'animal. Vous m'aidez à le porter ? C'est qu'il est lourd et dodue celui-la !

Ils retournèrent auprès de la porte avec leur butin.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sur la route

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Dîtes Rodney ? Interrogea Sheppard. Boire du sang ce n'est pas dérangeant pour vous ?

- Hem, à vrai dire ... C'est délicat comme question ... C'est comme ... poser la question à un wraith ... Fit Rodney en pleine réflexion. J'adore les animaux, mais je ne dois pas tuer les humains, car je serais comme ces aliens suceur de vie et ... Si je ne me nourris pas de sang via les animaux, je risque de faire de faire du mal aux miens ... Je ne sais pas comment réagir !

Il voit Mckay paniquer et il fut horriblement touché par son malheur, Rodney éclata en sanglot et s'écroula auprès de l'arbre le plus proche.

- Je ne veux pas être un monstre John ! Je veux être le Rodney Mckay ! Pas une espèce de wraith au physique de mannequin suceur de sang !

- Rodney ... Fit Sheppard vraiment triste, il le prit dans ses bras et dit maladroitement. Shhhhh je suis là ... On trouvera une solution ... Il y a toujours des solutions Mckay ...

Le canadien nicha sa tête contre le cou du militaire et renifla doucement. John semblait se tendre. Sa carotide battait vite, il paniquait ? Le canadien se retira brusquement de la douce étreinte du colonel.

- John, je vous fais peur ? Interrogea le scientifique troublé. Vous avez peur de moi ?

Ils reprirent leur route en marchant lentement avec leur fardeau tout en discutant.

- Non c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de serrer un homme dans mes bras. Fit le militaire. Je n'ai pas peur de vous Rodney.

- Alors, pourquoi votre rythme cardiaque c'est emballé ? Murmura timidement Mckay.

- Parce que je t'aime idiot ! Hurla mentalement John. Depuis le début ...

- Parce que je ... Commença Sheppard. Vous m'avez surpris c'est tout ! Comment vous auriez réagi vous si on vous sautait dans les bras ?

- Heu je serais comme vous, mais je crois que ma réaction aurait été ... plus explosive. Blagua le scientifique.

- Te prendre et te faire l'amour ... Exploser en toi ... Pensa John dont la partie inférieure se réchauffa assez vite.

- T'es tout rouge tu as l'air de mourir de chaud. Remarqua Mckay.

- C'est l'été Rodney et vu que je porte des vêtements spécialement conçut pour la neige j'ai l'impression d'étouffer ...

- Moi je ne sens plus rien. Déclara le canadien. Je sens ni le chaud, ni le froid, ni la douceur d'un rayon de soleil, ni la caresse du vent ... Je ressens seulement la chaleur de la vie quand je suis auprès d'un être vivant ou quand je ... Enfin tu comprends quoi !

- C'est pour ça que le sang est aussi précieux pour eux ainsi que la notion de lien familiaux. C'est pour ressentir la vie ?

- Oui et non. Ils sont ensemble, car ils forment un clan et les liens familiaux sont uniquement créés par la morsure. Expliqua Rodney. Le sang du maître et de tous ceux qu'il a engendré coule dans les veine de tous ceux qu'il a mordu et en a fait l'un des siens.

- Ok.

Ils arrivèrent à la porte des étoiles accueillies par les trois autres Atlantes.

- Vous en avez mis du temps ! Remarqua le médecin.

- Oui les créatures sont plutôt capricieuses ! Lança John en montrant l'espèce de sanglier égorgé.

- Beau travail ! Dit aimablement Teyla.

- En effet ! Ricana Ronon en repensant à Teal'c.

- On a fait du travail d'équipe. Dit Mckay l'air fier. C'est Sheppard qui s'est battu contre lui, je lui ai juste dit où il se situait. Sinon on se repose où ? Non parce que je n'ai pas particulièrement besoin de dormir, mais vous si !

Tous fixèrent le runner.

- Que feriez-vous sans moi ? Demanda Ronon médusé.

- Probablement plus grand-chose ! Plaisanta Sheppard.

- Vous êtes indispensable pour votre expérience et votre talent à dénicher de superbe caverne ! Ironisa le scientifique.

- Enfin le Rodney Mckay que je connais ! Plaisanta Carson. Sarcastique et ironique à souhait !

- On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne ! Dit Teyla sous le regard étonné de ses amis. C'est le major Lorne qui me l'a dit.

- Aller ! Suivez le guide ! Lança John étant donné que Ronon avait déjà commencé à partir avant ses compagnons.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une caverne de luxe, mais elle était suffisamment spacieuse et à l'abri du vent pour satisfaire toute l'équipe. Mckay lui ne pouvait pas se plaindre et John l'avait bien compris depuis sa rapide discussion en tête-à-tête avec son canadien préféré.

Ils firent un feu et s'occupèrent du sanglier de l'espace et mangèrent mis à part Mckay. Carson eut l'idée de récupérer un maximum de sang au cas ou le scientifique est un besoin dû à son nouveau régime alimentaire.

- Vous avez le cœur qui bat. Remarqua Carson étonné.

- Les vampires ne sont pas forcément des zombies, alors pourquoi cette tête ? Interrogea Mckay. Les bons vieux films sur Dracula ?

- Je crois que c'est un mauvais exemple. Lança Sheppard au médecin.

- Dracula ? Demandèrent les deux pégasiens.

John leur expliqua que le comte Dracula c'est une sorte d'aristocrate, grand et svelte, avec des traits fins, le teint pâle et les cheveux noirs. Il est habillé d'un costume sombre et d'une grande cape noire à doublure rouge. Il y a plein d'histoire sur lui et c'est une légende qui fascine les notres au point dans faire des films et encore plus d'histoire dessus.

- Un wraith quoi ! Dit Ronon.

- En quelque sorte ! Lança l'écossais.

Ils terminèrent leur soirée, lancèrent des tours de garde et Rodney se coucha au fond de la grotte dans la pénombre. John le rejoignit et s'installa à ses côtés sous l'air surpris du canadien.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas Mckay. Fit-il en bord du sommeil. Je ne vous laisserai plus jamais seul.

Et il s'endormit aussi rapidement qu'un wraith courant après son repas.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A suivre ^^ en parlant de dodo ... je dors face à mon new écran mdr ^^

Et voilà un chapitre terminé bref un peu moins d'action et plus de blabla mdr

Sinon qu'en avez-vous pensé ? ^^


	16. Chapter 16

Et oui ça continu lol ^^ J'adore les bonnes vieilles comparaison ^^ surtout quand un wraith en fait partie ptdr ^^ Sinon merci pour tous ceux qui suivent ^^

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pendant la nuit Rodney pu s'endormir comme dans le bon vieux temps, mais le froid dû au manque de sang le frappa. Dans son sommeil, totalement inconscient il se rapprocha du corps chaud et attirant et resta auprès de lui sans tenter une quelconque attaque.

John se réveilla et sentit la présence du scientifique, la tête sur son épaule et il remarqua que le canadien avait agrippé son bras.

- Si tu le veux, prends-le ! Dit une petite voix en Sheppard. Avoue lui ce que tu ressens et prends-le !

- Non je ne peux pas ! Comment va-t-il gérer ça ! Répondit mentalement John. Comment va-t-il réagir en sachant que j'ai ... envie de lui ... de tout ce qu'il est, de tout ce qui fait sa force et son charisme ?

Une chaleur monta au creux de ses reins. Rodney dormait toujours à ses côtés et ne semblait pas faire semblant.

- Et on dit que les vampires ne dorment pas ! Ironisa Sheppard. Pense à quelque chose de pas très beau ... Je ne sais pas, un wraith tout nu faisant des claquettes un soir d'été sur Atlantis ...

Bêtement il éclata de rire sans avoir pu se retenir en imaginant scène, au moins son envie avait disparu, mais il avait réveillé tout le monde.

- Sheppard vous ne pouvait pas dormir comme tous les bipèdes de tout l'univers ? Grogna un écossais mal réveillé. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi depuis plusieurs jours et je ne pense pas être le seul à qui ça ne plait pas ...

- Désolé ! Arriva à articuler le militaire les larmes de son fou rire aux yeux.

- De quoi riez-vous John ? Demanda l'athosienne.

- C'est encore une idiotie ! Lança sarcastiquement Rodney qui n'était plus collé au militaire.

- Mckay ... Fit Ronon. Dîtes toujours ça peut être drôle et cela a intérêt de l'être, car j'aime pas être réveillé pour rien.

- J'ai fait une sorte de rêve stupide. Commença Sheppard. Bref je passe au meilleur moment, nous étions tous sur Atlantis, c'était un soir d'été, car j'avais l'impression d'étouffer, il y avait un wraith, sur le balcon, tout nu et faisant des claquettes avec un sourire à vous achevez, Ronon est arrivé et l'a explosé et jeté du balcon ...

Il éclata de rire suivi de ses amis qui se forçaient légèrement. Apparemment non, Ronon lui semblait bien rire et John se félicita d'avoir étoffé l'histoire avant de se faire agressé par des atlantes furieux et fatigués.

- T'es vraiment qu'un idiot ! Lança Mcka souriant.

- Je sais, je sais. Dit amicalement le militaire.

- Comment faites-vous pour penser à une chose aussi horrible ? Demanda Teyla.

- A force de les croiser partout on finit par ne plus les oublier. Réplique gentiment Sheppard. Surtout avec leurs sourires à faire pâlir d'envie les personnes qui n'en on plus !

Carson éclata de rire imaginant un wraith avec un dentier.

- Vous allez bien Doc ? Interrogèrent ses amis.

- Encore une histoire tirée de mon imagination. Dit simplement le médecin en mimant rapidement un wraith perdant un dentier.

- N'importe quoi ! Vous êtes incroyable vous deux ! Dit Mckay. Au moins on repère encore le génie dans cette grotte.

Rodney poussa un grognement et se leva.

- J'ai besoin de me nourrir ! Dit-il d'une voix sombre.

Carson lui tendit la gourde du scientifique remplie de sang animal, mais celui-ci la refusa tous se tendirent. Ils ne voulaient pas blesser voir tuer le canadien.

- Non. Murmura Mckay d'une voix et d'un regard sombre. Je veux chasser ...

- Je déteste quand il devient comme ça ! Fit Carson.

- Moi aussi. Dit Teyla le visage attristé. Je deviendrai folle si je devenais comme lui.

- Dans cet état il n'a pas l'air de se contrôler. Remarqua le satédien.

- Il ne se contrôle vraiment pas. Dit Sheppard. C'est comme un instinct de prédateur d'après moi.

- Oui. Constata le médecin. Il a l'air en transe, mais je pense que quand il aura acquis l'habitude de ressentir un tel besoin, il parviendra à surpasser ça.

- En espérant trouver un remède ou un moyen de lui rendre ce qui lui manque ... Fit John.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dans la foret

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- La chasse, l'envie de sang ... Ils doivent se demander pourquoi j'ai refusé la gourde. Mon envie est repue quand je me bats et que je me nourris ... L'excitation d'un combat ... Je me dégoûte !

Il court plus vite suivant la trace odorante d'un animal à travers les bois.

- Pourquoi on le suit ? Il va s'en rendre compte ! Dit Carson essoufflé.

- Pour voir s'il ne fait pas une bêtise ! Répondit Ronon simplement.

- Ils me suivent ... Ils n'ont pas confiance en moi. Se dit le canadien agressif.

Il s'arrêta au milieu des arbres et par colère et manque de sang. Il frappa avec rage sur tout ce qui l'entourait poussant des cri furieux.

- VOUS AVEZ TOUJOURS EU CETTE GRANDE CONFIANCE EN MOI ON DIRAIT ! ! ! Hurla le scientifique envahit par la rage.

Teyla se crispa, Rodney parlait d'eux ? Carson se tendit, Que va faire Rodney ? John et Ronon se préparèrent à se défendre au cas ou, Rodney va-t-il les attaquer ?

- Grand-frère pourquoi t'énerves tu ? Demanda Idilya. Je suis la seule à avoir suivi tes traces nos parents n'ont pas réussi à traverser à temps.

- Alors que fais-tu là ! Tu ne devrais pas être ici ! Grogna Mckay la voix remplie de haine et de ténèbres.

- Grand-frère pourquoi tu as désobéis ? Demanda la jeune fille. Pourquoi tu ne les as pas tués tous autant qu'ils sont ! Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas nourris ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas devenir plus fort !

Elle s'approcha de lui et constata à quel point elle était belle. De long cheveux couleur noire encadré son visage parfait faisant contraster ses yeux verts. Elle ressemblait à John pour ces deux caractéristiques, son corps était svelte taillé pour la chasse et ayant l'air d'une jeune femme de vingt-cinq ans.

- Tu aurais dû obéir comme nous l'avions prévue bientôt tu n'auras plus aucun choix ! Les parents te feront subir un châtiment effroyable et te forceront à boire le sang des humains !

- Non ! Fit-il tétanisé. Non ...

- Ils te forceront et tu perdras le contrôle ... Te laissant guider par tes besoins sanguinaires ... Tu tueras tous ceux sur ta route ! Fit sa soeur vampire.

Elle éclata de rire, un rire froid, glaciale. Elle s'approcha de lui et se pencha vers le cou de Rodney et lécha la trace de morsure faite par Toryan. La rage de Rodney décupla et il l'envoya percuter des arbres avec violence trois cents mètres plus loin.

- NE TOUCHE JAMAIS MA MORSURE OU JE T'EGORGE ! ! ! Hurla Mckay hystérique

Elle percuta et déracina les arbres sur sa trajectoire par la puissance du coup-de-poing de Rodney.

- Et tu appelles cela frapper dis-moi Rodney, tu te crois sûrement très fort ? Demanda la jeune femme. Si tu savais quelle puissance nous possédons lorsque nous nous nourrissons correctement.

Il l'a fixe les pupilles rouges sang et elle fonça sur lui et deux temps trois mouvements elle lui fit faire le même trajet et le canadien se retrouva au pied de ses amis qui se trouvaient environ sept cents mètres plus loin avec la peau du dos en lambeau. Il se releva immédiatement et fonça sur elle tandis qu'il se régénérait moins rapidement que la vampire. Il poussa un cri de rage l'envoyant dans les airs et la propulsa plus violemment que jamais, mais malheureusement cela ne lui fit aucun effet. Il se stoppa face à elle.

- Tu sais grand-frère chacun d'entre nous possède un don spéciale notre père Toryan maîtrise l'art de la transformation et de la manipulation visuel et mentale : c'est lui qui m'a fait passer pour une petite fille et il peut faire bien plus. Notre mère Trishkya est capable de générer toutes sortes de poisons et de sérum : paralysant, mortel, vérité et elle peut aussi utiliser la manipulation. Leurs utilisations sont diverses, mais c'est elle qui t'a paralysé tu as dû sûrement t'en rendre compte non ?

Il acquiesça et jeta un brève coup d'oeil à ses amis, Idilya s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur les tempes du canadien.

- Moi, mon don me permet d'avoir des visions et de les transmettre. Dit-elle et elle se concentrant et généra plusieurs images dans la tête de Mckay.

- LAISSEZ-LE ! ! ! Hurla John en fonçant vers eux.

- John n'y aller pas seul ! Cria Carson.

Puis tous foncèrent là-bas. Rodney poussa un cri et se jeta à genoux.

- Ce que j'ai vu n'arrivera jamais ! Gémit le scientifique.

- Qu'avez-vous fait à Rodney ? Demanda Teyla.

- Il a vu ce qu'il se passera bientôt c'est immuable ...

- C'EST FAUX ! ! ! Hurla le canadien qui se releva rapidement. TU VAS ME LE PAYER ! ! !

Son regard était ténébreux faisant contraster ses yeux rubis. Il l'a frappa et elle para le coup. Elle se jeta sur John sans qu'aucun d'entre les atlantes ne puisse réagir et menaça de le mordre s'il recommençait.

- Regarde-toi mon frère ! Tu es faible ! Remarqua Idilya. Tu t'es attaché à ces pauvres macaques ! Regardes-les ils sont si pitoyables et tu veux les garder comme animaux de compagnie ?

- Ce sont mes amis ! Fiche-leurs la paix ! Ordonna Mckay. Si tu m'aimes tant que ça fous leurs la paix ! Allons régler ça sans les mêler à nos histoires !

- Tu veux te battre contre moi ? Interrogea la vampire, elle envoya John dans les bras du runner.

- Te bats pas Rodney ! Fit Carson qui se prit une gifle de la part de la jeune femme.

- FOUS LEURS LA PAIX ! C'EST APRES MOI QUE TU EN AS NON ?

- Oui Rodney c'est après toi que j'en ai ! Tu n'es pas à ta place auprès de ces larves !

Ronon ne réussit plus se retenir et envoya la vampire heurter le sol et dans un accord commun ils s'enfuirent tous ensemble.

La vampire se releva et entama une course poursuite, elle se mit à courir sa vitesse au maximum et bondit avec rage sur Rodney le plaquant au sol et en le maintenant fermement.

- Ouvres tes yeux ! Tu craqueras et tu les tueras parce qu'ils t'exaspéreront ou que tu seras lassé de les voir vieillir. Le seul moyen pour que tu sois heureux c'est avec ta famille.

- J'ai déjà une famille et toi et tes monstres : vous n'en faites pas partis ! Répliqua Mckay d'une voix mauvaise. Alors, disparait ou je te promet que je ne retiendrai pas mes coups.

Elle lui obéit, le fixant d'un air satisfait.

- Tu es plus vampire que tu le crois, ma vision que je t'ai transmise sur ceux qui t'entoure elle se passera dans très peu de temps ! Dit celle-ci. Et je t'assure que tu ne changeras rien.

Elle les laissa disparaissant dans la foret en un clin d'œil.

- Nous nous sommes ramassés. Dit Ronon furieux.

- Je vous jure que la prochaine fois que je la vois je la massacre ! Fit Sheppard.

- En tout cas elle frappe fort pour une femme ! Grimaça Carson.

- Rodney qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a dit ? Demanda Teyla.

Il leur expliqua tout, mais il garda le silence sur la vision.

- Rodney si cela nous concernes nous devons être au courant ! Lança John sur les nerfs.

- Mais, c'est n'importe quoi ! Elle dit qu'elle voit l'avenir ... Foutaise ! Répliqua le scientifique énervé. Je mange et on rentre j'en ai marre de me balader et de me faire poursuivre par des imbéciles de vampire qui ne comprennent rien.

- Nous prévenons Elisabeth sur votre cas et nous verrons le résultat. Dit simplement le médecin. On ne peut plus rien faire d'autre pour le moment.

Ils entrèrent le code d'identification et rentrèrent immédiatement sur Atlantis.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A suivre héhé on apprends un peu plus sur les vampires non ?**_  
_**


	17. Chapter 17

Une suite un peu trop courte d'après moi =S et sinon pas de question ?

J'ai besoin d'un petit service de votre part ... si vous êtes d'accord pouvez-tvous voter pour moi sur  
(http)(:)(//)(ultraseries-lives)(.)(skyrock)(.)(com)(/) (Les parenthèses en moins ;-p)  
Ce serais génial !!! amicalement (le sky) My-Rodney-Mckay (ici My-Dr-Rodney-Mckay ^^) Merci pour votre vote et pour votre fidélité je vous adore !!! ^^

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Atlantis salle d'embarquement

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Avez-vous passé une bonne mission ? Demanda la dirigeante. Oh ! Vu vos têtes je ne pense pas ...

La porte se désactiva après leurs passages.

- Docteur Weir, nous devons immédiatement vous parler ! Fit Carson prenant les choses en main.

- Très bien ! Allons dans la salle de briefing. Dit-elle l'air sérieux.

- Installez-vous. J'aimerais savoir que c'est-il passé sur Nordaliak ? Interrogea celle-ci. Et surtout pourquoi vous êtes en si mauvaise condition physique ...

Elle fixa Rodney comme si elle l'avait croisé pour la première fois.

- Roodney ... Vous avez beaucoup de cheveux et vous avez l'air plus ... Fit-elle ébahi.

Il sourit amicalement avant de lancer :

- Vous avez mis le doigt sur ce qui ne va pas justement.

Elle fronça des sourcils.

- Expliquez-moi s'il vous plait. Demanda Elisabeth.

- Nous sommes arrivés sur Nordaliak. Commença doucement Teyla. Et une sorte avalanche nous a recouverts quand nous sommes sorties du vortex. Nous avions réussit à sortir quand nous avions remarqué que le docteur Mckay avait été blessé aux mains.

Elisabeth regarda Carson.

- Il m'a déterré de la neige et il a eu des engelures ainsi que de nombreuses plaies aux mains. Expliqua le médecin.

- Après, j'ai trouvé une caverne pour qu'on puisse se reposer. Dit Ronon. Et il y a eu une fille qui nous a trouvé pendant la nuit.

- Et ? Demanda la dirigeante. Qu'est-il arrivé à cette fille ?

- Elle nous a emmené Ronon et moi pour essayer de trouver ses parents. Continua Sheppard. Nous avons réveillé Teyla pour qu'elle s'occupe de surveiller les docs.

- J'ai réveillé le Docteur Beckett puis que Rodney était fatigué et fiévreux. Poursuivit Teyla. Quand deux intrus sont arrivés et ils nous ont immobilisé ...

- Bref j'en ai assez de tous ce blabla ! De toute façon vous allez le lire dans un tas de rapport ! Lança Rodney énervé.

Il se leva quand John fit un regard remplis d'excuse auprès d'Elisabeth.

- Ce qui est arrivé je peux vous le montrer il pencha sa tête et montra la morsure sous les yeux attristé de ses amis.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda la dirigeante choquée.

- C'est aussi possible que des wraith dans la galaxie de Pégase. Dit Carson la mine sombre. Nous n'avions rien pu faire, Rodney s'est fait mordre sous nos yeux.

- C'est impossible ... Cela ne se peut pas ... Balbutia le docteur Weir. Rodney est un ...

- Vampire ... Comme si je n'étais pas au courant ! Ironisa le canadien.

Elle s'approcha du scientifique et voulu toucher la marque, mais Mckay lui attrapa le bras et grogna l'air mauvais.

- Ne me touchez pas !

Il la lâcha elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Je suis désolée ! J'aurai dû vous demander avant de vous ...

- C'est moi qui suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça ... Fit Rodney réprimant des larmes. Je ... je suis désolé.

Il demanda sa gourde et but plusieurs gorgées en grimaçant.

- J'aurai préféré chasser ... c'est décontractant ...

Et il se ré-assit l'air plus serein.

- Nous avons besoin de Rodney et il est notre ami, il est de notre devoir de l'aider. Dit Carson.

- Alors que proposez-vous ? Demanda la dirigeante.

- Isoler Rodney pendant un temps pour qu'il s'adapte sans éveiller de malaise. Fit John. Je veillerai sur lui, comme j'aurais dû le faire.

- John c'est pas ta faute ! Réplique vivement Rodney. Si j'aurai obéi et que je serais resté à l'infirmerie il n'y aurait pas eu de problème ! Ce qui m'arrive est entièrement de ma faute !

Ils se fixèrent l'air triste et Elisabeth se décida :

- Nous allons faire ce que le colonel à dit. Prenez le temps nécessaire pour vous habituer, John, vous vous occuperez de Rodney, mais garder au silence cette affaire ne sera pas possible.

Tous grimacèrent à la dernière phrase d'Elisabeth.

- Ils vont tous me fixer comme si j'étais un monstre ! Je ne le tolérerais pas ! Lança brusquement Mckay.

- Ils auront besoin d'un temps d'adaptation, mais nous trouverons un moyen de vous aider. Fit amicalement Carson.

- Moi et Teyla pouvons leur faire très mal ! Lança Ronon le plus amicalement possible.

- Et moi je veillerais sur vous ! Dit John.

- Alors, tout le monde est d'accord pour que j'annonce la nouvelle dès que Rodney sera isolé ? Vous irez habiter sur une zone non-habité de la citée sous ma protection.

- Merci Elisabeth ! Firent les Atlantes en choeur.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

John et Rodney partirent chacun dans leurs quartiers respectifs pour préparer quelques affaires pour les prochains jours et se rejoignirent dans les quartiers de la cité les plus éloignés où la vue était splendide.

- Au moins j'aurais quelque chose à faire ! Fit ironiquement Mckay.

- Vous en faites pas on va trouver autre chose à faire comme des jeux ... Résuma le militaire. Echec, jeux de cartes ...

- Bref une vraie partie de plaisir ! Lança le scientifique sarcastique.

- C'est toujours mieux que de se faire poursuivre par une bande de vampire totalement dingue. Répliqua Sheppard.

- Au moins il y a de l'action ... Gémit Rodney. C'est moi qui ai dit ça ?

- Apparemment oui ! Si vous voulez on s'entraînera tous les deux ? Proposa John.

- Pourquoi pas, si ça fait passer le temps. Dit le canadien en haussant les épaules. Mais pour mon régime alimentaire on fait comment ?

- On pourra peut-être faire un tour sur le continent ... Je prétexterai une sortie pour voir les Athosiens.

- Grmf ! Ils ne sont pas idiots au point de ne pas comprendre ce que l'on va faire. Je savais bien que rester ici ne m'aiderai pas. Fit désespérément Rodney.

- A toute la citée. Accordez-moi votre attention quelques minutes je vous prie. Je souhaite vous faire part d'un problème récurent. Fit la voix d'Elisabeth.

Tous les Atlantes s'arrêtèrent de travailler et écoutèrent le discours du docteur Weir.

- C'est vraiment délicat à dire, mais j'espère que vous serez compréhensif.

- Oula ! C'est mauvais quand Elisabeth nous fait une tel annonce ! Fit Zelenka aux autres scientifiques.

- Le docteur Mckay à subit un accident, lors de sa mission sur Nordaliak. Poursuivit la dirigeante.

- Elle fait exprès de nous faire attendre entre chaque phrase ou c'est encore une de ces inaptitudes ? Fit un scientifique aux cheveux bruns et à la queue de cheval.

- Kavanaugh ! Siffla le tchèque.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit le docteur Mckay a eu un accident et à subit une modification importante dans son ADN. Il s'est fait mordre et est devenu un vampire.

L'annonce fit rire un bon nombre de membre de l'expédition.

- Cette transformation n'est pas un canular et je vous prie de ne pas changer votre comportement envers Rodney. Fit Elisabeth avec un trémolo triste qui fit comprendre qu'elle disait la vérité. Après tout nous sommes tous proches et nous combattons les mêmes ennemis. Si vous souhaitez en apprendre plus et apportez votre aide venez-vous adresser au Docteur Beckett ou bien à moi-même.

Une cacophonie s'éleva dans la cité mêlant compréhension et panique.

- J'espère que vous vous comporterez humainement et que nous trouverons une solution dans les plus bref délais. Vous pouvez reprendre vos activités merci.

- Et voilà qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit ? Encore cet empoté de Mckay ! Beugla Kavanaugh qui entra dans le mess. Ainsi il est devenu un vampire ! Et que va-t-il nous arriver avec tous les ennemis que nous avons sur le dos !

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans le self.

- Si les wraiths ne nous achèvent pas maintenant ... Ce sera Mckay qui nous détruira de l'intérieur ! Répondit un militaire. Nous sommes tous mis en cause par sa faute !

Tous réfléchirent et se mirent à faire des hypothèses les plus folles.

- Non mais regardez-vous ! Hurla une voix à l'accent reconnaissable entre toutes.

Tous se turent et fixèrent le docteur Beckett.

- Rodney est notre ami pour la majorité de cette cité ! Protesta le médecin. Il nous a sauvé plusieurs fois lorsque nos ennemis étaient à nos portes ! Comment osez-vous l'insulter de la sorte ? Sur quel critères ?

- C'est un monstre ! Il s'en prendra à nous ! Si ce n'est pas maintenant ça sera dans peu de temps ! Répliqua Kavanaugh. C'est un monstre tout comme les wraiths !

- Rodney à tout fait pour nous sauver ! Répéta Carson. Et les monstres se trouvent dans cette salle ! Tous ceux qui veulent le condamner alors qu'il se sacrifie dans tous les sens du mot ne mérite amplement pas son amitié ni la mienne et celle de ses vrais amis ! Vous devriez avoir honte de vous ! Tous autant que vous êtes !

L'écossais sortit furieux les laissant dans le mess avec pour une grande partie qui avaient l'envie de soutenir le canadien.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Carson Powaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Malheureusement j'ai peur de ne pas être assez doué pour le rôle d'Elisabeth =S

Et je ne pouvais pas laisser Kavanaugh lutter tout seul alors je lui ai fait quelques amis mdr sinon qu'en pensez-vous ? La force est en Carson =P


	18. Chapter 18

Youpi LIBÉRATION ! ! ! Vive le Carson-coup-de-gueule ! ! ! Je suis fière de le faire protester c'est trop géniale mdr ^^ (faîtes pas attention à l'autre folasse c'est bientôt les vacances ! (YATAAAAAAAAAAAAA) Je vais pouvoir travailler sur ma tite histoire YOUPIIIIIIII ptdr ^^). Bref je reprends mon histoire ! ^^ Mais ma grande sœur à quitté la maison et aussi vu que j'ai plus ma Lassie on va être que trois =S bon sang quel vide !

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

POV de John (1ere journée)

"Tous ont été géniale ! Surtout Zelenka. Ce brave tchèque nous a transmis la conversation d'Elisabeth et la plus belle, la plus merveilleuse, la gigantesque, l'incroyable leçon de morale version plein poumons de notre super écossais ! Rodney était euphorique surtout quand ce merveilleux "sorcier vaudou", comme mon Rodney l'appelle, s'en est prit à Kavanaugh. Il était hilare ! Hilare au point d'en pleurer c'était dingue ! Bon, après il a eu besoin de se nourrir c'est vrai, mais ça ne change pas de l'ordinaire ! J'avoue et j'espère qu'il n'est plus hypoglycémique dans son état "vampirique", parce que je ne suis pas vraiment très chaud pour servir de distributeur pour le moment. Après on verra, demain est un autre jour !"

__

(2ème jour)

"Mwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaahaaaa ça fait du bien de dormir ! ! ! Rodney lui n'a pas l'air de s'être endormis, je le trouve un peu tendu d'ailleurs, il fait plein de supposition comme quoi il n'avait plus rien d'humain, c'est pour ça qu'il ne dort pas ... Bref j'espère que Carson va trouver quelque chose pour ralentir ses envies de sang, car j'ai un peu peur qu'il me mange tout crue ... Quoique c'est plutôt sexy si on oublie qu'il peut vous vider de votre sang et j'adore les histoires de vampire ! Ils ont un côté sombre et tellement attirant ... Je parle vraiment comme une fille moi ! Il faut que je dise à Cadman d'arrêter de me parler de ses films favoris.

Toute la journée on a joué aux échecs, ce jeu me sort par les yeux ! Si je vois encore un de ces saletés de fou ou de cavalier je vais les dégommer à coup de P-90 ! Sinon il n'y a pas eu trop de vague sur le fait que Rodney soit vampire, Ils n'ont pas tentés de nous retrouver c'est un bon point ! Je pense que Ronon et Teyla sont dans le coup !"

__

(3ème jour)

"Rodney a dormi, il est tout joyeux ! ! ! Tu m'étonnes Elton ! Lui qui se croyait êtres devenu un monstre ! Il est bien content d'avoir des besoins humains comme aller se doucher ou bien aux toilettes et faire une petite sieste ! Comme c'est mignon quand il dort ! On dirait un petit bébé il a même les joues qui rougissent un peu et semble tout calme, parfois je me surprends à lui caresser les cheveux ou le visage et il fait un tout petit sourire ! C'est TROP MIMI ! Oula je me laisse emporter moi ! Il faut que je me calme sinon je vais avoir pas mal de problèmes pour notre collocation "temporaire". Sinon on a joué à la bataille et qui est-ce qui a gagné ? ? ? C'est Johnny ! Bwarf ! C'était sympa, trois longues parties qui ont duré des heures ! et au finale J : 2 / R : 1 et un Mckay boudeur qui a proposé une revanche au combat ... Attends ... Au combat ! Wahou ! J'espère que grâce à sa transformation il a appris quelque tour, car je risque de m'ennuyer moi !"

__

(4ème jour)

Wahou je suis très impressionné ! Rodney a paré un quart de mes coups et je me suis donné à fond sauf pour le frapper j'arrêtai mes points ou mes tacles avant de le toucher, c'est une chose qu'il a certainement "oublié" de faire ! Il sait frapper quand il veut, il m'a même avoué qu'il a une sacrée droite et que les sbires de Ford doivent s'en souvenir ! Lorsque je m'en suis pris une je n'ai pas cherché à le contre-dire ça fait plutôt mal, il m'a même avoué qu'il a retenu ses coups et je pense qu'il a raison, vu comment la vampire de l'autre jour a volé ! Je ne pense pas qu'être vampire est si négatif que ça, Rodney s'en sort même s'il n'est pas tellement épanouit dans sa nouvelle situation, mais je pense que si Rodney a besoin de moi je serais toujours là pour lui. Il faudrait que je lui dis un jour ça lui remonterait le moral. Sinon Carson passe souvent nous voir et fait toutes sortes d'examens récemment il a fait une prise de sang et a découvert que son gène vampire a modifié son gène ATA ! Mais il ne sait pas s'il l'a affaibli ou amélioré d'autres examens sont en cours pour le savoir."

__

(5ème jour)

"Alerte général ! ! ! Rodney est en manque, il est extrêmement tendu il a même essayé de mordre Carson qui est venu pour essayer de le soigner ! Bref, la situation c'est calmé quand j'ai pu l'immobiliser au corps à corps et que Carson a réussit à se sauver jusqu'à l'infirmerie ! Ouf c'était quand même moins une, mais être aussi prêt de mon Rodney m'a fait toute chose ! Après, j'ai fui à la douche pour me soulager parce que la ... heuuuuuuuuuuuu c'était la fête du 14 juillet dans mon pantalon ! Enfin, quelque temps plus tard, notre médecin préféré est arrivé avec un gros stock de sang animal dans un mini-frigo avec Ronon et Teyla ! Youpi ! Des visages amicaux ça fait du bien ! Au début ils semblaient mal à l'aise, mais après avoir passé un peu de temps ensemble dans notre salle d'entraînement personnel avec un Rodney qui voulait se défouler (ce qui étonna fortement nos amis parce que franchement un Rodney qui réclame un combat c'est pas tous les jours que l'on voit ça !). Il m'a envoyé cinq fois au tapis, deux fois un Ronon très rancunier et malheureusement s'est ratatiné devant Teyla ! Un grand merci à Teyla pour avoir sauvé l'honneur guerrier de l'équipe ! Et un grand bravo à Rodney qui s'est beaucoup amélioré !"

__

(6ème jour)

"Non ! ! ! C'est demain que Rodney et moi, nous nous séparons ! Je veux pas le laisser ! Je veux rester avec lui ! Ce n'est pas juste ! J'ai veillé sur lui quand tout aller de travers ! Mais il nous reste minimum deux jours, deux jours ça passe horriblement vite ! Il faut que je trouve un moyen de rester auprès de lui sinon je vais faire une syncope ! J'ai de bons vieux souvenir quand je prononce ce mot, je deviens nostalgique c'est triste à mon âge, je suis encore bien jeune pour faire un manque de bon souvenir ... Sinon aujourd'hui Rodney était particulièrement calme, la cité et les copains aussi d'ailleurs. Je me demande ce qu'ils font. En tout cas je n'aime pas ce silence c'est déprimant ! Hey ! C'est génial on m'a apporté ma guitare, je l'ai gratté à mort sur des musiques parfois rock parfois douce et romantique, je crois que je suis un peu fleur bleue (à cause de cette fin de journée) et avec un Rodney pensif la tête dans les étoiles de notre belle galaxie."

__

(la dernière journée)

" Nous bougeons à peine, on ne se regarde pas beaucoup, je crois que nous aimerions être encore ensemble, même si Rodney est ce qu'il est, même s'il n'arrête pas de parler, ce qu'il a fait toute la semaine, on se regarde enfin plutôt je le regarde, j'ai envie de lui dire à quel point je l'aime et de lui faire pleins de baiser plus chaud que jamais il en aurait reçu de sa vie ! Je suis complètement dingue de lui et j'ai peur qu'il en souffre parce qu'il se sent différent ! Mais bordel Rodney je t'aime ! Même si c'est dur à dire et pas si facile à exprimer quand la personne que tu aimes est ton meilleur ami ! Je m'en fiche ! Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! Et c'est ça qui fait la toute la différence !

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Nous sommes enfin sortis de notre isolement provisoire. Ils m'ont tous accueillis avec délicatesse enfin presque tous ... Tous me fixent comme une bête curieuse c'est lourd au moindre de mes mouvements leurs rythmes cardiaques s'accélèrent. Les beaux discours ne changent rien à rien ! Je ne suis plus le Rodney Mckay qu'ils connaissaient."

- Rodney ? Vous allez bien ? Demanda Elisabeth. Vous êtes soucieux ?

Il leva ses yeux bleues pâles vers elle, puis fixa les autres atlantes.

- Ça va c'est juste que je vous sens nerveux et je le suis déjà moi-même ... Expliqua le canadien.

Je suis désolé, mais je crois que je ne suis plus aussi à l'aise avec la foule maintenant.

- Nous comprenons Rodney. Fit Elisabeth. Pendant que vous êtes ici, Carson vous attends à l'infirmerie pour vos résultats. Bon retour parmi nous !

- Parfait ! Comme au bon vieux temps ! John, vous venez ? Intima le canadien.

- Un bon soldat est un soldat en fonction ... Sur ce, bonne journée à tous ! Lança John amusé avant de rattraper le scientifique.

- Bonjour Rodney ! Fit joyeusement Teyla l'enlaçant amicalement.

- Salut Mckay ! Lança Ronon dans un grognement "joyeux".

- C'est fou comme cela me fait du bien de vous voir hors de votre quartier ! Reprit l'athosienne.

- C'est vrai que se balader un peu ne fait pas de mal. Dit le colonel venant d'arriver.

- Oh bonjour John ! S'écria la jeune guerrière.

- Grmf !

- Dommage pour vous ! Ronon m'a adressé ses quelques mots quotidien ! Ironisa Mckay.

Le runner fronça des sourcils et fixa le scientifique.

- Vous allez voir Mckay ! Si vous avez le courage de venir vous battre ... Et je ne retiendrais pas mes coups.

- Doucement Ronon ! Fit Teyla souriante. Sinon qu'allez-vous faire tous les deux ?

- Ça promet ! Lança le militaire. Je ne veux pas faire une tournée spéciale pour toute l'équipe, surtout que nous allons voir le Doc et qu'il ne va pas beaucoup apprécier le retard.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A l'infirmerie

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- C'est maintenant que vous arrivez jeunes hommes ! Lança Carson joyeux. Vos mieux tard que jamais ! Alors, comment allez-vous ?

- Ça va ! Firent John et Rodney en cœur.

- Alors, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Lança le médecin frétillant.

- Oui, mais arrêtez Carson vous commencez à me faire peur surtout quand vous sautillez sur place ! Ironisa le scientifique.

- Rodney ... Laissez-le mettre du suspens ! Reprocha le militaire. Alors ... C'est quoi la nouvelle Doc ?

- Je croyais que je devais mettre du suspens ? Demanda l'écossais. Bref passons ...

Ils se dirigèrent dans le bureau du médecin et s'installèrent tranquillement.

- Alors, voilà j'ai travaillé sur votre ADN et j'ai découvert que le fait d'avoir été mordu à modifier vos gènes ! Commença Carson.

- Oui, ça nous le savions déjà et ? Demanda Mckay.

- La morsure a inséré un gène inédit ayant largement modifié le gène ATA que je vous ai injecté ... Repris Carson. Tenez regardez voici votre ADN avant votre transformation ... ET le voici de nos jours ...

- Heu, Doc je ne suis pas généticien, mais il y a une couleur en plus et celle du gène ATA et plus présent ? Interrogea Sheppard.

- Effectivement ! Fit malicieusement le médecin.

- Vous pouvez expliquer ? Demanda le canadien.

- Pour faire court, le nouveau gène inoculé par morsure a réussie la ou j'ai échoué ! Il a perfectionné le gène ATA et vous voilà avec un gène original ! Fit Carson le sourire éblouissant. De plus le gène vampirique n'a pas percé tous ses secrets je suis sûr qu'il me cache encore beaucoup de choses et je suis sûr que j'arriverai à éradiquer votre cas spécial ! Parole de Beckett !

- Mouai, je vais avoir pas mal de temps à passer ici sans pouvoir aller au labo ... Déclara le canadien.

- Et je vais passer moins de temps à martyrisé les recrues, mais au moins je ne vous laisserai pas martyrisé Carson ! Reprit Sheppard.

- C'est généreux de votre part colonel, mais les recherches se feront sous mon contrôle et Rodney aura beaucoup de temps libre, car toute mon équipe et moi-même seront très occupés et un patient sans surveillance c'est risqué. Expliqua Carson puis ironisa. Mais vous faîtes une formidable nounou ! Alors, j'ai confiance en vous, mais ne revenez pas avec un membre cassé sinon je ne pourrais rien pour votre cas en ce moment.

- Ne vous en faite pas Carson je veillerais sur Rodney comme pendant la semaine. Fit le colonel.

- En effet John, vous allez cohabiter à nouveau ensemble ...

- Super, mais on ne m'a pas demandé mon avis ! S'insurgea Mckay. Mais je suis d'accords à condition que je puisse faire ce que je veux : allez au labo et ... je vous le direz quand j'en aurais envie !

- Bon sang Rodney si je te disais ce que j'avais envie moi ... Pensa John. J'ai envie de faire bien plus que de te surveiller ! Si tu ressens la peur, ressens-tu mon amour pour toi qui me consume corps et âme ?

Rodney sentit quelque chose de chaud et voir brûlant émanant du colonel, mais ne comprit rien de ce qu'il lui arrivait.

- Ce n'est pas que je vous chasse, mais nous avons encore du travail ! Lança Carson et poursuivit malicieusement. Bon je vous souhaite une bonne journée et en mettez pas les pieds dans mon infirmerie sans une raison valable.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Je ne vous déçois pas avec ce chapitre j'espère ? ? ? Vos avis ? ? ?

J'ai mis les sentiments de John en avant dans ce chapitre ! Un petit Pov ça change un peu même si dans la deuxième partie j'ai ajouté les sentiments de Rodney ^^ (je n'aurais pas écrit deux Pov qui dirait la même chose sinon ça serait terriblement répétitif ^^) Sinon quand pensez-vous ? (Au faite Pov = Point of View pour ceux qui ne savent pas ^^ C'étais la leçon du jour en direct mdr ^^ )


	19. Chapter 19

Et voila !!!! une petite suite ! Bref ça ne se passe pas très bien chez nos atlantes ! (une toute petite suite ='( mais je me rattraperais promis ! ^^)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Couloir de la salle d'entraînement.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Rodney vous venez vous entraîner ? Proposa John. Si vous en avez envie ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de faire un tour au labo ? Demanda le canadien sans répondre à la question du militaire.

- Non, vous devez être accompagné ... Et j'aurais pensé que vous défoulez vous aurez fait du bien ! S'exclama Sheppard.

Rodney se crispa et croisa les bras.

- Je ne suis pas un militaire, je suis un scientifique ! J'aurais espéré travailler en tant que scientifique et pas en tant que militaire du dimanche ! S'énerva Mckay.

Le militaire se tendit à l'appellation de "militaire du dimanche".

- Vous m'en voulez toujours pour ça ? Bon sang Rodney mettez aussi du vôtre ! Si j'aurai été à votre place je me serais mieux comporté que vous !

- Oui j'ai le droit de vous en vouloir non ? Et d'après vous je suis difficile ? ! Vous vous foutez de moi ? Fit le canadien d'une voix glaciale. Je ne vous permets pas Colonel ! Vous vous estimez capable de plus de contrôle que moi c'est ça ?

- Parfaitement ! Vous n'arrêtez jamais de vous plaindre et de pleurer dans votre coin à longueur de temps ! Gronda le militaire.

- Ok ! Vous pensez que c'est simple ! Lança le scientifique furieux. Si vous voulez tester je peux très bien le faire !

Rodney se concentra et ses crocs s'allongèrent, ses yeux prirent une teinte rouge sang et s'approcha dangereusement.

- Rodney ...

- Il n'y a pas de Rodney qui tienne ! Vous vous pensez plus fort que moi n'est-ce pas ? Et si je vous mords, que vous vous transformez ? Vous penserez tenir combien de temps sans vouloir attaquer quelqu'un ?

- Rodney calmez-vous ... Je suis ...

- J'en ai marre de vos excuses Sheppard ! Vociféra Rodney. J'en ai marre d'être surveillé à longueur de temps ! Marre que l'on cherche à me fuir dès que j'arrive ! Marre d'être quelqu'un d'autre ! Je veux être libre ! Je ne suis pas une bête !

Il s'estompa sa transformation et s'éloigna du militaire.

- Allez vous entraîner j'en n'ai plus rien à faire puisque je suis un boulet pour vous ! Fit sèchement le canadien qui s'éloigna.

- Rodney où allez-vous ? Interrogea John.

- VOIR UN AMI QUI M'AIDE LUI AU MOINS ! ! ! Hurla le scientifique en direction de l'infirmerie.

Il débarqua comme une tempête au milieu de l'infirmerie.

- CARSON ! ! ! Hurla le canadien.

L'équipe du généticien et lui-même sursautèrent à cause du fléau canadien.

- Rodney je vous avais dit de ne pas venir sauf en cas d'urgence ... Lança le médecin. Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive ?

- J'ai failli mordre le colonel parce qu'il m'a poussé à bout ... Ce n'est pas un cas d'urgence peut-être ? Injectez-moi un sédatif ou bien un truc de sorcier vaudou sinon je vais le tuer !

- Oh ! En effet ... mais si je vous injecte un sédatif est-ce que votre corps va réagir ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais si vous ne faîtes rien je vais craquer ! Fit Mckay suppliant tandis que le militaire débarqua dans l'infirmerie. Foutez le camps ou je vous frappe !

- Rodney nous devons nous parler ! Lança John.

- Mais je n'ai rien à vous dire Sheppard ! Vociféra Mckay. Alors, dégagez d'ici et retournez vous amuser avec vos petits soldats !

- ÇA SUFFIT MAINTENANT ! Fit l'écossais puis le silence s'installa. Vous voyez comme c'est agréable le silence ?

- Carson ... Fit le canadien en lui tendant le bras. Si vous ne le faîtes pas je vais faire un malheurs.

- RODNEY JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ ! Hurla le colonel l'air sincère.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé D'HURLER dans MON INFIRMERIE ! Alors, maintenant John, vous allez faire un tour le temps que je m'occupe de ce canadien de malheurs et je ne veux plus entendre un bruit ! C'est clair net et maintenant tout le monde se tait ! Merci !

- J'aimerais avoir vos versions des faits sur vos malentendu jeunes hommes. Dit Carson aux deux atlantes. Si vous voulez bien John je vais commencer par Rodney.

Le médecin se plaça à l'entrée de l'infirmerie et désigna la sortie.

- Si vous voulez bien patienter un peu colonel.

- Ok, mais vous en avez pour longtemps avec moi je n'ai pas trop envie de parler ! Lança Rodney plaintif.

- Eh bien, si vous le souhaitez je peux commencer par John pendant que vous vous reposerez et après on discute ? Proposa l'écossais. Ça marche ?

- Parfait je pense que je serais plus calme après avoir fait un bon somme.

Le canadien s'installa sur un lit et tendit son bras droit et le médecin lui injecta un peu de sédatif.

- Bonne sieste Mckay ! Lança John.

- Si vous le dîtes colonel ! J'ai franchement l'impression que ma vie avec vous se résume à vivre à l'infirmerie et à dormir ... et encore ... Bonne nuit ... Émit doucement Rodney.

- A nous deux colonel. Fit amicalement Carson. Que c'est-il passé entre vous deux ? Vous voulez peut-être aller dans mon bureau devant une bonne tasse de thé ?

Le militaire acquiesça et tout deux entrèrent dans la petite pièce. L'écossais prépara son thé et sortit quelques biscuits.

- Hey je ne suis pas Rodney, ne me gâtez pas autant ! Plaisanta John.

- Il est cinq heure pour nous donc tradition oblige jeune homme. Fit amicalement Carson. Donc où en étions-nous ? Ah ou, que c'est-il passé entre vous deux pour vous mettre dans des états pareils ?

- Nous nous sommes parlés. Commença le militaire. Je lui ai proposé de venir se défouler un peu.

- Oui, donc tout se passait bien ? Interrogea Carson.

- Ouai, ensuite Rodney m'a lancé qu'il aurait aimé aller au labo et être tranquille sans m'avoir sur son dos. Je lui ai un peu grogné dessus, puis il m'a lancé l'éternel " je ne suis pas un militaire !". Je me suis énervé, il s'est énervé encore plus. Je lui ai dit qu'il était toujours à pleurer sur son sort et que j'aurais géré plus facilement sa transformation ... Il s'est transformé et m'a menacé puis il est partit vous voir et nous voilà ici ...

- Aye et tout ça pour arriver à ce résultat ? Demanda le médecin.

John hocha la tête l'air honteux. Vous êtes pire qu'un vieux couple ma parole ! Plaisanta l'écossais.

- Hem Carson, vous êtes le seul à qui je peux me confier, attendez avant de me répondre s'il vous plait. Ce que je vais dire n'est pas évidant à avouer.

L'étincelle amicale et rassurante dans les yeux de Carson l'incita à parler en toute confiance.

- Alors, je me lance : jesuisamoureuxdeRodneyMckayetjen'arrivepasàleluidire, mais surtout c'est que cet imbécile pourtant très intelligent ne le voit pas ...

- Quoi ? ! Je n'ai pas vraiment bien compris tout ce que vous venez de me dire ... Fit sincèrement l'écossais l'ai en totale incompréhension.

- Je suis dingue de Rodney et je n'arrive pas à le lui dire ... Articula John se dandinant sur sa chaise.

- Mais c'est fantastique ça ! C'est une chance de ressentir ce sentiment ! S'exclama Carson. Mis à part qu'il ne le sait pas, mais c'est quelque chose d'unique ! Peu de personnes vivent ce que vous traversez !

- C'est horrible ! Grimaça Sheppard. Je me réveille je pense à lui, je m'occupe de moi je pense à lui, quand je mange je pense à lui, je me couche je pense à lui ... même dans mes rêves je pense à lui ...

- Pendant les rapports de mission ? Demanda le médecin.

- Tout le temps Carson c'est à en devenir dingue ! Tout le temps, tout le temps, tout le temps ! à chaque fois j'ai besoin de l'avoir auprès de moi et s'il n'est pas en ma compagnie je me cherche dans toute la citée ! ça me rend dingue ! Et je ne sais pas comment le lui dire sans lui faire peur ...

- Aye. Je ne sais pas quoi dire ... Dit Carson embêté. Mais ce que vous ressentez est un sentiment noble et je pense qu'il comprendra si vous le prenez avec douceur et sincérité et il vous comblera ! Rodney est quelqu'un de bien quand il abandonne sa coquille.

- Merci Carson si vous savez comme ça fait du bien de se confier ! Je me sens plus léger !

- C'est mon rôle de médecin et d'ami, mais évitez de vous mettre dans des états pareils ! Conseilla le médecin.

- J'y penserais ! Lança John joyeux.

- Aller filer jeune homme ! Chuchota l'écossais une fois sortit de son bureau. Défoulez-vous ou promenez-vous un peu et n'oubliez pas de manger.

- Oui maman ! Plaisanta Sheppard.

Le militaire sortit discrètement de l'infirmerie le coeur léger le médecin se retourna et vit Rodney debout tout sourire.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sinon vous trouvez ça comment j'ai peur de me ramollir avec le temps mdr ^^


	20. Chapter 20

et voici la suite ^^ certains passages sont interdit pour les - de 16 ans ^^ ( pour la première partie. )

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Le militaire sortit discrètement de l'infirmerie le coeur léger Le médecin se retourna et vit Rodney debout tout sourire.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Carsooooooooooooon ... Si tu savais comme je me sens bien ...Fit Rodney.

- Vous ne devriez pas dormir jeune homme ? Interrogea l'écossais.

- J'ai dormi quelques minutes et j'avais besoin de te voir ... Dit Mckay s'approchant dangereusement.

- Rodney qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda le médecin collé contre le mur.

- J'ai envie de vous mon Carson ... Avoua étrangement le canadien. J'ai tout chaud tout partout ...

- Arrêtez tout-de-suite Rodney vous me faites peur ! Arrêtez maintenant ! Ordonna Carson.

Mais doucement le canadien s'empara des lèvres de son ami et glissa dans son cou avant de le mordiller tendrement.

- Rodney ... Gémit celui-ci.

Une douce chaleur accapara ses reins et il se colla auprès de Rodney. Mckay commença à débarrasser Carson de ses vêtements et embrassa chaque parcelle libre de la peau douce de l'écossais. Celui-ci retira à son tour tous les vêtements de Rodney et ils se collèrent tous les deux savourant leur plaisir. Mais ...

- Carson, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! Réagit brusquement le canadien.

Le médecin sursauta brusquement ne s'attendant pas à une tel réaction.

- Je suis désolé Rodney ! Parvint à bredouiller Carson. Je ...

Ils amassèrent leurs vêtements puis se rhabillèrent rapidement Rodney ne semblait pas pouvoir bougeait complètement perdu. Mort de honte et de tristesse, l'écossais sortit de l'infirmerie et se mit à courir le plus vite et le plus longtemps possible éclatant en sanglot dans un transporteur.

- Bloody Hell ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Rodney ... Je n'aurais pas dû ... J'aurais dû dire à John quand on était tous les deux ... Gémit Carson. Pourquoi je me suis laissé emporter ? Ils ne me le pardonneront jamais ...

- Carson ? Qui ne vous pardonnera pas quoi ? Interrogea une voix. Et pourquoi vous n'êtes pas à l'infirmerie ?

- Et vous que faites-vous ici ? Demanda Carson en évitant de répondre à la question du militaire.

- Je vous ai écouté et je suis partis me détendre en marchant, mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? Interrogea John. Ouvrez-moi Cardson sinon je le fais à votre place.

- Je ... Je ... Je vous ai menti ! Commença Carson.

- Quoi ? Quand est-ce que vous m'avez menti ? Demanda Sheppard.

- Je suis amoureux de Rodney ! J'ai pas réussi à vous l'avouer, car vous l'avez fait avant moi ! Gémit Carson.

La colère commença à envahir le militaire au fur et à mesure que le médecin se confia.

- J'ai eu très envie de lui ... Et le sédatif a eu un effet euphorisant ...

La porte du transporteur s'ouvrit brutalement et une tornade brune fonça à l'intérieur. Il plaqua le médecin contre le mur l'air franchement en colère.

- Rodney est l'amour que je n'ai jamais eu Carson ! Et je ne veux pas que vous l'approchiez ne serais-ce que pour un examen médical parce que je ne le supporterais pas ! Grogna John.

- Rodney ne vous appartient pas colonel ! Il est digne d'être aimé d'une personne qui ne voit pas en lui qu'un cerveau ! Répliqua l'écossais.

- Parce que d'après-vous je ne vois qu'en lui que le génie ? Je ne vous permé pas Docteur ! Lança Sheppard énervé.

- Oh que oui vous ne voyez que le cerveau ! Et de plus vous ne vous arrêterez pas à une seule conquête vous être trop volage pour vous attacher à une seule personne ! Fit sèchement Carson. J'aime Rodney et tout ce qu'il est et ça ne changera pas !

- Oh bien sûr je suis trop volage ... Et vous qui vous faites draguer par une armada d'infirmière, militaire et tout le tutti vous vous croyez mieux peut-être ! Fit John encore plus énervé. Elle est belle votre fidélité ! Surtout que Cadman vous courre après depuis des siècles !

- Mais j'aime Rodney et moi au moins je n'ai pas une stupide loi militaire m'empêchant d'être auprès de lui ! Répliqua Carson.

- Ha ! Et celle de ne pas sortir avec ses patients ! Vociféra le militaire. De plus le Don't ask don't tell n'est appliqué que si le militaire en question est découvert ! Vous ne briseriez pas le coeur de Rodney pour aller le cajolé une fois que vous m'auriez fait renvoyer !

- Si vous savez, c'est pas l'envie qui me démange ! Grogna Beckett l'air mauvais.

- Alors, voici votre vrai visage ! Celui d'une ordure hypocrite ! Vous ne me prendrez pas Rodney ! Fit Shepard le prenant par le col.

- La ferme Sheppard ! Lâcha brusquement le médecin. Ce que Rodney veut je peux le lui donner aussi bien moralement ou physiquement.

Le militaire éclata de rire.

- Vous croyez que ce que je peux offrir à Rodney est minable comparé à vous ? Je peux le combler bien plus que vous ne le pourriez !

- Vous avez les besoins sexuels d'un adolescent pubère Sheppard ! Rétorqua le médecin. Ce que Rodney à besoin c'est d'affection et de tendresse ! Pas de se faire violenté par un militaire en manque d'affection !

Et le poing du dit militaire percuta le visage de Carson.

- Je suis capable de beaucoup de tendresse ...

- Oui et ma mâchoire et totalement d'accord avec vous colonel ! Fit Carson se massant doucement.

- Je le couvrirais de baiser plus brûlant les uns que les autres et quand je l'aurais délicatement préparé je le prendrais doucement, je lui donnerais envie de ressentir tellement plus ... et lorsqu'il me suppliera de le prendre plus vite et plus fort je ferais ce qu'il voudra ! Et je tiendrais longtemps le prenant pendant des heures et des heures pour qu'il hurle de plaisir et que son corps soit entièrement recouvert de sueur.

- Vous êtes diabolique Sheppard ! Murmura Carson près de lui.

- Oh que oui ! Murmura le militaire à son tour.

Leur discussion eut une conséquence sur leurs parties inférieures et ils se jetèrent férocement embrassant, mordant, griffant, léchant tout ce qui se trouvaient à leur porter faisant "l'amour" sauvagement, ils sortirent repus et surtout surpris par la violence de leurs actes.

- C'était purement sexuelle n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Carson.

- Oh que oui ça l'était ! Répondit John.

- En ce qui concerne Rodney ? Interrogea Beckett.

- Opération séduction, s'il craque pour l'un de nous l'autre lâche l'affaire ! Fit le militaire.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Laboratoire scientifique.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Hey Rodney ! Vous avez l'air de vous amuser avec ce bidule ? Fit John. Enfin dans votre labo ?

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas un "bidule" mais un convertisseur de lumière solaire, lunaire et j'en passe ... Répliqua Mckay.

- Et une fois la lumière convertie ça fait quoi ? Demanda le militaire.

- De la musique ... Fit le scientifique totalement exaspéré. Quelque chose de minable pour un grand génie et qui ne risque pas de sauver Atlantis en cas d'attaque !

- C'est pourtant un artefact ancien donc il réagit avec le gène ? Interrogea le militaire.

- Oui, mais aussi avec l'humeur ... On peut inviter les wraiths ici ils seront contents dès qu'ils nous verront leur faire un concert privé ! Grogna le scientifique.

- Je peux essayer ? Fit Sheppard l'air amusé.

Le canadien le lui donna et John se concentra un peu et une musique étrange débuta. C'était une sorte de musique techno joyeuse avec un rythme plutôt rapide.

- Vous avez l'air content vous au moins. Dit Rodney. Il a l'air de vous plaire, mais il ne me sert à rien alors si vous voulez faire un concert dans votre chambre vous pouvez le garder ce n'est pas ça qui pourrait sauver Atlantis ...

* Le docteur Rodney Mckay est demandé à l'infirmerie ! Lança une voix écossaise*

- Ah oui ... Déjeuner ! Bon l'équipe on se revoit plus tard ! Pas de bêtise pendant mon absence ! Cria Mckay. Au puis flûte fin de la journée pour tout le monde. On se revoit demain huit heures pétante ! John, vous m'accompagnez au cas ou ?

- Une invitation ? C'est un bon plan, ça veut dire qu'il m'aime ... Et plus que je le croyais ! Pensa John dont l'humeur plus qu'enthousiaste fit jouer un morceau très rythmé.

- Je prends ça pour un oui ! Déclara le scientifique. On y va ? J'ai pas envie d'avoir un médecin grincheux toute la journée !

- S'il est grincheux je pourrais toujours le retenir le temps que vous prenez la fuite. Ironisa le militaire.

- Nan pas cet écossais de malheurs ! Pleurnicha la conscience de John. Je veux pas que mon Rodney reste avec lui ... Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

- Hey Rodney ! Fit Carson joyeux. Je ne savais pas que le colonel viendrait lui-aussi ...

- Caché votre joie Beckett ! Lança le militaire. Je suis toujours le "gardien" de Rodney ! Se vanta Sheppard.

- Enfin bref ! Quand est-ce que le mange moi ? Demanda le scientifique.

- Oh oui ! Alors, j'ai préparé votre sang et je l'ai amélioré ! Vous ne pourrez plus boire plus autant de sang qu'avant parce que grâce à nous il est devenu plus une sorte de concentrer ! En modifiant suffisamment les taux de ...

- Il n'y a aucun risque au moins ? Demanda John.

- Aucun risque de dépendance plus ou moins violente ... Bref les réserve seront bien moins souvent vide ! C'est un bon point non ? Lança l'écossais les yeux dans ceux du militaire.

- Et s'il se passait quelque chose ? Répliqua Sheppard le regard lançant un défi au médecin. Par exemple que l'organisme de Rodney n'accepte pas la modification ? Hummm ...

- Hey le Rodney se trouve dans cette salle et aimerait bien manger pour voir si tout va bien se passer ! Remarque le scientifique. Je vais tester et on verra ... Et j'espère que vous n'avez pas modifié tout le sang ?

- Non, c'est un échantillon de deux litres fait pour être testé. Les réserves sont pleines et n'ont pas été touché ne vous en faites pas. Lui rassura le médecin.

Rodney prit le premier thermos et commença à boire en grognant au début.

- Le gout est vraiment bizarre ... Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude ... Fit Rodney.

L'objet ancien émit une musique parfaitement ironique semblant dire "c'est loupé" à chaque refrain.

- Mais c'est pas si mauvais que ça finalement ... Repris Mckay. Votre truc à un gout de poulet !

La musique s'estompa avec un couac surpris et John émit un grognement de frustration sous le sourire éclatant de Carson.

Le scientifique ferma les yeux de plaisir en pleine dégustation.

- Carson est brillant ! Moins que moi, mais brillant ! C'est vraiment excellent ! Pensa Rodney.

- Et toc dans les dents ! Rodney apprécie ce que je fais pour lui ! S'exclama mentalement le médecin.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ça fait toujours un partout et ça sera le seul point que tu auras et paf mange ça ! Bourrique écossaise ! s'exclama la conscience de John.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A suivre =D

Mdr !!! La guerre commence et pour l'instant je prends les paries !!! looool


	21. Chapter 21

Merci de suivre mon histoire ^^ Je vous adore ! ^^ Une tite review de temps en temps ça fait du bien ^^

Trishkya (la mère), Toryan (le père) et Idilya (la fille) sont les vampire de mon histoire ^^ souvenez-vous d'eux ^^

Par contre ce chapitre est moins de 16 ans ^^ vers la 2ème partie (je vous préviendrais ^^) ;-) Alors les enfants vous partez IMMÉDIATEMENT si vous êtes trop sensible !

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pendant ce temps la sur une planète lointaine ... Pas si lointaine que ça ...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Concentrons-nous les enfants ! L'heure de revoir notre cher petit a sonnée ! fit Toryan.

- Ouvre la porte ma chérie laisse ta vision te guider ! S'exclama Trishkya.

La jeune vampire se concentra, entra dans un état de transe et lança les cordonnées d'Atlantis sur le DHD.

- Père le vois-tu ? Demanda Idilya dans un souffle. Est-il sur cet planète ? Me suis-je trompé ? Père ! ?

- Tais-toi fille ! une barrière semble être activé pour empêcher les intrusions ... Lança le père.

- Que faire pour mon pauvre bébé ! Gémit la mère. Oh ton pauvre frère est là-bas et reste avec ses animaux de compagnie ... Peut-être qu'ils lui ont fait subir des expériences sur son corps si fragile ?

- Mère, Rodney a choisi de les suivre ... Serait-il possible qu'il résiste plus que l'on ait pensé ?

La porte se coupa d'elle-même n'ayant pas reçut le loisir de servir.

- Il n'a pas été soumis à la tentation ... Nous pourrons l'aider en temps voulu. Trishkya ! Idilya ! Appela Toryan. Le temps sera bientôt venu nous irons le chercher et il sera dans notre camps !

Quartier militaire.

- Oh Rodneeeeeeeeeeey ! Fit un militaire possédant un instrument de musique. Si tu savais ... tout le mal qu' Beckett m'a fait ...

- Triple crétin maniaque de l'aiguille et qui te poursuit sans relâche pour "ton bien" et qui n'arrête pas de te saouler avec son sang saveur poulet-cacahuètes ... et tout le tutti ... Grogna la conscience. Commence joyeusement à me les briser ...

Il gratta furieusement sur sa guitare en suivant le rythme de son nouveau joujou et resta dans le noir ...

- Oh Rodneeeeeeeeeey si tu savais Chantonna John. Tout le bien que j'vais te donner Si Beckett s'interposait Je ferai du haggis d'écossais

- Hey Rodney je viens te sauver des griffes de ce sorcier vaudou qui doit sûrement te draguer en douce ! Déclara mentalement Sheppard.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Infirmerie

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Dîte-moi Carson ? Demanda Rodney. Vous ne trouvez pas l'attitude du colonel étrange ?

- Il est vrai qu'en ce moment il est un peu surmené, mais il s'en remettra s'il lâche prise quelques instants.

*Le docteur Beckett est demandé pour la réunion du staff scientifique et médical de la cité merci !*

- Je vais marcher un peu ! Fit Rodney.

Et le scientifique disparu au détour d'un couloir.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Salle d'entraînement.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Une droite pour le pauvre sac de sable, une !

- Nya nya nya ! Le docteur Beckett est demandé pour la réunion nya nya nya !

Un kick violent venant de la jambe gauche.

- Et on pense à moi dans tout ça !

Kick venant de droite cette fois-ci.

- Je suis ...

Crochet du gauche.

- Le chef ...

Crochet du droit.

- Scientifique de ...

Enchainement de coups plus violent les uns que les autres.

- Cette bande d'andouille incapable de lasser leurs chaussures sans ma permission !

Il frappa plus fort.

- On ne me demande plus rien depuis que je suis devenu un putin de vampire !

Il hurla et frappa si fort que le sac se rompit brutalement et déversa son sable en volant à travers la salle.

- Je suis devenu inutile et une corvée pour tous ! Pour John qui doit me surveiller et Beckett qui joue au dileur de sang renforcé !

Il trouva un second sac qui ne fit pas long feu lui aussi.

- J'EN AI MARRE DE SERVIR DE ROUE DE SECOURS ! ! ! PUTIN DE REUNION ! ! ! PUTIN DE STAFF ! ! ! PUTIN DE VAMPIRE ! ! ! MEEEEERDEEEEEEEEEE ! ! !

- Hey Rodney ! Doucement ! C'est pas vous qui faite le ménage dites-moi ? Plaisanta Sheppard.

- Vous foutez quoi ici ? Gronda Rodney.

- Je voulais vous voir et passer un peu de temps avec vous. Déclara le militaire. Mais vous avez l'air occupé à démolir l'équipement sportif. Je peux me joindre à vous pour tout ranger si vous le souhaitez ?

- Oh ! Ok ! J'ai vu, j'ai fait fort aujourd'hui. Fit le canadien se décrispant. Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?

- J'ai fait un petit tour à l'infirmerie, vous n'étiez pas, puis un tour au labo et au mess, toujours personne. Bon j'avoue pour l'idée du mess c'est plutôt con de ma part. Expliqua John. Mais pourquoi vous étiez si énervé ?

- Vous n'avez pas entendu l'annonce du docteur Weir ? Fit Rodney en balayant le sable qui trônait partout. Tous les scientifiques et médecins sont invités à une réunion ... Et moi je n'étais pas invité ...

- Oh Rodney ... Fit John triste pour lui.

- On ne me donne que des objets miteux à étudier ... Et ... ET ... Je ... Commença Mckay une boule dans la gorge. Je ... JE ... ne suis même plus considéré comme un scientifique ...

John attrapa un Rodney en larme dans ses bras.

- Hey heeeey ! Vous êtes toujours le meilleur pour moi Rodney. Même si vous n'êtes pas invité à de stupide réunion. Consola Sheppard il câlina doucement son dos et posa sa tête contre le sommet de celle du scientifique. Et vous faites partie d'une des meilleures équipes de toute la base.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Salle d'entraînement. (attention lemon)

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Vous le dîtes sincèrement John ? Demanda Rodney les yeux débordant de larmes.

- Mais oui ! Je suis vraiment sincère, sinon vous n'auriez jamais eu mon respect ni mon admiration. Fit timidement Sheppard.

- John ? Lança Mckay les yeux planté dans ceux du militaire.

Les yeux du militaire étonnèrent Rodney tant l'éclat de tendresse brillait dans son regard.

- Oui ... Rodney ... Répondit John.

- Tenez votre promesse ... Commença le canadien.

Le militaire poussa un "hu ?" interrogatif.

- Celle de ne plus jamais me laisser seul ... Finit le scientifique.

Le sang de John ne fit qu'un tour et une immense vague de chaleur conquit tout son corps. D'un geste totalement sheppardien, il s'empara des lèvres de Rodney et l'embrassa chaudement laissant exprimer ses sentiments. Le manque d'air se fit sentir et il abandonna à contre-cœur les lèvres de son canadien.

Tous deux se levèrent et John avait l'air particulièrement gêné par ce qu'il venait de faire comprendre à Rodney.

- Rodney si vous m'en voulez ... Je comprends ... S'expliqua Sheppard. Mais ...

Le scientifique se jeta sur la bouche du militaire le dévorant tendrement de baiser avec application et s'approcha du corps en fusion de son homologue américain.

- Viens avec moi ... Demanda John avec sensualité la main tendu vers le canadien.

Il lui prit la main et se laissa entraîner sous les douches de la salle de combat.

Lentement les vêtements tombèrent comme les feuilles en automne en oubliant la petite radio à l'oreille du scientifique ainsi que la sienne et délicatement John caressa la peau nue de son amoureux le faisant soupirer. Rodney s'appliqua lui aussi à réchauffer l'atmosphère en l'embrassant dans le cou et dériva jusqu'au torse parsemé de poils bruns.

- Laisse-moi te faire l'amour Rodney ... Laisse-moi te faire du bien ... Soupira le militaire. Donne-moi ton accord s'il te plait.

- Fais-moi du bien ... Gémit le canadien. Prends-moi ...

Le coeur de John bondit dans sa poitrine et il s'attaqua au bouton de chair qu'il taquina avec joie tout en activant l'eau où ils se glissèrent dessous. Doucement leurs corps se frôlèrent dans des contacts électrisants.

John glissa toujours plus bas avec une lenteur insupportable, torturant chaque parcelle libre du canadien totalement soupirant et gémissant.

- J'ai encore une promesse à te faire mon coeur. Déclara le militaire. Celle de te faire découvrir l'orgasme à chaque fois que je te ferais l'amour.

Le sexe de Rodney frémit aux paroles de John.

- Jooooooooooohn ! Tu vas me tueeeeeeeeeeeeeer ! ! ! C'est trop ... Souffla le scientifique. Aaaaaaaaaaaah !

Le militaire avait prit le sexe pulsant de Rodney dans sa bouche et faisait tout son possible pour que son beau canadien arrive au plaisir suprême, le suçotant pendant quelques minutes toujours avec une lenteur folle, le mordillant légèrement et le léchant avec adoration. Le scientifique recula contre le panneau de la gigantesque salle de bain commune la plus proche en haletant tellement fort que John se félicita pour l'effet produit, commença à le prendre en bouche plus profondément et plus rapidement encouragé par les mains de Rodney se frayant un chemin dans la chevelure, puis ses reins commencèrent à bouger et plus John continuait plus les halètements sur muèrent en plaintes gorgées de plaisir et Rodney vit un long flash blanc offrant sa semence à John qui l'avala le regard rempli d'amour.

- Et toi John ? Tu n'as pensé qu'à moi ... Fit Rodney à bout de souffle.

- Mais qui te dit que j'ai fini mon ange ? Interrogea John avec un regard remplit de désir.

- Oooooh John ... Répondit le canadien ses yeux lançant le même message.

Le militaire allongea le scientifique sur le dos puis lubrifia ses doigts sous les yeux confiant et heureux du scientifique qui commençait à reprendre du poil de la bête. Il introduisit un premier doigt vite rejoins par un deuxième puis un troisième et commença à les bouger longuement.

- John je t'en supplie prends-moi ! Réclama le canadien à bout.

- Je veux te torturer encore un peu ... fit John avec une voix sombre.

Il trouva une zone particulièrement sensible et s'amusa avec la caressant et la percutant tandis que Rodney était perdu dans une zone ou le plaisir était maître. John fit ronronner le canadien et s'en amusa.

- Pitié prends-moi ! ! ! Pitié ! ! ! Grogna le scientifique.

- Tu es à point maintenant ! Remarqua Sheppard.

Et il glissa son membre plus dur que jamais dans le corps brûlant de Rodney qui ne put retenir un gémissement. Toujours avec lenteur, il débuta des mouvements doux et tendres le faisant gémir encore et encore.

*- Rodney répondez-moi* Fit une voix écossaise.

- Hmmmmmmoui Caaaarsoooon ? Lança Rodney avec difficulté.

*- J'aurais besoin de vous voir si vous êtes disponible. Vous êtes toujours là ? ? ?* Demanda l'écossais.

John continua de buter dans le corps de Rodney avec force en poussant des gémissement rauque, alors que le canadien retenait avec peine ses gémissements.

- Jeeeeeee ! Oh bon sang ! Je vais veniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir bientôôôôôôôôt ! ! ! Gémit le scientifique.

*- Rodney vous allez bien ?* Interrogea le médecin dont la voix ne cachait pas une inquiétude.

Flash flash flash et re-flash Rodney retenait ses hurlements de plaisir et se mordit le poing jusqu'au sang les yeux roulant dans leurs orbites tellement le militaire faisait si bien son travail.

- Je vais bien Carson ... Je vais ... Vous ... Rappeler ... Plus tard ... Fit le canadien avec les plus grandes difficultés du monde et interrompit la conversation.

Le canadien crut mourir de honte et de plaisir. Il venait de parler avec Carson alors que John pilonnait sa prostate avec malice et férocité amoureuse.

- John ... tu es ... cinglé ... Cria Rodney ne retenant plus la pression de sa satisfaction précédente alors que John avait saisi son sexe et imprimé des mouvements rapide et puissant.

- Oh oui ! Oh oui je suis dingue et même cinglé ... Répondit tendrement le militaire. Mais je t'aime tellement que ... Même Carson ... Ou un autre ... T'aurais eu en communication ... Je n'aurais pas arrêté ... De te combler ...

- Je t'aime tant ... Avoua Rodney haletant.

- Je t'aime si fort ! Répondit John d'une voix rauque.

Et pour le prouver il buta encore plus et toujours plus vite, plus fort arrachant des mots brûlant de passion de la part du scientifique. Le militaire l'embrassa avec tout son coeur et se jeta à corps perdu dans sa promesse. Rodney hurla et atteignit l'orgasme éjaculant dans la main du militaire et celui-ci le suivit se repentant dans le corps de son amant avec des grognements satisfait.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

À suivre !

*soupir* Vous avez aimé ce chapitre ??? C'est dur d'écrire un tel passage ^^ c'est du sport c'est moi qui vous le dit !!! XD

Ce chapitre est aussi pour Isamckay dont la passion pour les McShep est aussi la mienne ^^


	22. Chapter 22

Mdr j'aurais trop aimée voir la tête de Carson quand il a "entendu" ce qu'il s'est passé XD ^^ Sinon voici la suite =D

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Désolé John, mais je dois filer ! Déclara le canadien.

- Naaaaaan reste avec moi ! Pleurnicha le militaire. Je veux pas te laisser partir alors que je t'ai enfin pour moi tout seul ...

- Jooooohn je n'ai pas trop le choix ! Répondit Rodney. Je serais resté avec toi si j'aurais pu, mais ...

*- Rodney ... Je vous attends dans mon bureau, venez dans les plus brefs délais* Fit Elisabeth.

- C'est bon je viens ! Râla le canadien.

- Bon on se voit quand tu veux et on réglera quelques détails. Fit rapidement Speedy-Mckay.

- Ok si tu me cherches je finirai de ranger la salle que tu as massacrée mon coeur ! Répondit le militaire.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bureau du Docteur Weir.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Il entra dans le bureau de la diplomate où elle l'attendait avec Carson.

- Oui c'est pourquoi encore ? ? ? Demanda le canadien franchement agacé.

- Lorsque l'on vous appelle Rodney vous devez venir. Fit Elisabeth.

- Oui c'est tout ce que vous aviez à dire ? Répliqua Mckay. J'ai autre chose à faire alors ...

- Rodney ce n'est pas pour ça que nous vous avons appelé. Expliqua Carson.

- C'est à propos de la réunion que nous avons tenue sans vous. Poursuivit Elisabeth.

- Ah oui c'est aussi pour ça que vous m'avez laissé en plan tandis que je n'étais même pas au courant bravo la solidarité ! Gronda Rodney.

- Cette réunion n'était absolument pas prévue. Répliqua la dirigeante d'un ton sec.

- Elle vous concernait Rodney. Déclara l'écossais.

- Raison de plus pour savoir pourquoi on ne m'a pas invité je suis toujours un scientifique que je saches ! S'énerva Mckay.

- Ce n'est pas ça le problème Rodney ! Repris Elisabeth.

- ALORS C'EST QUOI CE FOUTU PROBLEME ? Cria Rodney ayant perdu patience.

- Les vampires ont ouvert une liaison l'espace de cinq minutes avec la citée. Lança la jeune femme.

- Et alors si ça se trouve ce n'est même pas eux qui nous ont contactés. Défendit l'écossais.

- Oh d'accord j'ai compris ... Vous pensez tout bêtement, docteur Weir, que je suis complice des vampires c'est ça ? Interrogea le canadien. Ok ... Ok ... J'en ai marre si c'est ça je préfère me tirer sur une planète tranquille et sans préjuger !

- Rodney calmez-vous ! Fit doucement Carson. Nous n'avons pas vraiment pensé à un cas pareil ! Rodney je vous fais entièrement confiance je sais que vous y êtes pour rien.

- Carson ! S'écria la diplomate. Je sais que Rodney est l'un des nôtres, mais ...

- Je suis fatigué de devoir me battre pour être ce que je ne suis plus Carson je veux partir ! Ordonna le scientifique.

- Excusez-moi ? ! Fit la diplomate abasourdis.

- Je pars de la citée et je m'installe sur une planète où bien sur le continent avec ceux qui me prouveront qu'ils sont mes amis.

* Activation non programmé de la porte des étoiles !*

John, Carson, Ronon, Teyla, Elisabeth et Rodney se précipitèrent dans la salle de contrôle.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes sans riens douter de ce qui allait se passer.

/Rodney ... Rodney ... Rodney .../

Le canadien ferma ses yeux déstabilisé par la voix.

/Rodney je sais que tu m'entends écoute ma voix, laisse-toi guider .../

Le scientifique émit un gémissement imperceptible et commença à mettre ses mains contre sa tête tandis que les atlantes fixaient la porte.

- Vous pensez que c'est eux ? Interrogea Teyla.

- Possible. Répondit Ronon.

/Focalise-toi sur ma voix ... Voilà ... c'est bien ! Continu ignore les voix autres que la mienne .../

- Il y a très peu de chance que ce soit eux. Fit John. Quand pensez-vous Rodney ?

- Rodney ? Vous allez bien ? Interrogea le médecin.

Le canadien ne répondit pas.

/Rodney écoute attentivement ... ouvre-nous ... Fais tout ce que tu peux pour ouvrir/

Il émit un grognement plaintif.

- Manipulatiooooon ... Siffla le scientifique. Je dois obéir aux ordres ...

/Vas-y Rodney laisse-moi te guider ... Laisse-toi aller ... Ouvre-nous .../

- Ronon ! John ! Maintenez Rodney ! Ordonna Elisabeth.

- Je dois obéir ... Gémit Rodney. Il le faut ... Il le faut ...

- Rodney écoutez-nous ! Fit Teyla. Ne les laissez pas vous manipuler.

/Ouvre-nous ... Use de tes capacités pour le faire ... C'est un ordre !/

- Ouvrir ... Je dois leur ouvrir ... Continua Rodney.

Il les projeta tous à travers la pièce et se dirigea vers Grodin les yeux les iris totalement dilatés et lui brisa un bras d'un coup sec en l'envoyant valser. Le canadien toujours sous le contrôle désactiva le bouclier et les vampires débarquèrent à Atlantis.

- Rodney non ... Firent les atlantes.

Mais hélas ce fut trop tard les vampires pénétrèrent dans Atlantis une fois le bouclier baissé.

- Merci mon frère pour ton aide ! Comme tu m'as manqué ! Soupira Idilya se jetant au cou du canadien.

Le père rompit le contrôle mental et Rodney reprit ses esprits, étonné et il repoussa rudement la vampire.

- Je t'avais dit que nous viendrons mon frère ! Fit la jeune fille.

- Encore avec tes animaux de compagnie ... Remarqua Toryan le regard méprisant. Tu sens ce que je sens Trishkya ? Cette citée est un véritable garde-manger ...

- Vous ne toucherez à personne ici ! Gronda Mckay. Pas tant que je suis là !

/Laisse tomber fils ... Nous arrivons à te contrôler essaie de bouger pour nous empêcher .../

Les pupilles du canadien se dilatèrent à nouveau et son corps se détendit.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Interrogea brusquement John et Carson.

- Laissez-le ! Lança Elisabeth. On peut peut-être empêcher un massacre ?

- Nous l'avons sous notre contrôle ... Si c'est le seul moyen pour qu'il soit avec nous ... Déclara Trishkya.

- Et nous ne craignons pas la mort surtout quand un humain ou une autre race nous l'apporte ... Nous sommes immortelle. Fit Toryan.

- Père ? Laissons les en vie ... Notre frère s'occupera d'eux. Réclama Idilya.

Un grognement venant de Mckay les étonnèrent tous. Le canadien semblait parfaitement concentré et le regard qu'il leva en direction des vampires sembla prouver un changement. - Il veut nous échapper brave petit ! Fit affectueusement la mère en lui caressant la joue.

- Prends son contrôle il faut que je me nourrisse immédiatement ! Ordonna le père. Le préparer pendant tout ce temps n'a pas été une mince histoire.

Il remarqua Grodin au bout de la salle maintenant son bras brisé et à l'aide de sa grande vitesse il se retrouva derrière le jeune homme et le vida de son sang avec habileté.

- Il n'a pas hurlé quel courage ! Soupira Idilya. Père allons nous nourrir plus loin il y a d'autre homme ... Des soldats et des hommes plutôt intelligents ... Mère nous t'en apporterons quelques-uns ...

- Merci, mais je vais m'occuper de la femme au vêtement rouge. Ses manières m'ont trop irrités ! Déclara la mère.

Père et fille se mirent à courir à travers la citée faisant un véritable carnage et s'amusant à martyriser les atlantes trop peu appétissant.

- Alors, ma belle tu vas être mon goûté ? Lança Trishkya. Tu n'as pas l'air satisfaite ?

- Laissez-la ! Firent Ronon et Carson.

- Nous ne vous laisserons pas faire soyez en sûr ! Lancèrent Teyla et John.

- Vous ne voulez pas changer et cesser de tuer des humains ? Les animaux peuvent être un recours pour vous nourrir ! Remarqua la diplomate. Rodney a fait ce choix pour nous !

- Mon fils n'a pas compris que notre race est supérieure le sang humain est bien plus nourrissant que n'importe quel autre breuvage. Affirma la femme. Les humains sont de la nourriture depuis des millénaire ils renforcent notre race ainsi que les wraiths ... Pourquoi ne pas se nourrir d'eux si ce n'est que nous souffrons d'une faim perpétuelle si nous devenons "végétarien".

- Mais la science s'améliore ... Tenta Carson.

- Ce n'est plus la peine de chercher à me convaincre ! Gronda la vampire. J'ai faim et je vais manger ...

Elle se jeta sur Elisabeth quand quelque chose la retenu et la projeta contre le mur opposé.

- Mon bébé ne veut pas que je leur fasse du mal ! Gémit Trishkya. Pourquoi ? ? ?

- Je ne toucherai jamais à MA famille ! Riposta le canadien.

- Tu n'es pas comme eux tu es l'un des notre ! Tu es mon fils ! Ce ne sont que de la vulgaire nourriture ! Quand vas-tu le comprendre ? Interrogea la vampire.

- La ferme ! Gronda Mckay.

Et il se jeta sur sa mère vampirique et la frappa avec rage. Fatigué de se battre elle le frappa à son tour arrachant griffant jusqu'au sang à chaque coup et l'envoyant au tapis aux pieds des siens.

- Rodney ... Fit John.

- Fous-moi la paix c'est mon combat ! Répliqua violemment le scientifique.

Plus cela allait et plus le combat était inégal la femme le frappait trop fort et Rodney saignait beaucoup trop ... Le sang en moins lui donnait horriblement soif.

- Nourris-toi mon fils ... Sinon la souffrance que tu ressens en cet instant ne cessera de s'intensifier. Conseilla la vampire.

A bout de force et en manque le canadien s'évanouis et ce retrouva dans une cellule avec ses compagnons et sans Elisabeth.

- Elle l'a pas ... Murmura Rodney d'une voix tremblante.

Ses compagnons hochèrent leur tête sous les larmes qui coulaient doucement.

- Si je m'étais battu ... Je n'aurais pas ouvert à ces monstre ! C'est ma faute ... Je ... Ne vaut pas mieux qu'eux ...

Les atlantes ne pouvaient rien faire mis à part garder le silence. Puis Carson dans l'ombre prit la parole.

- Tu as été manipulé ...

- Mais j'avais vu cette scène avant ! Gémit Rodney. Elle me l'avait montrée ... Et toi aussi tu aurais dû mourir Carson ...

- Je ne suis pas loin de l'être mon ami ... Articula faiblement le médecin.

- NON ! Hurla Rodney. Tu t'es interposé c'est ça ?

- Je l'ai fait pour sauver Elisabeth, mais je n'ai rien pu faire ...

Rodney rampa jusqu'à l'écossais.

- Tu as toujours sauvé les autres ... Gémit le canadien auprès du corps de son ami.

- Je vais ...

- Non Doc vous n'allez pas ... Fit John.

- Soyez courageux ... Dit Teyla les yeux brillant de larme.

- On est avec vous ! Murmura Ronon.

- Rodney ... Fais de moi un vampire ...

- Quoi ? ! S'étonna le canadien. Mais ... Carson ... Je ne peux pas ...

- Carson ...

- Rodney ... Faîtes-le et reprenez vos forces ... Souffla le médecin. Rodney ... Je vous ...

Doucement Rodney s'approcha de la gorge du médecin et l'écossais lui murmura faiblement "je t'aime" au creux de l'oreille du scientifique.

Il s'ouvrit les veines puis délicatement il embrassa le cou de son ami et planta ses crocs en le faisant boire son sang en même temps.

Tout deux grognèrent de contentement, le flot de sang qu'ils échangeaient tous les deux étaient comme l'oxygène qu'ils respiraient tous les jours.

Puis, Rodney ressenti très vite une sorte de puissant orgasme pompant plus de sang également suivi par Carson. Les autres fixaient la scène avec écoeurement, mais pour John, lui, il fixait la scène avec une envie et une jalousie maladive. Carson prenait son pied avec SON Rodney et n'en finissait pas de gémir de plaisir ...

Puis Rodney s'arrêta et le médecin grogna de frustration.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pas tapé ! ! ! Je ne voulais pas tuer Carson ! ! ! (ce qui était prévue, mais je l'ai "sauvé") Bon maintenant on a deux vampire sur les bras, mais il est vivant nan ? Et la réaction de Jojo vous l'a trouvé comment ?

Ce que j'ai oublié de préciser c'est que Rodney s'est fait manipuler certes, mais son père et sa mère vampirique ont plusieurs capacités (si vous voulez la liste c'est le chapitre 28, oui j'ai détaillé leur capacité ^^ en gros c'était un bel indice pour le future =D)


	23. Chapter 23

Je le répète : un, deux ... Un, Deux ... Carson est vivant alors ne pleurez pas ou ne sortez pas chercher sa pierre tombale ce n'est pas la peine ^^" Si vous le cherchez il est en cellule et vampirisé XD Maintenant on continue son petit chemin (Hey ! non partez pas du blog ='( snif) laissez travailler la police mdr ^^ (dormir neuf heures quels pied =-P ^^) en 2ème partie (séparé par 3 lignes pour ne pas vous perdre ) maintenant voici le carnage du siècle ! ! ! Pour tous ceux qui mangent j'espère que je ne vais pas vous faire ... on passe les détails ^^"

Bon appétit XD et c'est partis pour le nettoyage de printemps version vampire-Mckay.

Encore MERCI pour votre fidélité ^^

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Continu s'il te plait ... Haleta Carson en continuant de boire le sang de Rodney.

- Je ne sais pas si ... Hésita Mckay.

- Tu perds ton sang ... Rodney ... Fit le médecin d'une voix douce.

Le canadien reprit sa tâche et l'embrassa à nouveau à l'emplacement de sa morsure avant de replanter ses crocs sur cette même trace.

Mais cette fois-ci Rodney se fit plus vorace faisant gémir Carson bien plus que la première fois. Perdu dans son délire le médecin fredonna une petite berceuse écossaise et le canadien ralentit aussitôt le rythme. L'écossais but goulument le sang disponible avant de se faire retirer le poignet blanc du scientifique.

- Mais j'ai encore soif ... Pleurnicha Carson et lança amoureusement. Mon Rodney ... Mon gentil Rodney ... s'il te plait ...

- Bordel Carson Rodney est à bout ! Craqua John en furie. Regarde-le ! C'est pas vrai !

- J'évacue le poison ... Ce n'est pas pareil ... Je crois que je vais ... être malade ... Gémit plaintivement le canadien.

Rodney étant affalé sur Carson voulut bouger, mais son corps épuisé refusa d'obéir et le médecin en profita pour caresser la peau venant juste de se régénérer.

Le militaire furieux attrapa Rodney et l'arracha des bras de l'écossais ayant l'air lui aussi très énervé.

- Sheppard ... Grogna le médecin.

- Beckett ! Lui répondit le militaire sur le même ton.

- Calmez-vous tous les deux ! Ordonna Teyla.

Puis l'écossais au sol se tordit de douleur, la transformation était bien plus douloureuse que la première partie le médecin n'en douta pas à l'instant.

- Roooodney ... Gémit Carson. Qu'est-ce qu'il ...

- Détends-toi et accepte la transformation ... Fit le scientifique patraque dans les bras du militaire.

- Rien que ça ? Interrogea Ronon.

- Oui ... Murmura le canadien. Maintenant laissez-moi me reposer ...

Il glissa contre Sheppard bien content d'avoir son Rodney collé à lui tandis que le scientifique cala sa tête dans le cou du militaire.

La transformation du médecin parut, en effet, plus douce une fois le conseil du canadien appliqué. Son corps se muscla un peu et sembla plus souple qu'avant, ses cheveux ne changèrent que très peu et ses yeux prirent une couleur plus claire que le ciel lors d'un jour d'été. En revanche, sa peau claire prit une teinte légèrement dorée.

- Comment allons-nous sortir ? Interrogea Teyla.

- Ouai, ils vont vouloir manger et on est le seul plat intéressant ici ! Remarque Ronon.

- Ils ont réussi à bloquer la citée pour qu'elle ne puisse pas nous être utile ... Réfléchit John. Peut-être que si l'un des deux se concentraient, ils pourraient ouvrir.

- Bonne idée, mais je pense que mon gène vampire n'est pas la clef. Fit Carson.

- Rodney peut peut-être nous aider s'il est plus en forme ? Proposa Teyla.

- Ba il ferait mieux de se dépécher, parce que le Doc n'a pas l'air très content ... Lança Ronon.

- Laissez-moi me concentrer ... Fit le canadien.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'essais rien ne se passa.

- Ils ont un système de penser presque identique aux wraiths ! S'écria Rodney. Si je n'étais pas en forme c'est parce que je me développais ... Donc si j'utilisais ce "réseau" je pourrais peut-être ...

Il se concentra à nouveau et ...

/Laissez-nous sortir .../

/Mon frère nous a rejoint ! C'est merveilleux !/

/Mon bébé est enfin avec nous/

/Ouvrez !/

La porte glissa et tous sortirent de la cellule.

/Voilà qui est fait/

Dans les couloirs de la citée plusieurs cadavres et de blessés erraient sur le sol faisant naître un sentiment de haine et de vengeance en Rodney, mais tout d'abord ils devaient reprendre des forces. Ils se dirigèrent à la réserve de sang et le corps put enfin penser les plaies non régénéré. Celle du scientifique se résorbèrent bien plus rapidement qu'à l'origine et tous remarquèrent que Rodney avait changé lui aussi.

Une fois rassasiés mes deux vampires se regardèrent et Carson perçut dans les yeux du canadien le changement de couleur et de ses iris. Le regard de Rodney était sombre et débordant de rage. Ses pupilles devinrent noir ténèbres, ses iris devinrent blanches et en fente (non ce n'est pas une erreur de ma part ^^)  
Le scientifique se retourna et partit à pleine vitesse là où les vampires se trouvaient.

D'abord, il tuera Trishkya qui a fait ce dont pourquoi il avait honte, ensuite Idilya parce qu'elle n'a rien fait pour comprendre ou changer et ensuite son créateur pour avoir fait de lui un monstre.

Prendrait-il du plaisir à les massacrer ? Oh que oui il n'a aucun doute à ce sujet. La vengeance pour les atlantes est devenue son seul but.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

La rage le dévorait, il brûlait, il était emplit de haine et jamais il n'avait ressentit ça.

- Rodney attends-nous ! Fit Carson et tentât vainement de l'appeler encore. Rodney ...

- Que va-t-il faire ? Demanda Teyla inquiète.

- Il va se venger ... Répondit Ronon. Il est comme moi ... Avant ... Quand les wraith m'ont fait runner.

- Mais il ne va pas s'en sortir seul contre trois ! Paniqua le militaire. Je veux le rejoindre et ...

- Et vous voulez mourir ? ! S'écria Teyla.

- Si vous faites ça, Rodney ne vous le pardonnera jamais ! Gronda le runner.

- Mais on ne peut pas le laisser se battre seul ! Répliqua John.

- C'est pour ça que je vais y aller ! Fit le médecin. J'ai plus de chance contre eux et je connais le corps humain et ses faiblesses je peux lui être utile.

- Non ! Je n'abandonnerais pas Rodney ! Je le lui ai promis ! Ce n'est pas cette bande de décrépit qui va faire une différence ! Cria Sheppard. Et c'est pas vous qui m'arrêterez ! Vous en n'avez pas l'intérêt !

- Ronon et moi rassemblons les tous ceux qui sont apte à soigner les autres ! Fit Teyla.

Un "Grmf" venant du runner fut une réponse plutôt positive aux oreilles des atlantes.

Carson attrapa le militaire, le mit sur son dos et se mit à courir à toute allure à travers les couloir de la citée, suivant l'odeur de Rodney. (l'odorat est une faculté développée chez les vampires, normal non ?)

- Te voilà enfin mon brave petit ! Fit Trishkya.

- Où sont-ils ? Gronda Mckay. Où sont Toryan et Idilya ?

- Ils ont quitté la citée pour ravager une planète. Pour faire notre petit nid familiale ...

- C'est parfait ... Souffla le canadien.

- Contente que l'idée te plaise ? Mais pourquoi as-tu l'air si furieux ? Interrogea la vampire.

- Parce que je vais faire ce que j'ai à faire ! Lança Rodney son regard ténébreux mêlée à celui d'incompréhension de la femme. Je vais pouvoir m'occuper de toi "maman".

- Que ... Quoi ? ! Fit celle-ci surprise.

Mais avant qu'elle réagisse un poing la percuta et elle traversa tout un couloir avec violence.

- ARRÊTE CA TU ES DINGUE ? Hurla la vampire.

Elle se releva rapidement, mais fut mitraillé de coup la faisant passer à travers une porte coulissante.

- Rodney que fais-tu ? Pitié cesse cela ! Implora la femme.

Mais les jérémiades de la vampire n'eurent que l'effet d'accentuer la rage en Rodney et chaque coup portait la défiguré arrachant la chair et brisant les os de son corps.

- Chaque coup que je te porte est une vengeance de la part de ceux qui sont morts et qui ont souffert par ta faute ! Fit férocement Mckay.

La vampire n'eut que très peu le dessus et bientôt son corps percuta le coin d'un couloir de la citée puis ils arrivèrent dans le mess suivi de Carson et John qui arrivèrent face à un corps déchiqueté et en sang qui se régénérait si faiblement que ses hurlements de douleur se firent entendre à en portée impressionnante.

- Et ça ... Fit Rodney avec un sourire glaciale. C'est pour Elisabeth !

Il l'a frappa un grand coup dans la poitrine et son bras transperça le corps de Trishkya, elle hurla, car son propre corps n'arrivait pas à récupérer. Mais quelque chose l'intrigua fortement c'est l'énergie qui commençait à la déchirer morceau par morceau. D'où venait-elle ?

Elle émanait de Rodney lui-même et tandis qu'elle devenait plus puissante et dévorante elle brûlait son corps lentement.

Elle poussa un cri déchirant incapable d'articuler, puis le canadien la libéra et la laissa se régéner, elle haletait son corps bien que soigné était totalement ravager.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ... Gémit la vampire. Pourquoi ...

- Mais tu n'as pas compris ? Interrogea le scientifique. Je n'ai rien demandé et mes amis non plus et pourtant vous êtes venu et m'avez transformé, tués et torturés tous mes proches ... Et vous vous considérez comme ma famille ?

L'énergie se matérialisa autour de lui et d'un regard mauvais il l'a carbonisa faisant explosé son corps sous la pression énergétique. D'elle, il ne resta que des traces de sang et de minuscule morceau de chair maculant tout le mess.

- Immortel mon œil ! Haleta Rodney. J'ai vengé en partie cette citée et je n'arrêterais pas ...

Il s'effondra lorsque Carson et John sortirent de leur léthargie et l'attrapèrent avant qu'il ne s'écrase face dans le sang.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A suivre ! ! !

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ^^ Mdr

Et une vampire en moins XD ^^ C'est plus Stargate Atlantis c'est bouillie dans le mess le nouveau nom XD ^^ Sinon comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre gore, morbide, dégueulasse, beurk ? ^^ Sinon je vous dis à suivre, moi je vais au plumard ^^ et bon dodo XD


	24. Chapter 24

Et me revoilà !!! un peu plus tôt car je viens de fêter mes 17 bougies ^^ Bref je vais vous mettre la suite maintenant ! (je vais quand même pas vous priver d'un cadeau ! ^^

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Nous procéderons aux funérailles lorsque tout le monde pourra être présent. Affirma Sheppard.

- Tant de mort ... Et tout ça parce que nous n'avions pas pu gérer la situation et les empêcher de contrôler Rodney ! Soupira Teyla.

- Je n'avais jamais vu cela avant ! Et pourquoi Mckay ne nettoie pas son travail lui-même ? Interrogea Ronon.

- Parce qu'il est strictement cloué à l'infirmerie et que si les autres membres de l'expédition étaient au courant de ce qui s'était passé ici au mess ça serait catastrophique ! Expliqua Teyla.

- De plus Rodney doit être ré-isolé sans présence humaine pendant un temps inderterminé encore ... Et pour le changement soudain de notre Doc ... Lança John. Pour le secret de Beckett c'est foutu !

- Alors, personne ne doit l'approcher au risque qu'il se fasse agresser et mordre ? C'est ça ? Demanda Ronon. Je pourrais sûrement le retenir qui sait ?

- D'après ce que j'ai vu et le résultat dans le mess ... Ronon vous n'avez strictement aucune chance ! Déclara le colonel.

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela, John ? Interrogea l'athosienne.

- Parce que tout ce qu'il reste de la vampire est dans cette salle. Annonça Sheppard.

- QUOI ? ! ? S'écrièrent Teyla et le satédien en cœur.

- Il l'a explosé dans tous les sens du terme ! Fit John.

- Je croyais qu'ils étaient immortels ? Interrogea Teyla.

- La preuve que non ! Affirma le runner.

- C'est écoeurant ! Déclara Teyla en ramassant un morceau de chair.

- C'est aussi pour ça que personne d'autres ne doit être tenu au courant. Fit le militaire.

- Mauvaise et moins mauvaise nouvelle ! Laquelle choisissez-vous ? Lança Carson en débarquant dans le mess.

- Peut importe Beckett dîtes toujours ! Fit Sheppard.

- Je vais être franc : Rodney est en manque et l'utilisation de son pouvoir peut lui être fatale s'il en abuse ... Avoua le médecin.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi le problème de manque peut être si négatif ? Interrogea le satédien.

- Nous avons géré de nombreuses crises auparavant, il y a une différence ? Demanda l'athosienne.

- Oui c'est bien pire que les précédentes. Lança l'écossais. Premièrement Rodney a bu mon sang, pour les vampire le sang humain est la meilleure nourriture qu'il puisse trouver et ils deviennent très vite dépendant. Deuxièmement, nous devrons le sevrer progressivement en alternant sang humain et sang animal ce qui va être très délicat puisque très peu de personnes ne voudra se dévouer à servir de panier repas après ce qui vient d'arriver.

- Mais moi je suis volontaire ! Déclara le militaire. Rodney nous a sauvé et je lui ai promis de veiller sur lui, alors vous ne m'empêcherais pas d'aller m'occuper de lui sinon je nevous le pardonnerais jamais !

- Vous devez savoir que cela va être très dangereux, Rodney ... Fit Carson. Si vous voulez je peux vous prélever le sang nécessaire, mais ...

- Non, je veux juste être avec lui. Coupa John.

- Nous ne pourrons pas intervenir s'il se passe quelque chose de grave ! Avertit le médecin. Êtes-vous sûr de vous ?

- Mais John c'est trop risqué ! S'écria Teyla.

- Je connais Rodney, j'ai confiance en lui comme il a confiance en moi. Il ne m'arrivera rien ! Assura le militaire.

- S'il vous tue je fais de même avec lui ! Grogna Ronon. Je sais qu'il ne le supportera pas si ce cas arrivait.

- Nous y allons ? Proposa Carson.

Infirmerie, salle spécialement aménagée.

Là sur un lit, sanglé et fatigué, Rodney dormait avec difficulté. Son corps se tordait de douleur fermement maintenu par des sangles solides.

La porte coulissa derrière John, le militaire ferma ses yeux quelques minutes, puis les ouvrit. Il s'avança vers le lit et toucha la peau devenue pâle du canadien. Il caressa doucement le visage et les mains froides de Rodney et ses yeux commencèrent à le brûler.

- Hey John ! Murmura Mckay. Tu ne devrais pas être ici tu sais ?

- Je suis là pour toi Rodney ... Fit le militaire avec un sourire tendre et triste en même temps.

Le canadien se mit à réfléchir et il fixa John de ses yeux redevenu bleu.

- Tu ne vas pas ...

- Si Rodney, tu dois être sevré et je vais t'aider. Expliqua gentiment le militaire.

- Mais pourquoi toi ? Interrogea le scientifique.

- Parce que je t'aime. Lui souffla romantiquement Sheppard. Je t'ai promis de m'occuper de toi et aussi de te faire plaisir.

- John, pitié, ne me force pas à me nourrir de toi ! Gémit Rodney. Et si je ne m'arrêtais pas ? Et si je finissais par te tuer ?

- Rodney, ça n'arrivera pas ... Tu sais pourquoi ? Interrogea le militaire malicieusement. Étant donné que j'ai vraiment confiance en toi et qu'après, je te promets de faire de mon mieux pour réaliser notre second vœux !

Il détacha une à une les sangles et Rodney commença à s'agiter, toujours sûr qu'il ne s'empêchera pas de le vider de son sang.

- j'ai confiance en toi Rodney ! Fit John le visage dans le cou de son canadien.

Il s'appliqua à embrasser tendrement la nuque du scientifique et déposa une dizaine de baisers mouillés faisant râler amoureusement Rodney.

- Fais-le et ne regrette pas. Prends le minimum puis bois le sang animal et après je te jure que tu n'arriveras plus à parler. Murmura le militaire avec sensualité.

C'est avec délicatesse que Rodney commença à mordre John buvant le précieux nectar rouge doucement pour être plus rapidement rassasié ...

Brutalement il se stoppa et se mit à embrasser le cou du militaire avec une tendre passion. Le canadien remarqua une augmentation de la température corporel de John. Le scientifique s'arrêta et passa ses mains sous le survêtement noir du colonel, le caressant doucement.

- Hey Rodney ! On ne commence pas le repas par le désert ! Plaisanta Sheppard.

- M'en fiche, j'ai envie de toi ... Murmura Mckay. Fais-moi l'amour !

- Pas maintenant ... Après que tu acceptes ce que je t'offre, à savoir mon sang et mon amour ... Soupira le militaire.

- S'il te plait prends-moi ! Je te veux maintenant ! Gémit le canadien.

- Rodney ...

- Je veux que tu me prennes pendant que je te mords. Expliqua plaintivement Mckay. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir pendant que moi je profite !

Le militaire l'embrassa avant de lentement dériver vers la gorge puis la morsure qu'arborait son canadien. Il accentua son baiser en suçotant et mordillant légèrement la peau tendre de son amant. Étrangement le canadien accepta ce traitement sans agressivité et recommença à caresser le corps brûlant de son militaire. Le corps glacé contre le corps de magma les électrisaient.

Avec une envie dévorante John s'occupa des vêtements de Rodney, puis dévorant l'érection du scientifique des yeux il commença à la frôler du bout des doigts voulant punir et torturer le canadien pour ne pas avoir su attendre le dessert. La respiration de Rodney se fit de plus en plus irrégulière sentant la main de son amant plus présente sur son sexe.

John augmenta la pression, de frôlement lascif il dériva jusqu'au caresses, de caresses il se décida à le prendre en main et ils se fixèrent les yeux dans les yeux, puis le militaire fit des mouvements lents, terriblement lents. Le scientifique poussa un long gémissement et en réclama plus avec des coups de reins vifs.

Les yeux de John changèrent et devinrent d'un vert émeraude frôlant le noir face à un désir bien peu dissimulé. Il accéléra faiblement et continua à s'amuser avec Rodney qui lui gémissait d'aller plus vite. Le militaire suivi les ordres et Rodney poussa encore plus fort dans la main se cambrant et gémissant tellement fort il ne pouvait plus se retenir.

- John ... donne-moi ... ton bras ... Haaaaaa ... John ... ton bras ... s'il te plait ... Haleta le canadien. Pitié ... Pitié ... que c'est bon ...

John le lui tendit et le scientifique le mordit presque brutalement ne se contrôlant plus. Le militaire émit un grognement grave et continua les vas et viens plus rapidement que jamais. Il grogna d'un double plaisir et après avoir calmé sa faim sans que le militaire ne ressente aucun effet négatif, il se répandit également dans la main de son amant et s'excusa de sa brutalité.

- Tu as vu ? Tu as su te contrôler ! Fit joyeusement John, puis il admira la marque sur son bras gauche, puis toucha celle qu'il arborait dans son cou. Tiens bois ça, tu te sentiras mieux !

- Je ne voulais pas te faire mal tu sais ... Avoua Rodney coupable puis demanda les yeux bleues débordant de remords. Je peux me faire pardonner ?

- Oh que oui ! Lança le militaire d'une voix suave. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ...

Il désigna la partie inférieure de son corps, Rodney comprit rapidement la situation et le déshabilla amoureusement se redressant pour torturer les boutons de chair à sa porter.

John redressa le visage du canadien vers lui et les deux amants s'embrassèrent avec fougue délicatement Rodney fut recouché sur son lit à sangle.

Le militaire lui présenta ses doigts et le scientifique les mirent dans sa bouche avec un air provocant et gourmand.

- Tu veux jouer à ça ? Murmura Sheppard avec un regard carnassier. Fais attention je sais jouer et gagner à ce petit jeu. Place-toi sur le dos mon cœur ...

Le canadien s'exécuta frémissant d'impatience son pénis se réveilla lentement. John glissa un doigt, un deuxième, puis un troisième les remuant et caressant à la fois la prostate et l'érection du scientifique le voulant à point.

Remuant des hanches, gémissant et haletant il fit comprendre que le moment de venir en lui était vraiment urgent et John ne se fit pas prier son sexe douloureux comprimé en Rodney l'excita encore plus, il se lécha les lèvre et soupira de bonheur son sexe pulsant dans le corps de son amant.

Il débuta lentement ses coups de butoir et remarqua le plaisir dans le regard de son amant ainsi qu'une lueur perverse. Rodney contracta doucement l'anneau de chair faisant gémir son amant.

- C'est une menace ? Grogna le militaire enivré par le plaisir. Tu en veux plus et tu joues avec moi ?

- Oh oui j'en veux plus John ... et je suis en train de gagner ! Fit le scientifique l'air victorieux. La preuve ... tu ... accélères ... de ... plus ... en plus ...

Et le canadien ne mentait pas. Les mouvements de John se faisaient plus rapide et plus profond. Le militaire attacha le canadien le regard pervers dans les yeux océan répondant à la même envie. Après avoir attaché son amant il lui murmura de détendre tout son corps et de le laisser faire. Rodney s'abandonna, ferma les yeux et le militaire laissa aller ses mains taquiner la poitrine de son homme le faisant soupirer et tout alla vite, très vite, vraiment très vite. Rodney gémissait, tout son corps était parcouru de vague de plaisir déferlant en lui à chaque coup portait en lui.

Il tenta de se redresser ou d'encercler le corps de John entre ses jambes, mais peine perdue les sangles le maintenait et le militaire était vraiment très fort jouant avec sa prostate et butant avec entrain lui faisant voir les étoiles tandis qu'il grognait de bonheur.

- John ! Fit le canadien.

- Oh John ! Repris le scientifique à nouveau.

Plus il l'appelait et plus ses coups en lui se faisaient plus rapide et plus fort, John n'arrivait pas à se retenir, l'intonation de la voix de Rodney lui faisait perdre pied. Il se saisit du pénis du canadien et imprima des mouvements rapide et puissant.

- John je ... je suis ... je suis en train de ... venir ! Parvint à articuler le scientifique.

L'orgasme fut fulgurant tout le corps de Rodney vibra sous le tsunami de plaisir le frappant, il se cambra et se répandit une deuxième fois sur son amant suivit rapidement de John avec un grognement d'intense satisfaction.

- Je t'aime, Je t'aime, Je t'aime, Je t'aime, Je t'aime, Je t'aime ... Fit le scientifique complètement épuisé.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Répondit le militaire dans le même état.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A suivre ! ! !

Je crois que c'est le plus long lemon que j'ai écrit et la wahou j'ai fait fort, mais je veux un tit cadeau ... please reviewvé ! ! ! YATAAAAAAAAAAAA XD ^^ à la prochaine =P


	25. Chapter 25

J'ai fait une bêtise ... J'ai oublié de posté lundi ... Veuillez me pardonner ... S'il vous plait pas tapé !!! Je posterai comme d'habitude tous les lundi si on oublie de m'étriper XD

Hey me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre et avec la patate s'il vous plait ! ^^ Bon qu'est-ce que je vous réserve aujourd'hui ? ? ? Et bien vous n'avez qu'à lire looooool je ne vais pas tout spoiler XD ^^

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

John détacha Rodney et ils se rhabillèrent. Il le ré-attacha au lit sanglé en l'embrassant tendrement puis lui fit boire du sang animal.

- Ca va mieux ? Questionna John.

- Beaucoup mieux. Soupira le scientifique. Merci.

- Hey tu t'adoucis Mckay ! Plaisanta le militaire.

- C'est ta faute ! Tu as une influence négative sur mon ironisme ! Riposta Rodney. Moi qui m'étais construit un bouclier si résistant ... Saboteur va !

- Et fier de l'être ! Fit Sheppard avec un sourire enjôleur.

- Dis-moi John, tu ne regrettes pas au moins ? Demanda Mckay.

- Ils en mettent du temps ! Grogna Ronon.

- J'espère qu'il ne s'est rien passé de grave ! Fit Teyla inquiète.

- Vous pouvez attendre, mais moi j'en peux plus ! Gronda le satédien. Je vais y aller !

- Parfait je vous accompagne ! Lança Carson. Vous venez Teyla ?

Ils entrèrent discrètement dans la salle.

- Mais tu as des questions stupides ! Tu crois que j'ai l'air de regretter ! S'exclama John vraiment surpris. Ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour toi et au nom de n ...

Le militaire s'interrompit fixant Rodney qui regardait ailleurs.

- Tu pourrais au moins t'intéresser à ce que je te dis ! Fit Sheppard vexé.

- Salut ! Se décida à dire Ronon.

- Tu aurais pu me dire qu'ils étaient là ! Souffla Sheppard paniqué. J'ai l'air d'un imbécile avec mon discours !

- Laissez-moi examiner votre morsure colonel. Fit Beckett.

- Ça n'aurait pas été drôle si je vous avais prévenu ! Lança ironiquement Mckay. Et je l'ai mordu deux fois !

- Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Teyla abasourdi.

- Je n'aimais pas vraiment la sensation dans mon cou. Expliqua bêtement Sheppard. Je suis trop sensible quand on y touche.

- Teyla, Ronon. Appela le médecin. Vous pouvez vous occuper de John en l'emmenant à l'infirmerie. J'aimerais m'occuper de Rodney.

- Aucun problème Carson. Fit aimablement Teyla.

- S'il y a un problème ... Commença Ronon.

- Hey on vous a dit de vous occuper du colonel ! Gronda Mckay. Et le docteur Beckett est assez compétant pour savoir ce qu'il doit faire.

Et le scientifique se mit à bouder.

- Il est désolé ! Repris Carson. N'est-ce pas Rodney ?

- Je suis désolé. Fit le canadien toujours boudeur.

- Allons-y ! Fit Teyla changeant la conversation. Rétablissez-vous bien Rodney.

- On se reverra plus tard ! Fit John amicalement.

- Il y a peu de chance colonel vous devez patienter un peu, boire beaucoup pour hydrater et renouveler vos cellules. Évitez aussi trop d'effort sinon vous aurez des malaises ! On se revoit d'ici peu pour savoir si vous pouvez être utile pour donner votre sang.

- Ok Doc ! Occupez-vous bien deMckay. Fit John.

- C'est mon but ! Fit le médecin.

- Allez filer ! J'ai besoin de repos moi ! Lança le scientifique sarcastique.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Hey Carson ! J'ai réussi à me contrôler ! Affirma Rodney joyeux.

- J'ai vu ça, mais le petit est toujours là. Déclara le médecin. Vous allez avoir beaucoup de difficultés à vous sevrer étant donné que John ne pourra pas vous fournir de sang avant deux jours minimum.

- Quoi ! Alors, ça veut dire que ... Commença Mckay.

- Ton sevrage sera vraiment brutale. Poursuivit Carson l'air peiné. Je ne sais pas si les collègues accepteront de ...

Carson ne remarqua pas qu'il s'était mis à tutoyer Rodney.

- Et des prélèvements ? C'est possible n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Rodney inquiet.

- Mais c'est brillant ! Pourquoi n'y avons-nous pas pensé plus tôt ! S'exclama l'écossais.

- Parce que c'est moi le génie ! Affirma le scientifique.

- Sans toi la citée ne tiendrait pas trois jours, comme tu le dis si bien. Fit malicieusement Beckett.

- Exactement ! Se vanta l'astrophysicien. Je pense même qu'elle disparaitrait en moins de trois jours !

- Aye ! Mon ami ne te vante pas autant ! Plaisanta le médecin.

- C'est un signe de bonne santé chez moi ! Mais Carson je peux te demander un petit service ? Je peux être détaché ? Demanda Rodney.

- Malheureusement, je ne peux rien faire si les autres seconds de l'expédition ne sont pas au courant. Expliqua gentiment l'écossais.

- Je comprends. Fit Mckay, puis il demanda : Les pertes humaines sont estimées à combien ?

- Nous avons perdu cinq militaires, trois scientifiques et cinq athosiens revenant du continent. Avoua Carson.

- Grodin n'est pas ...

- Mort ? Reprit Beckett. Je ne sais pas si le terme "miracle" fait partie de ton vocabulaire, mais il a survécu. Il était vraiment faible et nous avons réussi à transfuser du sang avant qu'il ne s'éteigne.

*Le docteur Beckett est demandé à la morgue de toute urgence merci ! Lança Laura Cadman.*

- Tu sortiras bientôt et ... Bon courage Rodney ! Lança Carson en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres du canadien abasourdit, puis fila à toute vitesse.

- Carson ... Pourquoi tu me tutoies ? ! ? Hey Carson ! Me laisses pas tout seul ...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Le médecin pénétra dans la morgue avec énergie peu de temps après avoir été appelé.- Vous avez découvert quelque chose ? Questionna Carson.

- Vous devriez voir par vous-même Docteur vous seriez étonné. Lança gentiment une infirmière.

- Bonjour Carson, vous m'avez manqué ! Fit une voix.

- C'est impossible ! S'écria Beckett sous le choc.

- Pas impossible, improbable certainement ! Riposta la même voix.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Élisabeth ... Vous ... Bon sang ! C'est incroyable ! Balbutia l'écossais.

- J'ai moi-même du mal à réaliser. Déclara la diplomate et elle ajouta. Mais vous avez changé quelque chose je trouve ?

- Oh je vous raconterais promis, mais avant ... Fit le jeune homme ému. Dans mes bras mon amie !

- Je vous en prie Carson vous allez me faire pleurer ! Lança Elisabeth troublée.

- J'espère que la morgue était confortable ! Plaisanta le médecin. Bon sang nous sommes tellement heureux de vous avoir à nouveau à nos côtés !

- Docteur Beckett, je suis désolé de vous interrompre j'ai le résultat des examens du Docteur Weir. Fit l'infirmière.

- Alors, voyons voir vos résultats sont stables, voir même excellent, vos plaies ont été traités ... Vous n'avez aucun risque d'infection ! C'est bien positif tout ça ! Si tout le monde pouvait faire ça, la médecine n'aurait pas lieu d'être ! Affirma joyeusement le médecin. Vous être belle et bien vivante et en excellente santé !

- Autant ne pas parler de résurrection aux membres de l'expédition. Je suis "partie" longtemps ? Interrogea la dirigeante.

- En effet, vous être partie environ une journée. Déclara le médecin. Ce qui m'intrigue c'est pourquoi et comment vous être revenu dans le monde des vivants ?

- J'ai une théorie enfin en partie. Alors, je m'explique. Débuta Elisabeth. Caroline votre infirmière m'a explosé la situation, la vampire qui m'a attaqué et "tué" a eu la même fin que moi ?

- Oui, mais ou en voulez-vous venir ? Demanda l'écossais.

- Elle était apte à créer divers poisons sur tout ceux qu'elle attaquait ? Poursuivit le Docteur Weir.

- En effet, mais je ne vois pas en qu ... Bloody Hell ! J'ai compris S'écria Carson.

- Elle a manipulé Rodney pour qu'ils se battent ensemble. Affirma la jeune femme.

- Mais elle aurait pu vous tuer et elle ne l'a pas fait ... Pourquoi ? Demanda Beckett pensif. Ne le prenez pas comme si nous n'étions pas heureux de vous revoir loin de là cette idée ! Nous sommes vraiment très heureux de vous avoir avec nous ! Et je suis aux portes du bonheur !

- Carson vous posez des questions constructives et vous ne m'avez pas blessée ! Expliqua Elisabeth souriante. Elle a vu en moi comme une seconde mère pour Rodney ... Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais j'ai ressentie une sorte de lien ... un lien protecteur, voir maternel. Avant qu'elle ne me frappe son regard était rassurant et doux. Après, lorsque j'étais dans le noir je l'ai entendu hurler et mon corps s'est réveillé et je suis revenu à moi. Beaucoup de personnes savent que j'étais décédée ?

- L'équipe du colonel Sheppard et le staff médical. Se remémora le médecin. Nous contions annoncer les nombreuses pertes un peu plus tard lorsque tout le monde aurait récupéré, mais vous savoir avec nous va sérieusement nous remonter le moral !

- Alors, Carson j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez quelque chose ? Vous vous êtes interposé pour me sauver et vous avez l'air différent. Commença Elisabeth.

- Oui j'ai tenté de vous sauver, mais elle n'a pas dû apprécier quand je me suis précipité. Débuta le médecin.

- Elle vous a empoisonné ? Demanda le Docteur Weir.

- Mortellement oui, peu de temps après l'équipe du colonel et moi avions été réunit dans une cellule. Poursuivit Beckett. Rodney était vraiment mal en point et moi j'étais mourant il fallait faire un choix bien que délicat étant donné que nous réalisions aussi le souhait des vampires.

- Il vous a mordu ? Fit la jeune femme abasourdie. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Il lui présenta son coup ou une fine morsure le décorait.

- Grâce à moi il a repris énormément de force et grâce à lui je peux continuer mes recherches pour l'aider. Néanmoins, son côté vampire-protecteur est devenu dominant, il est devenu enragé et il a massacré Trishkya. Nous essayons de le sevrer et ça fonctionne plutôt bien.

- Est-ce que ça fait mal ? Demanda timidement la jeune femme.

- Oui est non. Soupira le médecin. C'est une sensation merveilleuse, vous vous sentez mourir, mais vous êtes prit dans un tourbillon de bonheur pur et plus il va loin plus vous voulez vous offrir à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il vous donne une partie de lui ... Là votre corps et au bord de l'orgasme et plus vous en donnez, plus vous en recevez et après le bonheur suprême il se retire et vous laisse votre corps et comme transpercé de part en part ... Il faut juste accepter et laisser opérer le changement.

- Vous parlez de cela avec une telle admiration c'est fou ! S'écria la jeune femme surprise et attendrie en même temps.

- C'est une expérience fabuleuse, mais je doute qu'il soit prêt à la recommencer, il souffre beaucoup, mais il n'a pas envie de le montrer aux autres lors des visites ... Fit Carson peiné.

Elle soupira et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'écossais.

- Vous voir sera pour lui un soulagement. Il était heureux de savoir que Grodin a survécu lui aussi. Mais ne brusquons pas les choses nous lui expliquerons ainsi qu'aux autres ils vont être très surpris ! Fit le médecin. Caroline veuillez installer le Docteur Weir dans une salle calme.

- Oui Docteur Beckett.

- J'espère qu'il guérira, je l'espère de tout mon cœur. Fit amicalement Elisabeth.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A suivre ! ! !

Mais tu n'es pas tout seul Roro nous on est là n'est-ce pas les filles ? ? ? ^^

Pour le cas "Carson Beckett ou le tutoiement qui vient et qui repart" C'est tout simple ^^ Il ne sait plus sur quel pied danser ... donnez-moi la raison et je vous fais un petit montage de votre choix =D

Alors, vous vous y attendez pas ^^ Je voulais connaître vos réactions sur certaines morts polémiques XD et ça a marché looooooooool ^^ Sinon votre avis sur le chapitre ? Bien/Pas bien ? Discussion Carson/Elisabeth ?


	26. Chapter 26

Voilà la seconde partie de ce chapitre parce que mettre deux rebondissements dans un unique chapitre c'est un peu de trop lol ^^ Bonne lecture ^^

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_  
- Oui Docteur Beckett._

_- J'espère qu'il guérira, je l'espère de tout mon coeur. Fit amicalement Elisabeth.  
_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Puis elle fut accompagnée dans une salle repos. Le médecin quitta la morgue et partit à l'infirmerie. Il prit un thermos de sang saveur "poulet-cacahuète" et le bu entièrement et une présence le troubla.

- Hey Doc, prenez le temps de respirer sinon vous allez vous étouffer. Fit John.

Le médecin soupira et se tourna vers le militaire.

- Vous ne devriez pas vous reposer au lieu de jouer au petit toutou ? Grinça Carson de très mauvaises humeurs.

L'écossais sortit de l'infirmerie vite imité par John et se dirigèrent dans un couloir désert.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend Beckett ? Demanda Sheppard puis il regarda la marque sur son bras. Ah d'accord je comprends en parlant de toutou arrêtez de renifler les autres c'est malsain.

- Et vous, arrêtez de toucher à Rodney comme s'il était votre propriété ! Gronda Carson.

- Rodney n'est pas m'a propriété il a choisi de m'appartenir de lui-même ! Alors, arrêté de tourner autour et tenez la parole que nous nous sommes dite : "Si l'un est en couple avec Rodney l'autre lâche l'affaire". Il y a quelque chose que vous n'avez pas comprit la dedans ou je dois vous faire un dessin ?

- Rodney n'a rien à faire avec quelqu'un comme vous ! Lança Beckett irrité.

- Quoi quelqu'un comme moi où voulez-vous en venir Beckett ! Interrogea le militaire.

- Quelqu'un qui passe son temps à courir après les autres n'est pas fait pour lui ! Fit l'écossais.

- Vous radotez mon pauvre cette conversation nous l'avons déjà eu et Rodney est toujours avec moi ! Lança violemment John. Et cette fois-ci nous ne réglerons pas ça dans un "transporteur". Je ne vois pas pourquoi Rodney vous voudrez si vous n'arrivez pas à me satisfaire.

Furieux le médecin l'envoya valser dix mètres plus loin.

- VOUS ËTES QU'UN ABRUTIS DE MILITAIRE ! Hurla Beckett furieux.

- Vous êtes simplement jaloux que Rodney soit heureux avec moi qu'avec vous ! D'ailleurs, il ne doit même pas savoir que vous pensez à lui tous les soirs ! Ricana Sheppard.

L'écossais hors de lui se jeta sur Sheppard qui lui envoya une droite dans l'estomac ce qui calma le médecin.

- Allez-vous faire foutre Sheppard ! Lança sèchement l'écossais plié en deux. Les vampires ont une capacité spéciale lors de leur première morsure ... Ce que ressent Rodney moi-même je le ressens ! Lors de cette morsure des connaissances m'ont été donnés, ainsi qu'un statut à ses côtés.

- Bin voyons ! Et vous allez me sortir que vous êtes son compagnon ! Riposta John.

- Exactement, JE suis SON compagnon et sans moi il n'est pas pleinement satisfait ! Avoua sèchement le médecin.

- Foutaise ! Rodney est largement satisfait ! Vous auriez dû l'entendre avec votre ouïe super développer ! Répliqua le militaire.

- Rodney est en harmonie avec vous, mais aussi avec moi et une partie de lui me désire lors de vos ébats ! Ne me dîtes pas que vous n'avez pas vu cette lueur de manque dans ses yeux ! Ajouta le médecin.

Le militaire baissa les yeux, frustré et en colère.

- Rodney et moi formons un couple ... Et ... Et vous, vous voulez tout détruire parce que d'après vous, il a besoin de vous pendant que je lui fais l'amour ... Lança le militaire troublé.

- Et il sera en manque de vous pendant que moi je lui ferais l'amour également ... Avoua d'une petite voix l'écossais.

- Pourquoi nous ne lui proposons pas de nous occuper de lui tous les deux ? Proposa timidement John. Je dis juste ça comme ça ...

- Alors, je ne suis pas un si mauvais coup que ça si vous me proposez un plan à trois ... Fit Beckett le regard malicieux.

- Mais si Rodney ne ressent rien pour vous acceptera-t-il de faire l'amour avec vous et moi ? Demanda le colonel.

- Je peux le tester, mais si ça échoue je laisse définitivement tomber ! Promit le médecin.

John se prit la tête entre les mains effaça la trace de sang et soupira fortement.

- Et si ça marche comment gère-t-on notre relation particulière ? Demanda le militaire.

- Il n'y aura plus tellement de problèmes pour ça puisque nous l'aimons et que c'est ce sentiment qui peut nous rapprocher. Emit l'écossais.

- Seul le bonheur de Rodney compte pour moi. Firent les deux hommes en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent et se mirent à sourire.

- Tu es sûr que c'était purement sexuelle la dernière fois ? Interrogea John une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

- Pas tellement ... Avoua Carson. J'ai eu un petit coup de coeur pour toi, mais Rodney est de loin mon coup-de-foudre. Pourquoi ? Interrogea Carson. C'est la même chose que tu ressens pour moi ?

- Dur à dire. Tout dépends de ce que Rodney éprouve pour toi. Avoua Sheppard. Mais je ne doute pas de ses sentiments et des miens.

L'écossais se tendit brusquement, ses yeux devinrent sombre et ses crocs poussèrent.

- Hey Carson ça va ? Demanda le colonel inquiet.

- On file à l'infirmerie. Je suis en manque est Rodney doit l'être également ! Déclara Carson.

Ils parvinrent à l'infirmerie très rapidement. Le médecin bu deux thermos complet et sélectionna une perfusion de sang sous les yeux étonné de John.

- Prend trois thermos pour Rodney. Ordonna le médecin. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ce sang à était prélevé sur Ronon et il était volontaire.

- Sa bonne volonté fait plaisir à voir. Lança le militaire souriant.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Flashback

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Salle d'entrainement

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Dîte-moi Ronon ? Demanda Teyla esquivant une droite.

- Grmf ... Répondit le satédien faisant une parade impressionnante.

- Que pensez-vous de l'initiative du colonel ? Interrogea la guerrière.

- Je ne sais pas et je m'en taponne l'oreille avec un wraith. Précisa le guerrier.

Teyla s'arrêta brusquement et Ronon en profita pour la projeter plus loin.

- Si ça lui fait plaisir de servir de plateau repas c'est son problème. Avoua Ronon tendant sa main gauche pour relever l'athosienne.

- Vous êtes toujours vexé que Rodney vous ait battus et vous êtes rancunier comme toujours. Fit Teyla attrappant la main de Ronon pour se lever puis reprit le combat. Et ils sont nos amis !

- Pffffffff même pas vrai ! Je ne suis pas rancunier ! Bouda le satédien.

Teyla se mit à sourire.

- Vous ressemblez à Rodney comme ça ! Affirma celle-ci.

- Grmf ! Lança Ronon.

- Je me demande comment Rodney va être sevré si John ne peut plus lui fournir de sang ? S'interrogea Teyla tout en attaquant férocement le satédien.

- Je sais pas ... Avoua le Ronon se prenant un kick dans le ventre.

- Concentrez-vous sur le combat Ronon ! Ordonna la jeune femme. J'ai une idée ! Le perdant du combat va donner son sang pour alimenter Rodney.

- Et le gagnant ? Une immunité jusqu'au prochain combat et trois suppléments de gâteaux au chocolat ! Fit malicieusement Teyla.

- Ça marche ! Grogna le satédien. Préparez vous une place à l'infirmerie parce que vous allez vous en prendre une !

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Infirmerie

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Grmf ...

- Ne boudez pas Ronon ! Et c'est pour une bonne cause ! Assura Teyla.

- Ne bougez pas Ronon ! Ordonna une infirmière.

- Je n'aime pas les piqures ! Grogna le satédien. Où est le docteur Beckett ?

- Il n'est pas disponible. Répondit l'infirmière. Il est occupé à la morgue.

- Grmmmmmmmmmmmmfff ... Fit Ronon l'air ramollit.

- Au désolé Ronon je crois que je vous ai prélevé un peu trop de sang vous n'allez pas vous sentir très en forme pendant quelques jours !

- Grrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmmmmmmf !

- Je m'occuperai de lui. Déclara Teyla. Franchement ce n'est pas votre jour Ronon, mais je vous offre une part de gâteau au chocolat pour vous consoler !

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fin du flashback.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Le mess (maintenant)

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Allez Ronon ne restez pas l'air hagard devant cette belle, très belle part de fondant au chocolat. Fit Teyla découragé.

- Grmmmmmf ! Fit le satédien amorphe.

- Mangez et buvez ou je vous fait avaler de force ! L'infirmière a dit que vous deviez bien vous alimenter ! Gronda la jeune femme.

Un soupir exténuer venant de Ronon fut poussé, il mangea lentement sa part et but son litre habituelle de jus d'orange, lui qui d'habitude raffolait de ses petites douceurs.

- Ce soir vous dormez dans mes quartiers et pendant les trois jours qui suivent je ne vous lâcherai pas Ronon ! Affirma l'athosienne. Et parlez un peu plus s'il vous plait.

- Moui maintenant dodo ... Fit le guerrier posant sa tête dans l'assiette vide.

- RONON ... Fit Teyla surprise. Allez je vous emmène vous allez faire un gros dodo !

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A suivre

J'ai peur de ce chapitre que je trouve terriblement nul =S

J'espère que ce n'était pas le cas sinon je prends ma retraite XD ^^

Et voici l'explication sur : Pourquoi Ronon a donné son sang ?

Satisfait ou remboursé ? ? ? Malheureusement je suis fauché et bénévole XD ^^ Alors, ça sera plutôt : satisfait ou satisfait ? ? ? XD_**  
**_


	27. Chapter 27

J'ai longuement hésité et ... j'ai postée XD

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Hey décoiffé et fier de l'être Docteur Mckay ! Fit tendrement John.

Il parcourut délicatement du bout des doigts le torse du scientifique et dériva de plus en plus bas traçant des arabesques faisant frissonner le canadien.

- Joooooooooohn il y a Carson avec nous ! Soupira Rodney.

- Hmmmhmmm. Fit distraitement le militaire.

Puis il glissa plus bas désespérément plus bas.

- Joooooooooooooooooohn ! Tu m'entends ? Demanda le scientifique dont la respiration trahissait une certaine excitation.

- Shhhhhh Rodney je suis au courant ... Murmura l'écossais.

La main du pilote glissa sous l'élastique du pyjama de Rodney et taquina délicatement la bosse naissante caressant lentement comme la dernière fois.

- J'ai très envie de faire quelques bêtises avec vous deux. Murmura Carson d'un air gourmand.

- C ... Ca ... Carson ... Bégaya le canadien.

Le médecin commença à embrasser la nuque de l'astrophysicien et glissa amoureusement jusqu'au cou ou il soupira de bonheur.

Rodney se cambra brutalement sentant la main du militaire devenue plus ferme sur son anatomie inférieure et se mit à gémir le visage figé sur une moue délicieuse.

- S'il te plait John arrête ... pitié ... arrête ... Murmura Mckay.

- Tu ne veux pas ? Demanda calmement le militaire.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas ... C'est que j'ai ... Peur ... Avoua le canadien.

- Rodney ... Tu sais que nous t'aimons ? Fit Carson. Si tu ne veux pas, on arrête et on te laisse réfléchir ?

Le médecin se pencha vers le scientifique et lui offrit un tendre baiser suivi rapidement par John qui l'embrassa amoureusement.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

De leur côté Elisabeth expliqua toute son aventure d'une journée devant une Teyla fortement surprise et un Ronon squatteur de lit d'hôpital.

Puis elles échangèrent quelques paroles réconfortante, puis Ronon se réveilla et Elisabeth dût ré-expliqué son histoire à un Ronon grognon.

- John je crois qu'il ne m'accepte pas ! Douta le médecin.

- Mais ce n'est pas toi qu'il a repoussé ... Fit John malheureux.

Le militaire glissa contre le pan d'un mur et serra ses jambes contre lui.

- Hey John c'est parce que tu lui faisais plus ressentir de sensation que moi ... Expliqua Carson.

L'écossais se glissa à côté de lui et Sheppard posa sa tête contre son épaule.

- Il ne m'a jamais repoussé avant ... Gémit le pilote au bord des larmes.

Timidement le médecin prit son visage et l'embrassa timidement. Il glissa ses mains chaudes dans le dos du pilote et le caressa tendrement.

- Il n'a peut-être pas ressenti une entente parfaite en nous. Murmura l'écossais. Tu sais certaines personnes savent quand les personnes mentent ... Et bien là c'est au niveau de la relation sentimentale.

- C'est compliqué Rodney sait que nous l'aimons et il nous aime, mais il a peur que ça ne marche pas, car il ne sent pas une complicité ou un lien c'est ça ? Demanda John commençant à caresser à son tour le dos du médecin.

- Oui. Je pense que c'est quelque chose qu'il a connu lorsqu'il était plus jeune : aimer et ne pas recevoir. Rodney en est devenu sensible et à développer cette sensation comme un nouveau sens. Expliqua le médecin en embrassant le cou du pilote.

- Je crois qu'on devrait aller dans un lieu plus propice qu'un simple couloir ... Proposa John sentant le désir monter en lui.

Sans prévenir il se redressa et attrapa Carson par la même occasion. Le médecin guida John jusqu'à ses quartiers où il commença par le dévêtir, une idée également choisi par le militaire qui embrassait le torse de l'écossais et mordillait le bouton de chair à proximité rapidement le pilote prit le dessus.

Le médecin lutta vaillamment, mais fut vite dépassé lorsque le militaire trouva ses zones érogènes.

Ils se retrouvèrent nu comme au premier jour, horriblement tendu par le désir et glissèrent lentement vers le lit aux couleurs de l'écosse.

John humidifia ses doigts avant de les faire entrer en Carson jeta sa tête en arrière parfaitement détendu.

- C'est pas ta première fois ? Demanda John.

- Non et toi avant Rodney ? Interrogea le médecin.

- Quelques hommes, mais rien d'aussi sérieux entre Rodney ou toi. Répondit Sheppard.

- Alors, tu ...

- Depuis que nous avons fait l'amour dans le transporteur ... oui un peu ... Avoua John.

- Moi aussi ... Répondit Carson ému.

Lentement John le pénétra et Carson se cambra puis fit quelque mouvement l'incitant à en faire de même.

Doucement le militaire entama son va et viens caressant le corps sous lui le faisant soupirer.

Après avoir trouvé la prostate de son amant son corps fut parcouru d'un délicieux frisson et il grandit en lui. Le médecin poussa des gémissements de plus en plus fort cherchant plus de plaisir en ondulant du bassin, son sexe devenait de plus en plus douloureux et John s'amusait à le rendre fou, Carson voulut se soulager, mais le militaire l'en empêcha en murmurant au creux de son cou.

- Je veux que ... tu te retiennes ... encore un peu ... Je veux que ... tu te donnes à fond lorsque ... TU me prendras ...

Cette vision encouragea l'écossais à tenir, puis John se retira sans avoir joui et se glissa sous le médecin sur le dos.

- Je te veux maintenant ... Ordonna le pilote.

Beckett ne se fit pas prier son besoin de donner et de recevoir étaient réellement douloureux. Il prépara John comme convenu, souleva ses hanches et mis un cousin sous son amant.

Carson colla son corps au militaire et le pénétra brutalement malgré lui. Cette fois-ci se fut au militaire d'en vouloir plus et le médecin accéléra de plus en plus, sortant et entrant en lui avec un rythme insoutenable, percutant la prostate de son amant avec force, grognant tous les deux de plaisir.

Lassé de cette position il s'allongea sur le dos et le militaire s'empala sur sa verge avec une moue frisant la délectation. John pouvait gérer la vitesse et l'intensité de la pénétration et il s'en donna à coeur joie. Carson vit de nombreux flash et voulu partager ce bonheur, il saisit la verge du pilote d'une main et une hanche de l'autre et dirigea toute l'opération. Tout alla extrêmement vite, prit entre deux plaisirs celui que l'écossais lui prodiguait avec sa main et celui prodigué par les coups donnés dans sa prostate. Il se cambra et jouie sur son amant en poussant un cri rauque vite imité par Carson.

Il s'effondra sur son amant complètement épuisé et l'embrassa tendrement.

- C'était ... Commença Sheppard. Oh Carson je t'aime.

- Wow ! Termina le médecin. Moi aussi John ... Oh ... Wow ... moi aussi John

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Je vous déconseille de lire ce passage si vous mangez ou si vous avez le coeur sensible ^^)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Le canadien se tendit, il avait chaud terriblement chaud. La pièce tournait autour de lui ou c'était lui qui tournait tout cours ? Il s'en fichait royalement la température de son corps, elle, augmentait et ce n'était pas un effet.

- Je ne me sens pas très bien. Gémit Rodney dans sa chambre.

/CARSOooOoOooOoON !/

- John, j'ai cru entendre Rodney ! Lança subitement le médecin.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? Demanda le militaire.

- À vrai dire non mais ...

/Carson tu m'entends ?/

- Télépathie ! Fit brusquement le pilote. Comme lorsque nous étions en cellule !

- Mais je ne sais pas comment répondre, moi ! Répondit l'écossais inquiet.

/Je t'en supplie Carson je crois que je vais mal/

- Rodney à besoin de moi ! Lança le médecin.

- Je viens avec toi ! Et ne dis pas mais ! S'écria Sheppard sous le regard réprobateur de Carson. On forme un couple non ?

Les deux hommes se précipitèrent dans la salle et virent Rodney couvert de sueur et le visage rouge.

- J'ai l'impression de bouillir ! Gémit le canadien.

Le pilote arriva à ses côtés et posa sa main sur le front du scientifique et lança à Carson :

- Il est brûlant ! Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qu'il peut avoir ?

- Je peux utiliser notre lien pour comprendre ! Fit Carson s'approchant du lit. Écoute-moi, Rodney détend-toi il faut être en parfaite harmonie pour que je sache exactement ce que tu as.

Le scientifique ferma ses yeux et se mit à respirer lentement, le médecin l'imita et des flashs visuels lui apparu quand soudain ...

- John une bassine vite ! Ordonna brusquement

Le militaire s'exécuta rapidement et le médecin détacha les sangles qui maintenaient Rodney couché.

La pièce tournait vraiment vite et la chaleur était épouvantable, puis lorsqu'il vit la bassine sous lui, il eut un haut-le-coeur et tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité quitta son corps.

Malgré le fait que Rodney sois dépendant du sang humain, John s'approcha et lui massa le dos.

- Tu peux t'approcher un peu plus. Déclara l'écossais. Rodney rejette le sang humain, son corps sépare les fluides sang humain et sang animale ! C'est fascinant !

- C'est dégoutant ! Gémit Mckay. Et tu te réjouis de voir ça ? Berk !

- Non je me réjouis pour autre chose Rodney ! Lança joyeusement le médecin. Si ton corps rejette le sang humain c'est que tu es en pleine guérison !

- Quoi ? ! Fit le canadien abasourdi.

- Mais c'est super ! S'écria le militaire. Tu vas pouvoir vivre avec tout le monde !

- Avec tout le monde ? Répéta Mckay sous un état de choc profond. Je ...

Il poussa un cri de joie et attrapa ses amants et les serra tendrement contre lui.

- Je vais pouvoir sortir faire ce que j'aime sans souffrir pour savoir si je les attaquerai ou non ! C'est génial ! Je vous aime ! Cria le canadien.

- Nous aussi Rodney ! Firent les deux prisonniers, mais amoureux de l'étreinte joyeuse.

- Bon ce n'est pas le tout, mais il faut que j'aille me nettoyer ! Fit Rodney changeant de conversation. J'ai quand même sué comme un bon gros cochon et vomie du sang ! J'espère que ça ne recommencera pas ! Hein Carson ?

- Tant que tu ne touches pas au sang humain je pense que tu ...

- Alors, j'ai un risque de ré-attaquer les autres ! Paniqua Rodney.

- J'ai confiance en toi ! Lança John. Regarde-moi ... Est-ce que tu veux me mordre maintenant ?

- Non j'ai envie de faire autre chose, mais n'étant pas très propre je ne peux rien faire ... Bouda Mckay.

- Tu peux venir te doucher avec nous ! Proposa malicieusement l'écossais.

- Mais je me lave les dents d'abord ! j'ai du sang humain plein la bouche c'est écoeurant ! Soupira le canadien et il ajouta en soupirant à nouveau. Vous savez que je vous aime vous deux !

- Tu nous le diras plus souvent quand nous aurons enfin réussit à avoir notre moment rien qu'à nous ! Susurra le pilote au creux de l'oreille du scientifique.

Puis John ajouta quelque chose qui fit tellement rougir Rodney que Carson en fut presque jaloux.

- Hey je veux savoir moi aussi ! Fit le médecin en grognant.

- Tu seras au courant Carson ... Si tu es un bon garçon ! Fit le militaire avec un sourire et un regard lubrique.

- Je suis toujours un bon garçon ... Est-ce que vous l'avez été tous les deux ? Fit malicieusement le médecin.

- J'ai mordu John deux fois ... Fit Rodney l'air vraiment coupable.

- Je crois que tu vas être puni Rodney ! Fit John.

- Oh que oui ! Tu vas l'être ! Annonça Carson.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sinon, à suivre !

J'espère que ce n'était pas trop berk mais c'est plutôt positif nan ? ^^ et qu'en pensez-vous ? ^^


	28. Chapter 28

Hey ! Isa j'ai trouvé la bonne orthographe c'est : Threesome ^^ bref je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire avant chaque chapitre sauf MERCI pour VOTRE FIDÉLITÉ ! ^^ C'est très gentil et ça me touche ! Car, grâce à vous, j'ai la motivation pour continuer encore plus longtemps ^^ J'avoue que nos trois tourtereaux sont un peu cochon sur les bords, mais ce n'est pas pour vous déplaire les filles =D

Sinon qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud en Normandie ! j'ai pas vu la météo mais bon sang j'étouffe ! mais bon je vais pas trop me plaindre vu qu'on a du soleil ^^ Bref la je donne la suite (qui est malheureusement courte désolé ^^") Bonne lecture ! ^^

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Une si petite douche pour trois personnes ... Emit John. Ca va être chaud !

- Hey doucement speedy ! JE me lave d'abord et vous venez après ! Protesta Rodney.

- Un coup de main peut-être ? Proposa John gourmand.

- Je sais me déshabiller comme un grand, maman ! Lança ironiquement le scientifique en se tournant dos à eux complètement nu.

- Dépêche-toi de te laver tout ce que tu veux, mais fais vite ou je te saute dessus ! Fit le grand méchant John.

- Carson sauve-moi ! Couina le Rodney en détresse.

- Aller ! Sous la douche jeune homme ! N'oublies pas derrière les oreilles ! Fit joyeusement le chevalier Carson.

- Je peux au moins avoir le nécessaire pour me laver les dents et le corps ? Demanda le scientifique préparant l'eau. Et aussi de quoi me sécher ?

Le canadien se précipita sous l'eau bien chaude faisant rougir sa peau pâle et soupira de contentement. Tandis que ses amants partirent chercher le necessaire que Rodney avait demandé.

- Alors, je t'ai trouvé un gel douche à la pomme et un shampoing à la vanille, plus un dentifrice à la menthe ça t'ira ? Fit le médecin revenant de la réserve.

- Et j'ai aussi amené des serviettes de bain bien douce ! Ajouta Sheppard.

- Merci ! Lança Rodney dont la couleur de peau semblait plus humaine. Maintenant je commence à avoir peur pour la punition !

- Dépêche-toi de te laver j'ai envie de t'embrasser ! Fit l'écossais.

- Et moi d'honorer mes promesses ! Lança le pilote avec un sourire malicieux.

- D'accord d'accord je sors ... Mais je me brosse les dents ! Alors, pour le bisous il sera extra frais !

- Du moment que tu ne nous gèles pas avec ton haleine tout ira très bien ! Plaisanta Carson.

- Ok maintenant la star apparait ! Fit joyeusement Rodney emmitouflé dans les serviettes extra douce.

- Je croyais que tu étais un génie ? Lança malicieusement John.

- Oui, mais là je suis tellement chouchouté ! Que ça en devient vraiment effrayant ! Déclara joyeusement le canadien.

Il se précipita devant le lavabo, pris un verre d'eau et étala du dentifrice sur sa brosse à dent.

- Je te promets un baiser romantique si tu te dépêches ! Demanda le médecin.

- Et moi un baiser made by Captain Kirk à t'en faire tomber par terre ! Gémit le militaire.

- J'ai presque fini ! Déclara Mckay faisant poussé ses crocs et les brossant joyeusement.

- Oublies pas de les ranger ! Quoique c'est sexy quand tu m'embrasses avec ... Fit lubriquement John.

Le médecin n'hésita pas et commença lentement à caresser la peau douce du scientifique alors que John lui offrit son meilleur baiser, puis Rodney poussa un gémissement quand Carson descendit plus bas et que John commença lui aussi à explorer le corps du canadien.

- Je fais quoi moi ? Ronchonna le scientifique.

- Tu ne bouges pas ... Tu es punis tu te rappelles ? Fit John le regard pervers.

Rodney poussa un gémissement plaintif lorsqu'il sentit une présence touchant son anatomie.

- Mmmmmmmmmmmh ! Je crois que je ne vais pas tenir debout longtemps ! Gémit le canadien.

En effet John le masturbait lentement et suçotait le bouton de chair gauche tandis que Carson le caresser tout en s'occupant du bouton jumeau à droite.

- JOHN ! CARSON ! RODNEY ! OÙ ÊTES-VOUS ? Beugla Ronon dans la salle de repos ou le lit et ses sangles étaient seuls.

- Ronon soyez discret ! Gémit Teyla. Carson s'il vous plait ... Ronon est infernale !

- Alerte générale ! ! ! ! Gémit John. Rodney dans la douche vite ! ! !

Le canadien acquiesça et se jeta dans la pauvre cabine activant l'eau mentalement sans s'en rendre compte.

- Carson tu vas les voir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ! Ordonna le militaire.

- Moi je fais comme si je surveillais Rodney ! Aller vite vite vite ! ! !

Le médecin poussa un grognement frustré et partit voir les deux Pégasiens.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Ronon ! Teyla ! Quel bon vent vous amènes ? Demanda le médecin cachant son agacement du mieux qu'il le pût.

- Je vous cherchais pour vous demander si vous aviez vu le colonel et si vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour Ronon ? Demanda gentiment l'athosienne à bout de nerf.

- Le colonel est avec Rodney à la douche. Fit simplement le médecin.

Ils le fixèrent d'un air étonné.

- Enfin il le surveille ...

Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Il veille à ce que Rodney ne lui saute pas dessus ...

- Vous vous enfoncez Carson ! Fit joyeusement Ronon en sautant sur le lit du canadien.

- Regardez-le il est infernale ! Carson aidez-moi je vais le tuer ... Supplia Teyla les larmes aux yeux.

- Bon alors, Ronon on va jouer à un jeu ! Fit gentiment l'écossais.

Le satédien remua frénétiquement la tête de haut en bas avec un sourire idiot plaqué sur son visage.

- C'est quoi le jeu ? ? ? C'est quoi le jeu ? ? ? C'est quoi le jeu ? ? ? Lança énergiquement le runner.

Teyla se crispa nerveusement sentant son calme partir au fur et à mesure que Ronon s'agitait.

- Alors, vous aller m'écouter ... Ronon vous allez commencer par vous allonger. Fit calmement Carson.

Le satédien s'exécuta et s'étala comme un "gros" chat sur le petit lit.

- Vous allez écouter le son de ma voix et vous concentrer sur elle, uniquement sur elle. Poursuivit le médecin.

Il émit un grognement comme réponse.

- Vous allez vous détendre totalement et imaginé le bruit du vent dans les plaines ...

- Gnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuu

- Maintenant votre corps est lourd, très lourd ... Vous êtes parfaitement détendu ...

Des ronflements sonores s'élevèrent dans la salle.

- Merci ! Fit Teyla le regard débordant de soulagement.

- Alors, pourquoi vous voulez voir le colonel ? Demanda le médecin.

- Pour moi ! Fit Elisabeth débarquant dans la salle. Il faut mettre le colonel Sheppard et Rodney au courant.

- Qui est-ce qui squatte mon lit ? Retentit une voix venant de la salle de bain.

- Je crois que l'on m'a demandé ? Fit John entrant dans la pièce suivit par le scientifique en serviette.

Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils remarquèrent la diplomate au beau milieu de la salle et Rodney cria de panique réveillant Ronon au passage.

- Où sont les wraiths ? Balbutia le satédien encore dans le brouillard.

- Nulle part Ronon ! Fit Elisabeth souriante.

- Vous c'est pas vrai ! Et vous me dîtes qu'elle est morte ! Cria le scientifique énervé.

- Rodney je n'étais même pas au courant ! Remarqua le militaire.

- Attendez Rodney laissez la s'expliquer ! Fit Carson.

- Y a pas à dire une petite sieste ça fait du bien. Lança Ronon. Vous devriez vous reposer Teyla vous avez l'air épuisé.

- Je le ferais avec joie Ronon une fois que j'irais me défouler en salle d'entrainement.

- Je vous accompagne ! Lança immédiatement le runner.

- Vous ne devez pas faire d'effort ! Remarqua l'athosienne.

- Je vous regarderais martyrisé les petits nouveaux.

- FOUTEZ LE CAMPS DE MA CHAMBRE ! Hurla le canadien hors de lui.

- Mais Rodney ... Commença Carson et Elisabeth.

- Même moi ? Fit John d'un air d'enfant puni.

- J'AI DIT FOUTEZ LE CAMPS ! ! ! Vociféra le canadien.

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

Les pauvres ! ! ! Vive les Pégasiens ! Arf ! J'espère ne pas vous frustrer vous aussi ! ! ! Mwahahaha niark niark niark ^^ Ronon est un boulet XD encore heureux que Teyla et lui ne soient pas partis pour les trouver à la salle de bain XD Sinon comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ^^


	29. Chapter 29

Tada j'ai pris de la potion magique avec deux taureaux dessus que je surnomme tendrement "enzyme wraith" XD et je suis suffisamment lucide pour vous poster une suite digne de mon cerveau farfelu ! Mwahahaha ! ! !

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Épuisé et énervé, Rodney se jeta sur son lit en bataille et s'endormit en position foetale bercé par un son venu d'ailleurs, un chant d'une douceur incroyable venant du vent jouant avec les arbres d'une gigantesque planète forestière.

Prit dans son rêve, Rodney tendit l'oreille écoutant encore le chant des arbres et le murmure de la rivière quand il entendit son nom encore et encore murmuré voir même avec tendresse.

_Rodney !_

_Roooodney !_

_Rodneeeeeey !_

_Roooodneeeey !_

_Ô Rodney !_

_Mon Rodney !_

_Viens avec moi ... Rodney ..._

_Ô Rodney viens ..._

_Tu as fait tes preuves ..._

_Tu as été fort ..._

_Rodney ..._

_Rejoins-moi Rodney ..._

_Viens ... Laisse-toi guider ..._

Puis les murmures si doux si agréable et attirant changèrent en ordre séduisant. Tout son corps se détendit sentant une présence de plus en plus proche un souffle si chaud au creux de son cou.

_Rejoins-nous ! Rodney !_

_Ô Rodney !_

_Viens !_

_Viens !_

_Rodney !_

_Écoute-moi ! Ne lutte plus ! Abandonne ! Tu es fort, mais je le suis bien plus que toi !_

Des mains douces caressèrent son dos.

_Rodney !_

_Ô Rodney !_

Les mains de l'inconnu glissa sur son corps et il commença à paniquer ce n'étaient pas les mains de ses amants ! Puis la voix se changea en cri et les caresses étaient semblables à des griffures.

_RODNEY ! ! ! NE LUTTE PLUS ! ! !_

Il se réveilla en sueur, le regard cherchant un peu de réconfort à travers la pièce, le scientifique se sentit être soulevé délicatement et être serré contre un torse avec tendresse.

Le canadien reconnu l'odeur de l'infirmerie et le calme olympien de son amant écossais lorsqu'il lui fredonna une comptine dans sa langue natale.

- Carson ... J'ai fait un cauchemar ! Fit le canadien se nichant un peu plus dans les bras de son amant.

- J'ai vu ça, mais maintenant c'est fini tu es enfin de retour avec nous ! Murmura doucement l'écossais.

- Enfin ? J'ai seulement dormi quelques heures ! Lança le canadien surpris.

- Non tu as dormi trois jours consécutif et franchement tu nous as fait une peur bleue. Expliqua le médecin.

- J'ai soif ... tu peux me donner mon thermos ? Demanda le canadien.

- Tu ne bois plus que du sang animale je suis fière de toi ! Fit tendrement l'écossais. Je te faisais même la becqué !

- Tu en as profité pour me voler des baisers ? Demanda Rodney gêné.

- Moui rien que des baisers lors de tes moments de calme. Fit amoureusement Carson lui offrant un baiser chaste sur le front.

Il prit le thermos et le lui tendit en souriant.

- Tiens mon brillant dormeur !

- Tu vas voir ce que sais faire un brillant dormeur ! Lança malicieusement Mckay en buvant la totalité du thermos.

Il le referma et le posa au pied du lit avant de se jeter sur le médecin et se mit à le chatouiller le faisant rire aux larmes et tordre dans tous les sens.

John se glissa discrètement dans la pièce regardant la scène avec un regard malicieux.

- VENGEANCE ! S'écria Carson retournant Rodney sous lui l'encerclant entre ses jambes. Tu vas me le payer !

Le médecin l'embrassa dans le cou et titilla le lobe de l'oreille, puis glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt du canadien le sentant sa peau frissonner à cause de lui et se mit à sourire.

Rodney se lécha les lèvres lui lançant un regard brûlant.

- Rodney ! Menaça amoureusement Carson. Ne me provoque pas tu as oublié que tu étais puni.

- Et vous avez oubliés de m'inviter ! Se décida de dire John d'un air faussement vexé.

- Tu étais là depuis longtemps ? Interrogea le scientifique.

- Quelques minutes en effet. Déclara le pilote. Mais votre petit spectacle ma fortement plus et ... Nous avions commencé quelque chose ensemble il y a quelques jours ?

- Il nous faut trouver une pièce plus grande avec un lit imposant ... N'est-ce pas John ? Fit malicieusement Carson.

- Oh ... Rodney nous avons trouvé un quartier splendide et isolé avec un grand lit comme tu les aimes, là-bas nous allons bien nous amuser ! Déclara le militaire un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors, je peux sortir d'ici ? Demanda le canadien.

- Sous notre bénédiction et protection oui ! Ajouta le pilote.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Quelques jours plus tard.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- IL A FAIT QUOI ! Rugit le colonel hors de lui.

- Calmez-vous John ! Fit patiemment Carson.

- QUE JE ME CALME ! ? S'égosilla John. MAIS C'EST IMPOSSIBLE JUSTEMENT !

- Mckay a déserté purement et simplement. Expliqua le technicien de la porte.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ? Interrogea Élisabeth.

- Il avait le regard soucieux lorsque je l'ai vu ... Je lui ai demandé si ça allait, mais brusquement il avait disparu et m'a assommé par derrière. Après, il a composé un code et a passé la porte ... Reprit le technicien. En tout cas il a prit ses précautions pour rentrer après les vérifications que j'ai faites...

- IL VA VOIR CE QU'IL VA SE PRENDRE EN RENTRANT ! Vociféra le militaire.

- John ? ! S'étonna la dirigeante.

- QUOI ! ? CARSON ET MOI ÉTIONS CENSÉS VEILLER SUR LUI ET VOUS AUSSI D'APRÈS VOS DIRE ! Hurla John.

- Mais Rodney à certainement une excellente raison ... Lança la diplomate.

- MAIS SI IL NE REVIENT PAS À CAUSE D'EUX ? ? ? VOUS Y AVEZ PENSÉ ? ? ? Poursuivit Sheppard.

- Activation non-programmé de la porte des étoiles ! Lança le jeune technicien.

- Aye ! Lança Carson. Je pense que tout le monde mis à part John, Elisabeth et moi-même devrions rester ici ... C'est une histoire que nous devons régler entre nous. Teyla et Ronon sont trop occupés nous les mettrons au courant plus tard qu'en dites-vous ?

- Vous avez mon accord. Lança simplement la jeune femme. S'il vous plait veuillez quitter votre poste nous vous préviendrons immédiatement après merci !

Les personnes présentes sortirent et avertirent les autres membres de l'expédition de ne pas aller dans la salle d'embarquement à cause d'une "tempête verbale".

Rodney débarqua couvert de contusions et furieux les vêtements en lambeau.

- MEREDITH RODNEY MCKAY ! Vociféra Sheppard puis il craqua et se jeta contre lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'es passé dans la tête ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Fit celui-ci le regard triste.

- Pourquoi tu ne communiques pas avec nous avant de faire des conneries pareilles ? Gémit le pilote.

- Je ne sais pas ! Répéta le canadien.

- Rodney si tu tiens à préserver ta liberté il faut nous faire confiance ! Lança doucement l'écossais.

- Rodney ! Nous sommes là pour vous ! Ajouta Elisabeth.

- Je suis fatigué et je veux dormir ... Fit simplement Rodney.

- Non je ne te laisserais pas filer comme ça Rodney ! Menaça John. Je t'aimes et Carson aussi !

Elisabeth fixa Carson puis John d'un oeil étonné puis se fit une raison malgré l'étrangeté du couple, après tout, la diplomatie est aussi une forme de respect envers toutes les religions et les façons de vivre.

- Tu vas tout nous dire et nous te laisserons tranquille ! Grogna Sheppard.

- Je vous raconterais tout plus tard je suis fatigué ! Lança Rodney en élevant la voix.

- Rodney ... Encouragea Carson

- J'ai dit plus tard ! Fit le canadien agacé.

- Mais Rodney ... Repris Elisabeth.

- J'AI DIT PLUS TARD ! ! ! Gronda le scientifique furieux.

- Ok ok ok ! Lâcha Sheppard. Reviens avec les idées claires, mais on ne te laissera pas seul c'est terminé.

- Aller on rentre ! Fit calmement Carson en posant sa main dans le dos du canadien pour l'accompagner. Désolé pour cette scène et pour la révélation quelque peu spécial ...

- Oh si vous saviez ! Je suis ouverte d'esprit et franchement j'ai vu pire et je suis très heureuse pour vous ! Se réjouit la jeune femme. Rodney j'espère que cette situation ne se reproduira pas sinon, je serais obligé de prendre des dispositions drastiques, à savoir : vous confiner dans la citée tant que la situation ne sera pas réglée. Ne me forcez pas à en venir à ça.

Le scientifique acquiesça en silence et s'en alla en compagnie de John et Carson.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pendant ce temps là, en compagnie de Ronon et Teyla.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Ronon ! ! ! Appela doucement l'athosienne.

- OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Fit Ronon en fonçant à travers la salle d'entraînement.

- Première mission : Cherche le gâteau au chocolat !

- GÂTEAU ! ! ! Hurla le satédien hystérique.

Aider de son odorat légendaire le runner retrouva sans peine le pauvre morceau de brownie disparut engouffré par ce glouton.

- Seconde mission ! Lança Teyla une lueur de malice dans les yeux. Va chercher le bâton Ronon ! Va chercher !

Elle le jeta à travers la pièce, le satédien se précipita après pour l'attraper malheureusement il ricocha sur une paroi et le percuta pleine face l'assommant brutalement. Il fut emmené à l'infirmerie par Teyla totalement choqué par le fait que Ronon se soit fait avoir pas un pauvre bâton, elle arriva hilare jusqu'à l'antre de l'écossais.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

À suivre parce que malgré la potion magique je suis crevée ^^

Pauvre Roro il a dormi et cauchemardé pendant trois jours et je vous réserve encore plein de secrets ^^ (Secret Story Atlantis mdr ^^))

J'ai pensé à une musique en particulier pour la scène de Ronon et Teyla ^^ je vous laisse deviner le titre (il y a "c'est n'importe quoi" dedans :p)

Bref autant qu'Elisabeth soit au courant et je ne voulais pas créer un conflit puisque la gentille diplomate est "diplomate" :D

Sinon comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? ^^


	30. Chapter 30

Me revoilà encore et encore et encore et encore et encore ... et toujours plus irréductible que moi tu meurs ^^ Bref je vous laisse le chapitre quotidien ^^ Bonne lecture ^^ Merci pour les review et les lecteur discret qui suivent mon histoire ^^

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Une fois dans leur quartier commun le militaire les abandonna et partit en direction de la salle d'entraînement décharger sa frustration.

- Rodney si tu veux parler après t'être reposé tu peux ... Proposa timidement Carson. Mais tu ne te couches pas dans cet état !

- John est furieux contre moi ? Interrogea bêtement le canadien.

- Il a de quoi et moi aussi je le suis ! Lança le médecin irrité. Tu as tué une vampire, certes, mais ça ne fait pas de toi un dieu et toi ... tu pars là-bas droit dans leurs gueules ! ils avaient l'avantage du nombre ! Bon sang pour un génie tu n'as pas réfléchi sur le fait que nous aurions souffert sans toi !

- Carson j'ai vu Idilya ... Commença le scientifique. Elle était seule et ...

- Tu as son odeur sur tout ton corps ! Gronda l'écossais.

- Mais on s'est battu ! C'est tout ! Se défendit le canadien.

- À oui prouve-le ! S'énerva Carson. Le coup des vêtements et des plaies c'est trop facile ! Et rentrer à la maison en traînant de la patte aussi !

Le canadien torse nu recula progressivement sous l'assaut intempestif du médecin, mais lutta de toute ses forces.

- Ah oui parce que j'ai l'habitude de te mentir ? Est-ce que j'ai passé toutes ces années sur Atlantis à mentir aux autres et à les trahir ? Vociféra Rodney. J'ai jamais su mentir ! C'est un détail que tu as su déceler chez moi depuis bien longtemps !

- En étant vampire on change ! Gronda Beckett.

- Oui et bien celui qui a changé le plus c'est toi ! Hurla Mckay. Tu es devenu super-protecteur et super-agressif ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de me materner comme si j'allais disparaître "pouf !" du jour au lendemain !

Il recula un peu plus atterrissant sur le lit son regard planté dans les yeux du médecin totalement furieux.

- Oh bien sûr c'est moi le plus agressif des deux ! Et toi tu t'es vu tu passes ton temps à te battre et à t'entraîner sans arrêt ! Tu cherches à être le plus fort à chaque fois ! Tu veux dominer dans l'intelligence et maintenant dans la force ! Hurla à son tour Carson. Mais bon sang ! Je t'aime ! Tu n'as pas l'air de le comprendre ! John t'aime autant que moi et toi tu vas à droite et à gauche risquer ta vie parce que tu n'as même plus conscience du risque que tu prends ! Et nous, on devrait te regarder te détruire pour te faire plaisir !

Puis les yeux du canadien commencèrent à s'embuer, il baissa la tête ne voulant pas le montrer, des larmes se formèrent et une se mit à couler, puis une deuxième puis une autre et encore une autre s'écrasant sur ses genoux.

- Je suis ... Désolé ... Gémit Rodney le corps secoué de sanglot.

- Il fallait que tu réagisses ! Sinon tu aurais continué à jouer à ce jeu ! Fit Carson s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Le scientifique se colla contre Carson se nichant entre ses bras en hoquetant.

- Je veux que tu me prennes comme si c'était la seule et unique fois que l'on fera l'amour. Chuchota le canadien. Je veux que tu fasses ce que j'ai commencé la dernière fois ... dans ton antre ...

L'écossais l'embrassa timidement, mais Rodney l'incita à aller plus loin en lui agrippant tendrement la nuque.

- Change mon odeur ... Fais de moi ton amant ... Donne-moi ton odeur ... Supplia Rodney. Prends-moi fort ! Le plus fort possible !

- Alors, laisse-toi faire ... Ordonna doucement Carson déposant tendrement des baisers dans son cou.

Il le coucha sur le dos et le lécha délicatement dérivant de la nuque jusqu'à la poitrine, torturant délicieusement les boutons de chair les mordillant de temps à autre les faisant durcirent.

Les mains du scientifique glissèrent de la nuque jusqu'au dos puis jusqu'au fessier qu'il palpait tendrement. Le canadien se mit à lui caresser le creux des reins qu'il trouva terriblement chaud rapprochant leurs corps et leur érection parfaitement réveillé sadiquement il se frotta contre lui et gémirent ensemble lorsqu'elles se touchèrent.

- Carsooooooon s'il te plait ! Fit l'astrophysicien en soupirant.

Il humidifia ses doigts avant de les enfoncer un à un, étirant peu à peu l'anneau de chair.

- Patience Rodney ! Patience ! Lança le médecin.

Il les bougea peu à peu s'amusant de la réaction de son amant sous lui. Puis il toucha la prostate du bout des doigts faisant pousser un petit cri de la part du canadien. Curieux de nature et surtout très excité Carson recommença encore à toucher la petite glande savourant les gémissements et la moue de plaisir que le scientifique arborait sur son visage.

- Carson ... S'il te plait recommence ... Demanda le scientifique en haletant.

À chaque mot que son amant lui lançait il exécutait l'ordre donné.

- Oh oui ... Encore ... Oh ... Encore ... Carson ... Mmmmh ... Prends-moi ... Oh ... Carson ... Pitié ... Je ... Aaaaaaah ... je crois ... que ... je suis ... en train ... de ... fondreeeeeeeee ... que c'est ... bon ... Prends-moi ... Je t'en supplie ! Gémit Rodney. Prends-moi ... Fort ... Sinon ... Je ... Te saute ... dessus !

Le médecin retira ses doigts le faisant grogner de frustration, apparament monsieur en voulait encore un peu plus il les glissa encore en lui et se pencha capturer un téton avec sa bouche pour le torturer encore. Le scientifique ne protesta pas, appréciant les douces sensations que son médecin lui infligeait.

L'écossais retira ses doigts caressa lascivement le sexe du scientifique pour le distraire et s'enfonça d'un coup sec percutant directement la prostate le faisant hurler de plaisir et de douleur, en guise de représailles, il enfonça ses ongles dans le dos et le griffa à sang. Rodney bredouilla des excuses confuses perdant involontairement son vocabulaire.

- Ce n'est rien Rodney, ça guérit très vite. Souffla Carson.

- C'est ... à cause de moi que tu as fait ça et je veux que tu continues ... Supplia le canadien. Alors ... Mmmmmmmmf

Le médecin s'embrassa amoureusement avant de débuter des vas et viens doux, caressant de ses deux mains le corps offert à lui.

- Carsooooooon ... Plus vite ....

Il accéléra le rythme.

- Plus ... Fort ...

Le médecin martela un peu plus fort.

- Plus ... loin ...

L'écossais percuta la prostate du canadien.

- Encore ... Plus ... PLUS ! Aaaaaaaah ! Carsooooooon ! PLUS VITE ! Hurla désespérément le scientifique en gémissant.

Il encercla la taille de Carson avec ses jambes tandis que Carson se laissa emporter lui-même par le plaisir percutant plus fort la petite glande. Déterminé à aller plus loin, il cessa les caresse et suréleva les hanches du canadien le faisant cambrer puis fit des mouvements de vas et viens plus rapide, plus fort et martelant plus loin.

- Rodney ... je vais ... bientôt ... Commença Carson en haletant.

- Moi ... Aussi ... Mmmmmmmh

L'écossais délaissa une des deux hanches pour saisir la verge palpitante de Rodney et calqua les mouvements qu'il lui donnait. Les muscles du canadien se contractèrent furieusement déversant tous les deux leurs plaisirs.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre satisfait.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Rodney où vas-tu ? Demanda Carson changeant les draps du lit.

- Me laver et après j'irais voir John. Répondit simplement le canadien.

- Tu sais que tu n'as plus le droit d'être seul dans la citée ? Interrogea le médecin.

- Mais j'ai le droit d'être seul dans la douche d'après mes souvenirs ! Répliqua Rodney puis il ajouta d'un air malicieux. Tu peux toujours m'accompagner tu sais ... Je ne suis pas contre un deuxième service ...

L'écossais ne s'empêcha pas de rougir aux propos de son amant.

- Si on recommence je te promets que tu seras dans l'incapacité de marcher malgré ta capacité de régénération ... Et tu seras coincé ici pendant un temps indéterminé parce qu'à chaque fois que je te vois ainsi je n'arrive plus à me contrôler ... Affirma Carson le regard assombrissant à nouveau de désir.

Rodney se glissa rapidement sous la douche laissant malheureusement son Carson tout seul, Puis l'oreillette du médecin grésilla lui demandant de rejoindre l'infirmerie pour diverses raisons. Il appela John, car son devoir de médecin passait en priorité sur sa vie privée.

/- C'est bon j'arrive dans deux minutes. Affirma le pilote un peu sur les nerfs./

John arriva rapidement dans les quartiers laissant partir Carson en soupirant.

- Rodney est sous la douche il en a plus pour longtemps ... Je l'ai brusqué ... J'ai vu et ressentis beaucoup de regret en lui ... Sois un peu indulgent ... Murmura le médecin en l'embrassant tendrement.

- J'essaierai ... Promit le militaire.

Puis l'écossais partit précipitamment le laissant temporairement seul.

- Hey Carson dis-moi. Lança le canadien la tête sous une serviette. John va m'en vouloir longtemps ? Parce que tu sais, j'ai peur d'avoir été minable et je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences ... Je suis vraiment con parfois !

Sheppard le fixa l'air incrédule tandis que le scientifique se séchait délicatement la peau dos au militaire pensant que c'était le médecin.

- Si John me laisse je crois que je ... Je ne le supporterai pas ! Et si tu veux rester auprès de lui je le comprendrai. Soupira le canadien sentant sa voix se briser. Je crois que je ne pourrais pas vivre ...

Puis Rodney posa son front et sanglota n'arrivant plus à garder le contrôle de lui-même lorsque deux bras l'encerclèrent tendrement et la voix du militaire surprit le scientifique ne s'y attendant pas.

- Hey gros bêta tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais t'abandonner pour ça ! Murmura le jeune homme à son oreille la mordillant légèrement.

Il retourna son amant face à lui et l'enlaça contre lui.

- Jamais ni Carson ni moi t'abandonnerons ! Nous tenons trop à toi pour ça ! Avoua Sheppard.

Le scientifique répondit à son étreinte à son tour passant ses mains dans le dos du colonel et le fixa de ses yeux humides.

- Ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux là ! On dirait un écureuil albinos ! Plaisanta John.

- Moi un écureuil ? Interrogea Rodney en souriant. Attends tu vas voir !

Il le poussa sur le lit et se précipita sur lui attrapant un polochon et le frappant avec.

- Mange ça de la part de l'écureuil ! Capitaine Kirk ! Lança l'astrophysicien.

Puis dans un sursaut défensif, il intervertit sa place se retrouvant sur lui et paralysa le scientifique à grand coup de chatouille, reprenant rapidement le dessus le faisant hurler de rire.

- John ... Pitié achève-moi je vais mourir ! Lança Rodney gigotant vivement.

- Naaaaan je veux me venger de la manière la plus traitre qui soit ! Avoua sadiquement Sheppard le chatouillant le plus fortement possible.

Brutalement il se retrouva sous Rodney qui l'embrassa dans le cou se collant à lui, il stoppa ses chatouilles et le garda contre son corps, puis prit possession des lèvres du canadien pour un baiser passionné.

- J'opte pour un bon gros dodo dans tes bras, t'es partant ? Demanda timidement Mckay.

- Tant que tu es dans mes bras ... Je serais le plus heureux des hommes ! Fit amoureusement John.

Puis Rodney se cala confortablement contre lui sur humant doucement l'odeur de son amant et caressant son torse du bout des doigts.

John abattit les couvertures sur eux, puis déposa quelques baisers sur le front du scientifique et le laissa se blottir encore plus contre son corps. Et murmura tendrement une berceuse.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,  
You make me happy when skies are gray,  
You'll never know dear how much I love you,  
Please don't take my sunshine away.

The other night dear, While I was sleeping,  
I dreamed I hold you in my arms,  
But when I awoke dear, I was mistaken,  
and I hold my head and I cried,

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,  
You make me happy when skies are gray,  
You'll never know dear how much I love you,  
Please don't take my sunshine away.

Tenez voici un lien pour cette berceuse et coup de chance devinez qui chante (pas dur c'est marqué dessus) :

http://www. (youtube) . (com) / (watch) ?v=oqNPx1hbhfo

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sinon chapitre tout guimauve sur la fin loooooool vous avez aimé ? ^^


	31. Chapter 31

Me revoilà ma fièvre à chuté ! (et oui pendant l'après-midi et celle d'hier (mardi) J'ai manquée de m'évanouir 3 fois à cause de la chaleur ! DINGUE JE PRÉFÉRAIS L'HIVER !!!) Ouf sinon je pense que je n'aurais pas pu poster de suite malheureusement j'ai pris encore pas mal de retard ! LA HONTE ! Oo -_- Je suis rouge de honte (et pas à cause du soleil, car je reste en majeur partie à l'abri XD Style Rodney et sa magnifique combinaison orange lol ^^) Bref je travaille sur la suite, car plus ça va et moins je ressens le besoin de dormir suis-je normal ou encore hors norme dans ma vie XD Bref finit le bla-bla un peu d'action je vous prie ^^

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

L'un comme l'autre, après la petite berceuse, s'endormirent très vite comme des bébés, se l'un se blottissant contre l'autre et l'un enlaçant l'autre tel un ange gardien.

Carson sortit tranquillement de l'infirmerie, mais fut rapidement intercepté par Élisabeth l'air soucieuse.

- Carson ? Appela la jeune femme, le tirant de sa rêverie.

- Élisabeth ! Je suis surpris de vous voir ici ! S'exclama le médecin. Je vous croyais en briefing ?

- À vrais dire, sans le chef militaire, le chef scientifique et votre présence un briefing ou seul les seconds sont présent n'est pas une véritable réunion.

- Malheureusement Rodney était fatigué et il ne doit plus être seul donc John est resté auprès de lui. Expliqua l'écossais. Et je viens juste de sortir d'une séance auscultation médicale des athosiens ... Donc notre présence n'a pas pu être assurés malheureusement.

- Ne vous excusez pas ! Lança la diplomate. Je comprends que les temps sont dur pour chacun d'entre nous. Dites-moi Carson, Rodney a été mis au courant à propos des funérailles ?

- Eh bien ... Non je n'ai pas pu le lui dire, mais je pense qu'il s'en doute puisque nous n'en avons plus parlé depuis son retour. Fit Carson le regard attristé. Mais j'ai bien peur qu'il puisse le prendre mal ...

- Vous croyez qu'il comprendra ? Interrogea la jeune femme. Après tout nous avions tout tenté de le réveiller mais rien n'y a fait et les familles voulaient récupérer les corps ... Je pense qu'il comprendra ... Même si la pilule est dure à avaler ...

- Aye mon amie ... Encore une sacrée prise de tête ... Mais ne pas lui avouer, ce serait tout comme lui tirer dans le dos et ça je pense qu'on ne peut pas ce le permettre ! Avoua Carson.

- Vous êtes proche de Rodney à quel niveau ? Enfin dans le stade vampirique ... Sauf si ça ne me concerne pas ! Lança Elisabeth légèrement embarrassée.

- Je pensais que Trishkya vous avez enseigné quelques notions sur l'histoire des vampires ? Demanda le médecin l'air amusé.

- Elle s'est passée de me transmettre certaines valeurs de leur mode de vie je sais seulement que je suis une sorte de guide pour Rodney et probablement pour vous aussi indirectement ... Expliqua la dirigeante rougissant peu à peu.

- Je peux vous expliquer, mais pas ici ... Venez à mon bureau ! Lança l'écossais.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bureau du médecin

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Carson désigna un siège pour la jeune femme puis la laissa s'installer et en fit de même prenant une chaise se mettant en égalité avec elle, non pas en chef du contingent médical contre la dirigeante de l'expédition, mais juste entre amis.

- Je peux vous expliquer mais c'est plutôt complexe, enfin vu ce que je vous ai dit à la morgue j'ai compris légèrement mon rôle. Affirma Elisabeth, puis elle se mit à sourire. Mais commencez s'il vous plait ! Mon histoire n'est pas bien longue sauf si je dois me rattraper à toutes les phrases.

Carson éclata d'un rire amical et la regarda franchement amusé.

- Vous vous souvenez lorsque je vous ai expliqué comment fonctionne une transformation ? Interrogea le médecin.

- Evidemment ! Lança la jeune femme. Vous aviez utilisé des mots vraiment forts, des mots venant de votre coeur ... Comment ne pas s'en souvenir ! Lança la diplomate se remémorant leur conversation.

- Alors, voilà ... Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins ... Affirma l'écossais. Lorsque qu'un vampire mort une personne, sa première morsure ... Et bien la personne qu'il engendre à cet instant devient son épouse ou bien époux.

Elisabeth se mit à rire de bon coeur.

- Alors, je comprends pourquoi Trishkya ne m'a pas informé ! C'est sûrement quelque chose d'élémentaire chez les vampires ! Mais vous ressentiez des sentiments pour Rodney avant cela ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Oui ... Mais j'étais bien trop timide pour le lui avouer et entre John et moi c'était une grande histoire de rivalité ! Mais nous avons réussi à régler ce problème ! Affirma Carson.

- Ah les hommes ! Soupira la dirigeante. En tout cas je suis sûr qu'il est heureux et que vous l'êtes également !

- Oui très, mais sinon qu'avez-vous compris depuis la dernière fois ? Lança joyeusement Carson.

- Eh bien comme je vous l'ai dit je suis une sorte de guide ou de mère pour lui ... Trishkya m'a donné un savoir essentiel me permettant de comprendre Rodney ... Mais inconsciemment ...

- Inconsciemment ? Et vous pensez que ce savoir va finir par se dévoiler totalement à vous ? Interrogea le médecin.

- Il est possible qu'avec le temps ou une situation précise me permettrai peut-être de mieux comprendre certain cas et de pouvoir vous aider. Expliqua la diplomate C'est une sorte de deuxième mémoire ... Mais Carson est-ce que Rodney vous a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé sur la planète dont il est revenu ?

- J'espère qu'avec le temps on trouvera peut-être un remède ou bien quelque chose d'essentiel pour pouvoir retrouver notre vie humaine ... En revanche Rodney ne m'a toujours rien dis à propos de son retour. Il nous expliquera tout en temps voulu ! Lança Carson optimiste. Sur ce, Elisabeth je vais devoir vous quitter il se fait tard même pour un vampire comme moi !

- Bonne soirée Carson ! Lança la jeune femme lui lançant un sourire confiant avant de quitter le bureau.

- À vous aussi ! Lui répondit Joyeusement Carson.

Le médecin se réapprovisionna en quantité nécessaire de sang pour son canadien et lui-même et partit en direction de leur quartier. Il les trouva tous les deux fortement enlacés et profondément endormis. Carson se mit à sourire l'air attendrit, Rodney dans un demi sommeil l'appela doucement. Ils burent tous les deux deux litres de sang et Carson s'allongea dernière le scientifique l'enlaçant à son tour.

Prit entre John et Carson et tendrement enlacé par ses deux amants Rodney s'assoupit à nouveau, tous heureux.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Le médecin se réveilla un peu plus ainsi que le militaire assoiffé par la chaleur étouffante régnant dans le lit.

- Vous les vampires vous avez de la chance ... Fit John en sueur. J'ai l'impression d'être dans le désert de l'Atacama ... Il n'y a pas une bouteille d'eau par ici ?

- Ni chaud ni froid ... un avantage et une malédiction ... Malgré ça, ces sensations sont perceptibles quand nous sommes ensemble. Murmura calmement Carson.

Le médecin commença à scruter la pièce en détail et commença à se lever.

- Laisse tomber ! Déclara le pilote à voix basse. Une bonne douche tiède me fera du bien, j'en ai pas pour longtemps, tu veux venir ?

- J'en prendrai une plus tard, j'aurais besoin de te parler après ! Fit discrètement l'écossais en désignant Rodney de la tête.

Le militaire désigna dix minutes avec ses mains et disparut dans la salle de bain.

Carson se tassa un peu plus dans le lit fixant le canadien l'air soucieux comme si un débat intérieur l'accablait ce qui semblait fort probable vu que son regard si expressif était troublé. Il se tourna sur le dos et aperçut John à l'encadrement de la porte le fixant lui aussi.

- Toi tu as un problème ! Remarqua calmement John.

- On peut en parler ailleurs s'il te plait ? Demanda doucement le médecin.

Le pilote se dirigea dans la petite salle d'entraînement relié à leur quartier (1) suivi de Carson toujours soucieux.

- Alors, raconte à ton Johnny ce qui ne va pas ... Fit tendrement le militaire s'asseyant sur le tatami.

- John, je crois ... Commença Carson et s'installant à son tour au sol. Je crois que Rodney ne nous racontera jamais ce qu'il s'est passé sur cette planète ...

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda le pilote en s'allongeant calmement.

- Parce que je doute ! Fit le médecin en posant sa tête contre le torse de son amant.

- Rodney est borné c'est dans sa nature ! Lança doucement John. Il nous dira tout en temps voulu !

- Je ne pense pas justement ... Je pensais plutôt à ... Commença l'écossais.

- À lui laisser plus de liberté et le laisser se décider ? Proposa le brun.

- Non je voulais ... sonder son esprit (2) ... Fit Carson coupable se relevant brusquement du corps chaud.

- Carson ! C'est mal ! Et comment aurais-tu fait ? Lança Sheppard choqué se redressant en position assise et fixant son amant avec une lueur d'incompréhension.

- J'aurais attendu qu'il dorme et j'aurais procédé comme la dernière fois (3) ... Fit le médecin tournant comme un lion dans sa cage.

- Carson ... Soupira John se levant à son tour.

- Je sais que c'est mal et contraire à mon serment ! Déclara le médecin au bord des larmes s'agitant encore plus. Mais je ne veux pas que Rodney affronte ça tout seul !

- Calme-toi je comprends que ça te tracasse, mais nous nous aimons tous les trois et lorsque notre tête de mule aura décidé de parler il parlera ! Fit Sheppard derrière Carson l'encerclant de ses bras et l'étreignant contre son corps.

- Et si je demandais de l'aide à Elisabeth ? Demanda l'écossais plus détendu et se retournant face à son militaire. Oh et puis non j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne nous soit pas d'un grand aide c'est à nous de nous faire confiance ...

- Tu vois mon grand et vaillant Highlander reviens à la raison ! Remarqua tendrement le pilote lui déposant un baiser chaste sur le front.

- Arrête ! Gloussa Carson nichant sa tête au creux du cou de l'américain déposant de tendres baisers sur la morsure (4).

John glissa ses mains sous les survêtements de l'écossais et caressa doucement son dos.

- HEY ! JOHN ! CARSON ! J'Y VAIS IL Y A ZELENKA QUI M'ATTEND AU LABO ! IL VEUT ME DONNER UN ARTEFACT ! JE REVIENS ! Hurla la tempête Mckay à peine réveillé à travers la cloison.

Aussitôt dis aussitôt fait à peine être revenu dans la chambre les deux amants la découvrirent déserte et ils foncèrent rapidement au labo.

- Vous en avez mis du temps ! Remarqua le canadien aussi surexcité comme lors de sa dose massive d'enzyme wraith.

Les deux amants le fixèrent avec une lueur de reproche alors que ce brave Radek arrivait dans la salle principale du laboratoire.

- Ah vous voilà enfin Radek ! Je vous attendais plus moi ! Alors, c'est quoi mon joujou ? Demanda joyeusement le chef scientifique.

- C'est un bouclier individuel dont la particularité est d'être une prison pour le vampire bloqué dedans ! Exhiba fièrement le tchèque comme si l'objet était le saint Graal. Seul un humain peut le lui retirer ... Mais comme il ne le fera pas ... Tada !

- Quoi ! Firent les trois hommes.

- Ingénieux ! Déclara Carson sincère.

- Géniale ! S'écria John joyeux.

- Inutile ! Lança Mckay sous les yeux perplexes de ses amis et la mine légèrement déconfite du scientifique. Les vampires je les tue ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je les ferais prisonnier ...

- Il vous dit merci du fond du coeur ! Déclara John tirant son canadien hors de la pièce.

- Vous en faite pas je lui ferais tout un exposé sur son utilité ! Assura Carson. Encore merci pour votre aide Radek !

- Pokud je toto by mohlo být více uživatelsky přátelský ! Každopádně ... Rodney je Rodney ! Soupira le scientifique à lunette. ( Si cela pouvait le rendre plus aimable ! Mais bon ... Rodney est Rodney ! )

Puis il ajouta : "Bonne journée !" avant que l'écossais de s'éclipse.

- Jak pravda tohoto mezek hlavu upír ! Lança mentalement Zelenka. ( Quel vrai tête de mule ce vampire ! )

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(1) Vous vous souvenez, probablement, des quartiers d'isolement de Rodney et John ? Et bien ils sont toujours dedans :) On ne va quand même pas abandonner un si bel endroit ?

(2) Lorsque Rodney était malade Carson à "sonder" son corps et ...

(3) ... pour cela il fallait que notre canadien soit particulièrement détendu et calme.

(4) En effet notre gentil canadien avait commencé à mordre John lors de sa cure ... Mais se rendant compte que Johnny ne semblait pas être au comble de l'extase il s'arrêta. Tout deux discutèrent, puis le temps passa vite, ils se rapprochèrent, se rassurèrent et firent tendrement l'amour. Là Rodney prit le bras de Sheppy et le mordit pour qu'il soit égaux ! C'est pas beau l'amour ?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

À suivre !

Comme Radek l'a dit : "Tada !"

Alors, ce Come Back vous plait ?

Moi je suis fatiguée, mais sinon il a changé par rapport au chapitre que j'avais écrit avec que mon ordi me fasse un sale coup ^^"


	32. Chapter 32

Me revoilà et oui j'ai encore traînée pour vous poster un nouveau chapitre je m'exaspère moi-même ... Rodney si tu me regardes ou bien que tu me lis ou que tu m'entends : frappe moi derrière la tête ! AÏEUH ! ! ! Brute de vampire va !

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mckay agacé déboula rapidement dans leurs quartier privé, ses amants furieux aux talons.

- Rodney ! Firent deux voix chargée de reproche.

- Quoi ? ! Râla le canadien se retournant brusquement.

- Ne me répond pas sur ce ton jeune homme ! Lança l'écossais irrité.

- Je suis plus vieux que toi alors fiche moi la paix ! Grogna le scientifique.

- Et moi je suis plus âgé que toi Rodney ... Déclara John les bras croisés. Alors, laisse-le parler ou alors ...

- Ou alors quoi ? Répliqua Mckay plus qu'agacé.

- Ou alors plus de câlin ! Déclara le militaire d'un ton sec.

Les yeux du chef scientifique s'agrandir de stupeur à la nouvelle.

- Comment ça plus de câlins ! S'alarma Rodney. Tout ça parce que je trouve l'invention de Radek totalement stupide et inutile ! Tout ça parce qu'ils veulent emprisonner les vampires éternellement et que je reste également éternellement ici ...

- Ils veulent te rendre service ! Nous voulons tous te rendre service ! Déclara Carson à demi voix.

- Alors, rendez-moi service pour une fois : Foutez-moi la paix ! Laissez-moi vivre comme je l'entends ! Merde ! J'en ai marre d'être couvé et étouffé à longueur de temps ! J'ai besoin de respirer un peu j'en ai marre ! Explosa l'astrophysicien.

- Ok ! Ok ! Ok ! Tu veux avoir la paix ! Tu veux être tranquille ! S'énerva le pilote.

- Non John ! Fit Carson comprenant la situation.

- Prépare tes affaires et suis moi ! Repris John.

- On va où ? Demanda le canadien.

- Non John s'il te plait ! Supplia l'écossais.

Le militaire attrapa Rodney et l'emmena aux cellules bloquant les issues avec son gène et appelant Elisabeth grâce à son oreillette.

*Que ce passe-t-il John ? * Demanda Elisabeth.

*Venez immédiatement aux cellules s'il vous plait c'est extrêmement important ! * Répondit John. *C'est à propos de Rodney*

*J'arrive tout de suite ! * Déclara la jeune femme.

Le même Rodney commença à se crisper ayant perçut la discussion de son ouïe affiné. Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait la dirigeante partit immédiatement jusqu'aux cellules, vit Rodney enfermé à l'intérieur et le chef militaire franchement sur les nerfs.

- Le docteur Mckay ici présent à besoin de liberté et de tranquillité ! Et j'en ai marre de jouer les nounou pour enfants capricieux ! Annonça clairement le pilote. Je peux vous le laisser ici ?

- John ... Fit-elle étonné. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ...

- Oh laissez-le ! Tout ça pour une histoire avec la brillante invention de Radek ! Lança Mckay ironique.

- Mais elle l'ait justement ! S'écria John. De plus Carson allait t'expliquer pourquoi elle te serait utile avant que monsieur fasse sa crise et qu'il reporte la faute sur les autres comme d'habitude !

- Une invention ? De quelle sorte de création il s'agit ? Interrogea la jeune femme sentant sa sérénité se troubler.

- Zelenka et l'équipe scientifique ont créer un bouclier-prison contre les vampires permettant à Rodney d'éviter de se battre ! Répondit John encore plus furieux. Mais ce crétin de canadien ne comprend pas que nous l'aimons !

- Alors, vous voulez me laisser Rodney le temps qu'il se réveille ... John ! Soupira-t-elle se prenant la tête entre les mains. Comment allez-vous régler une histoire de couple sans être en couple !

- C'est la vérité ! Comment règle-t-on une histoire si on prend la fuite ! Ironisa Rodney agacé d'être ignoré.

La dirigeante et le pilote sortirent rapidement de la pièce le laissant seul tournant en rond dans sa cage.

- John je crois que Rodney est frustré ... Murmura Elisabeth rouge comme une pivoine.

Le pilote dû fortement se concentrer pour pouvoir répondre sans éclater de rire.

- Mais je fais tout ce qu'il faut je vous assure et il est parfaitement satisfait ... Avoua le militaire. Et Carson et tout aussi doué je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait frustré !

- J'ai ressenti quelque chose en venant dans la salle des cellules, l'aura de Rodney est troublé ! Déclara la jeune femme à voix basse.

- Vous voyez les auras des gens maintenant ? Interrogea John.

- C'est compliqué et ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler ... Poursuivit la dirigeante. Rodney a besoin d'un contact fort voir même brutale, c'est un vampire maintenant, donc question amour et bien ... parfois un vampire à besoin de violence pour être heureux ...

- C'est juste ça qu'il le rend si ... infecte de temps en temps ? Demanda Sheppard soufflé par l'analyse de la diplomate.

- Il faut croire que oui ... Répondit simplement celle-ci.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

( Je tiens à vous avouer que ce morceau va être plus chaud qu'un chapitre habituel contenant des violences plus ou moins importantes selon votre sensibilité ... Alors, passé votre chemin et repassé plus tard XD )

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

John se retourna pour aller dans les dans la salle des cellules, mais la jeune femme le retenu un peu plus longtemps.

- Attendez ! Fit-elle doucement. Je dois encore vous parler ...

Le militaire retourna à sa place en soupirant.

- Je tenais à vous dire que ... lorsqu'un vampire et un autre vampire font l'amour ... Lança calmement et lentement Elisabeth pour ne pas devoir se répéter. Il n'use pas d'autant de violence qu'un homme faisant l'amour à un vampire ... Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'entre vous et Carson, il y a une grande marche ... mais ne vous en faites pas c'est une passade ...

- Il y aura combien de passade ? Combien de marche de différence entre moi et Beckett ? Demanda John sentant la colère et la déception monter. J'aime Rodney de tout mon coeur et savoir que je ne peux pas le satisfaire me met hors de moi !

- John je vous en prie calmez-vous ! Fit la jeune femme l'air coupable.

- Me calmez ! Mais comment justement ? Tout ce que vous me dîtes me pousse à devenir comme eux ! Avoua Sheppard. À devenir plus fort pour pouvoir l'aimer en conséquence et être plus fort pour le protéger !

- Mais John, deux vampires dans cette citée c'est suffisant ! Rodney ne pourra pas vous mordre et Carson n'y arrivera pas ! Déclara la diplomate d'une toute petite voix.

Déçut le pilote se détourna la tête.

- Aller, laissez-moi ! Fit-il amère et ajouta quelques mots dans un bref sourire. Il y a des choses que vous ne devriez pas voir ni entendre en temps normal.

Elle posa doucement sa main sur son épaule en souriant gentiment.

- Ne soyez pas dur envers vous-même John et envers Carson ... Rodney vous aime et vous vous aimez tous les trois ... Soyez heureux, soyez heureux tous les trois. Dit celle-ci amicalement et sincèrement.

Il hocha la tête et pénétra dans la salle renfermant la porte derrière lui.

- Enfin décidé à me parler ! C'est qu'on s'ennuie dans cette salle tout seul ... Lança Mckay dans un sourire sarcastico-sexy. - Seul dans cette cellule ... Non pas pour longtemps ! Avoua John d'une voix rauque.

- Oh ... Je croyais que j'étais privé de câlin ? Fit Rodney en penchant la tête sur le côté lui donnant un air attendrissant.

- Punition levée ! Je vais m'occuper de toi ... et férocement ! Grogna Shppard la voix devenue sombre.

Le militaire désactiva le champ de force puis ouvrit la porte avec son gène et se précipita dans la cellule. Il embrassa avec force ses lèvres et l'attira brutalement à lui.

- Je n'osais pas te le dire ... John ... Soupira Rodney une fois que le pilote eut libéré ses lèvres devenu rouge.

- Il faut tout se dire dans un couple même les choses les plus étranges ... dans notre cas je dirais naturel ! Avoua l'américain jetant les couches de vêtements aux sols.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Dis-moi John ? Demanda le canadien gêné.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute ...

- J'espère que tu es endurant au moins ... Parce qu'aujourd'hui j'ai une résistance d'enfer. Avoua malicieusement Mckay.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ... J'en ai à revendre ... Fit John.

Tout deux se retrouvèrent torse nu et le militaire se fit plus habile et coinça son amant contre le mur mordant sa clavicule palpant son corps avec frénésie. Le vampire le repoussa le plus doucement possible et intervertit les places léchant habilement le corps de John maintenant acculé contre le mur.

Ils se débarrassèrent tous les deux de leurs chaussures et chaussettes en vitesse puis s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Rodney fit glisser doucement le pantalon de son amant qui l'envoya voler plus loin d'un coup de jambe et le militaire reprit le dessus mordant la trace de crocs se trouvant dans le cou du canadien le faisant gémir puis le débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements le laissant nu sous son regard assombri par le désir.

Sans prévenir le pilote se remit à embrasser le cou du scientifique et dériva lentement jusqu'à sa clavicule puis caressa les pointes de chairs entre ses doigts les stimulants afin de les rendre dur et remplaça sa main droite par sa bouche mordant fiévreusement sa poitrine laissant sa marque sur sa peau le laissant gémir.

- John ...

Lentement le militaire dérivait vers le bas ventre avec sa bouche, puis glissa sa langue dans son nombril mimant le prochain acte avec passion.

- Pitié je t'en supplie ... Murmura le canadien.

John se redressa abandonnant la partie ventrale de son amant, remplie d'orgueil le militaire lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Dis-moi à quel point tu veux ma bouche sur toi ... Jusqu'où ton envie te conduira pour que je te libère ?

- À la folie John ... Je t'en supplie ... Murmura Rodney la voix tremblante.

Il l'embrassa férocement et retourna jusqu'au nombril puis dériva jusqu'au sexe de son amant qu'il prit goulument en bouche le faisant gémir de plaisir. Il entama un lent va et viens en mordillant l'anatomie devenue très sensible. Le scientifique s'accrocha à la crinière ébène de son amant la tête en arrière haletant.

- John je suis tout à toi ... Gémit le canadien en donnant sans le vouloir un coup de rein.

Le pilote totalement excité par cette parole accéléra ses mouvements et se mit à lécher la verge de son amant de toute sa longueur puis le repris dans sa bouche mélangeant succion mordillement et vas et viens le faisant jouir rapidement.

Violemment John le retourna contre le mur et s'introduisit en Rodney gémissant sentant le sexe pulsant en lui. Le corps tendu vers lui Sheppard se saisit des hanches de son amant et entama de long va et viens puissant poussant des grognements de satisfaction allant de plus en plus vite percutant sans cesse la prostate.

- Encore ... John ... Plus fort ... Réclama Rodney en gémissant sentant son sexe redevenir dur.

John l'allongea sur le ventre et le prit encore plus fort.

- Tu aimes lorsque je te domine ...

- Oui ... Haleta le canadien.

- Tu aimes ... sentir mon sexe ... si serré en toi ... Murmura Sheppard en accélérant les coups de reins.

- Oh oui John ... S'il te plait prends-moi plus fort ... Supplia le scientifique.

Il sentit la bouche de son amant contre sa nuque, le mordillant tout en faisant des mouvements rapide et féroce. John décida de changer de position voulant se stimuler en regardant son amant. Il le retourna sur le dos et le pénétra encore et encore adorant fixer la moue sur le visage du scientifique. John reprit ses mouvements le faisant gémir de plus en plus fort il approcha son visage et l'embrassa goulument tandis que sa main se glissa entre eux et caressa doucement la verge à nouveau dur le faisant ronronner de plaisir contre sa bouche.

John intervertit les places et lui lança :

- Fais tout ce que tu peux pour ME satisfaire ...

- À vos ordres ... colonel ... Sheppard ... Fit Rodney à califourchon sur son amant.

Il entama des petits mouvements timide, mais se ressaisit lorsque le militaire le fixa avec un désir toujours plus grandissant.

- Tu peux accélérer tu sais ... Je ne suis pas en sucre ... Déclara le pilote sous le regard tendre de Rodney.

- Tu es sûre je ne voudrais pas forcer ... et te faire mal ... Haleta Mckay continuant ses mouvements.

- Aller lâche-toi ! Gémit Sheppard.

Il accéléra tout doucement prenant lentement confiance en lui puis sentit les mains de son amant sur ses hanches le guidant délicatement au début puis de plus en plus fermement, réclamant plus de vitesse sur sa verge redevenue douloureuse.

- Aller Rodney ... je sais ... que tu en veux plus ... Gémit John délaissant une hanche pour caresser doucement le sexe du canadien.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre Rodney émit un long gémissement et bougea frénétiquement au rythme que son amant lui imprégnait, mais il en voulut plus, tellement plus ...

- John ... Plus vite ... Plus vite ... Gémit le canadien au bord de l'extase.

Sa main se serra un peu plus puis accéléra le mouvement synchronisant ses mouvements gémissant de plus en plus fort. Sentant Rodney le prendre de plus en plus en lui ainsi que la prostate qu'il frappait plus régulièrement, il caressa de plus en plus fort son amant caressant également avec son pouce la fente dont de légère perles coulaient.

Dans un sursaut John bascula Rodney sur le dos et le prit plus fort que jamais le faisant hurler de plaisir. À chaque pression les deux amants virent des étoiles. Le scientifique craqua et se répandit dans la main et sur son amant, son anneau de chair se contracta et l'entraîna dans l'orgasme.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

À suivre ^^

J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un lemon désastreux ça doit être à cause de la fatigue enfaîte ^^ mdr sinon comment vous l'avez trouvé ?

Sinon alléluia j'ai fait mon plus long chapitre de toute ma fic c'est un exploit ! =D


	33. Chapter 33

Me revoilà ^^

Je n'avais pas pensé qu'une nuit blanche m'inspirerait à faire une suite ^^

C'est probablement la faute au prochain retour de ma chère Isa ;-)

J'ai juste un peu peur de ne plus me mettre dans le bain depuis ma longue absence sans écriture ^^

(j'ai peur que mon vocabulaire se soit joyeusement barré XD)

Bref je vais pas vous faire tout un discours alors que vous attendez la suite avec impatience ! Oo x)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Bon sang John ! Tu m'as tué ! Murmura Rodney allongé contre son homme.

- Que devrais-je dire amour ... Lui répondit celui-ci en caressant le contour du visage de son amant.

- Tu n'aurais pas prix un stimulant pour m'avoir fait autant de bien ? Demanda le canadien le regard curieux.

- Non tu es ma meilleure motivation Rodney ! Lança le militaire s'amusant de sa question. Mais si tu veux je prendrais quelque chose pour "améliorer" ma performance.

Pour toute réponse le scientifique se blottit tout contre son corps respirant l'odeur musquée du pilote.

- Tu penses que je te réserve encore quelques bonnes surprises ? Interrogea doucement Mckay.

- Tu es déjà surprennant à toi tout seul alors, surprise ou non, je pense que tu nous en réserveras beaucoup d'autres ... Et j'espère qu'elles déboucheront à des résultats aussi et parfaitement délicieux. Murmura sensuellement Sheppard.

- Flatteur ! Pouffa le scientifique l'oreille collait contre le torse de John écoutant les battements rapides et hypnotique de son coeur.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure je n'aurais pas dû faire une scène de ménage aussi stupide ! Déclara John.

- Non c'est moi qui jouais au con ... Soupira le canadien. Carson doit être dans un état pas possible.

- On rentre ? Proposa timidement John dont le radar à embrouille, autrement dit les poils sur ses bras fièrement dressés, sentant la tempête écossaise.

- Je crois que si Carson marine encore un peu plus il va être bien plus en colère et sérieusement. Avoua Mckay d'une petite voix.

- Tu as deviné seul petit génie ? Taquina John d'un air amusé.

- Je n'ai rien d'un petit génie ! S'offusqua rapidement le canadien. Et saches que quand j'avais treize ans je ...

- Oui tu étais le plus doué et le plus avancé des bacheliers ! Allez habillons-nous et faisons-nous massacrer par la tempête blanche, plus ça sera passé plus vite on fera dodo et des galipettes le lendemain ! Fit joyeusement le militaire.

- Tu penses qu'à ça ma parole ! Riposta le scientifique.

- En même temps, nous n'avons pas eu notre moment d'intimité tous les trois ... Tu comprends ça ne le fait pas trop pour un magnifique couple ... Gémit le pilote un peu frustré.

Mckay se mit à sourire et se s'habilla rapidement imité par John.

- Alors qu'attendons-nous ? Lança Mckay ironique.

Quartiers des amants

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? ! Lança Carson dès leur retour.

- Carson ne te met pas dans des états pareils ! Fit John surprit.

- Ne pas me mettre dans ... Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? S'énerva le médecin en lui tournant autour.

- Carson calme-toi je suis là ... Expliqua le canadien.

- Ne te mêles pas de ça s'il te plait ! Rouspéta l'écossais. C'est après lui que j'en ai, il n'a pas à te traiter ainsi !

- Mais c'est réglé ... Tenta le scientifique.

Le regard de Carson le dissuada de parler.

- De quels droits tu le prends et le jette où tu veux ? Cria le médecin. Tu vas me répondre !

- Mais c'est fini, c'est réglé, c'est rien, c'est juste un geste que j'ai fait sous la colère ! Fit le militaire.

- C'est tout simplement inadmissible ! Poursuivit l'écossais. Et je n'ai même pas eu mon mot à dire !

Discrètement Rodney s'installa sur le lit et décida de garder temporairement le silence.

- Mais je te dis que c'est sur le coup de la colère ! Expliqua Sheppard perdant patience. Je voulais lui faire comprendre qu'on était là pour lui et que si il souhaitait la solitude je le laissais en cellule ...

- En cellule ! Tu l'as laissé en cellule ! S'égosilla Carson. Mais tu ne vas pas bien, tu ne comprends rien à rien en diplomatie !

- C'est bon ça suffit ! Intervint Rodney à bout de patience.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Firent les deux hommes.

- JE RENTRE CHEZ MOI ! Hurla le canadien.

- Rodney ... Gémit Carson.

- Hey t'en va pas je suis désolé j'te l'ai dit ! Lança John en l'attrapant et le serrant contre lui, dos contre torse.

- Rodney pardonne-nous ... Fit l'écossais se serrant contre eux en soupirant contre le cou du canadien et caressant le dos de Sheppard.

- Ça ne marche plus ... Plus de câlin plus de baisers, plus de caresse, j'en ai marre de vos disputes surtout quand ça me concerne ! Grogna le scientifique.

- Mais Rodney s'il te plait reste avec nous ! Gémit Carson.

- On peut se faire pardonner ... Pitié ... Lança John comme une supplique.

- Non pas cette fois ... Fit Rodney toujours énervé se dégageant de ses amants. J'en ai marre que vous cherchez à qui j'appartiens entre vous deux !

- Faites qu'il ne dise pas cette phrase ! Gémie mentalement John.

- Pitié qu'il ne fasse pas ce que je pense ! Supplia mentalement Carson.

- Et bien cette fois-ci vous n'aurez qu'à vous appartenir l'un et l'autre ! Je rentre chez moi ! C'est terminé ! Cria le canadien intraitable.

- Pitié ! Pitié ! Pitié ! Rodney ! non ! T'en va pas ! Je t'en supplie ! Lâcha Sheppard au bord des larmes.

- Non pitié pardonne-nous ! S'il te plait ne nous laisse pas ! Gémit le médecin.

- Non je n'en peux plus j'en ai marre d'être le prix de vos combats incessant ! Laissez tomber je ne vous pardonnerai pas de sitôt !

- Rod s'il te plait ne nous laisse pas ! Je vais me mettre à genoux ! Regarde ! Je me mets à genoux pour toi ! Pleura le militaire s'approchant en rampant sur ses deux genoux vers le scientifique.

- Rodney ... Gémit Beckett à son tour. Ne nous laisses pas ... Pitié on t'aime ...

- J'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un au point de le supplier à genoux ! Pitié je veux mourir si tu m'abandonnes ! Je t'aime à en crever ! Fit John la voix brisée.

- Je ferais n'importe quoi Rodney ! Si tu me laisses je vais devenir fou ... Lâcha Carson se jetant à genoux et fondant en larmes.

Les deux amants agrippèrent chacune une jambe du canadien, tête baissée et pleurèrent désespéré. Puis Rodney se jeta à genoux à son tour et releva leur visage vers le sien également en pleur.

- Je ...

Puis ils l'attrapèrent et l'enlacèrent posant chacun leur tête contre les épaules, le visage tourné contre le cou, le serrant fort contre leurs corps.

Ils restèrent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que le scientifique sentit deux paires de mains se glissant sous ses vêtements avec douceur et habileté. Les deux amants agirent tel un seul homme suçotant et mordillant chacun la parcelle de peau à proximité.

Ils se retrouvèrent en position assise. Le canadien essaya doucement de se dégager trouvant que le moment n'était pas vraiment approprié après une dispute d'une telle ampleur, mais ses deux amants l'agrippèrent fermement et exploitèrent les zone érogène de son cou faisant lentement tomber ses défenses.

Rodney poussa un soupire mêlant désir de continuer et une légère appréhension. Profitant de ce court laps de temps Carson s'empara de ses lèvres jouant sensuellement avec la langue du scientifique ses mains se promenant sur sa nuque s'infiltrant délicatement dans la douce et claire chevelure.

John ne resta pas totalement inactif poursuivant ses caresses le dénudant progressivement, déposant au creux de son épaule un magnifique suçon digne de son titre de capitaire Kirk et glissa ses mains vers les fesses du canadien les palpant presque férocement revendiquant son corps comme une créature dominante. Son corps criant au sien "tu es mien, tu m'appartiens, tu es mon amant ... Je te veux ... Je te veux !" Le corps de Carson criait également ce message.

Rapidement Rodney se retrouva nu collé et serré fermement contre le médecin tandis que John se déshabillait, une fois en tenu d'adam, il prit et maintint le scientifique son dos nu contre son torse et marqua longuement l'autre épaule d'un suçon tandis que Carson se délesta également de ses habits. Se réveillant doucement, Rodney essaya à nouveau de partir, mais John reprit l'assaut et le dévora de baiser rapidement rejoint par Carson qui s'attaqua au torse découvert du canadien prenant un bouton de chair dans sa bouche et le suçota le sentant lentement durcir.

Puis étrangement les mains de John glissèrent en avant jusqu'au bas ventre et les frottèrent contre son intimité la faisant se tendre sous la pression. Il fit basculer sa tête en arrière contre l'épaule du militaire, il entama de faibles mouvements de vas et viens contre la main accueillante se frottant contre la verge du pilote.

Carson poussa un grognement chargé de déception et de colère sentant que Rodney lui échappait totalement et envoya un regard sombre à John. Il se leva et entraîna un Rodney totalement soumis sur le lit laissant John au sol presque choqué par la scène de ménage visuel que l'écossais lui avait lancé.

Il l'installa sur le dos et glissa jusqu'à l'entre jambe du scientifique où il prit goulument le sexe de son amant dans sa bouche et le fit soudainement cambrer sous une vague de plaisir inattendu.

Vexé que Carson lui ait volé sa place il se glissa sournoisement derrière lui et introduit un doigt en lui, puis rapidement un deuxième et un troisième et entama des vas et viens profond touchant manuellement la prostate de son amant avec une redoutable efficacité accélérant les mouvements, puis saisit la verge du médecin et lui infligea un traitement tout aussi puissant.

Se sentant dériver, sous le châtiment habile de Sheppard, il comprit que le meilleur moyen de posséder le canadien était de laisser sa place à son amant, cependant il intima à John de prendre Rodney en bouche en même temps que lui, tout deux léchant le scientifique le suçant et également s'embrassant mutuellement, ils sentirent chacun la main de Rodney leur suppliant plus de vitesse et plus de force gémissant et remuant inconsciemment des hanches.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, un air complice apparut entre eux ils accélérèrent chacun suçant et mordillant ne lui laissant aucun répit ses hanches décolèrent de plus en plus du matelas poussant des gémissements de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus long. Il se déversa et sentit à regret les bouches de ses amants le quitter pour s'embrasser tous les deux partageant son odeur avec bonheur.

Carson se déplaça et Rodney sentit John se positionner si proche de son intimité la caressant du bout des doigts c'est presque avec brutalité que le scientifique l'attira et l'embrassa. Le canadien ouvrit ses yeux et découvrit un regard sombre, celui de John et ne résista pas à son appel son corps lui répondit de la même manière que ceux de ses amants lors de leur revendication lui demandant de le prendre. John fixa Carson avec tendresse lui demandant presque s'il pouvait le faire, l'écossais lui répondit positivement souriant amoureusement.

- Prends-moi fort ... Prends-moi fort John ... Supplia Rodney.

Et son amant s'exécuta sous les yeux étonné de Carson, mais ce n'était pas un cri de douleur qui sortit mais un cri de satisfaction.

John se sentait si bien, toujours aussi serré, gémissant de bonheur et appelant Carson à le prendre aussi, le médecin avait le regard fixé sur leurs visages dans une moue extatique. Il pénétra doucement le pilote savourant lui aussi l'étroitesse et le plaisir lorsqu'il s'enfonçait en John qui également glissait en Rodney. Ils se concentrèrent sur le visage de Rodney une fine pellicule de sueur le recouvrant, mais surtout c'était le regard qu'il avait à cet instant, un regard débordant d'amour pour eux deux d'un bleu digne de l'océan lantien.

Lentement le militaire donna ses premiers coups de reins suivit par Carson s'adaptant rapidement à l'allure caressant le corps de Rodney sous John se rapprochant de lui et augmentant sa propre vitesse faisant plaisir au pilote touchant sa prostate au même moment ou celui-ci percutait celle de Rodney tous les trois se mirent à gémir de plaisir en même temps.

Rodney gémit leurs noms et les supplient du regard, le plaisir le plus pur sur son visage demandant encore plus de sensation.

Parfois John se faisait un peu plus dominant et accélérait le mouvement offrant à ses amants des flashs de plus en plus fort. Carson suivait sentant son orgasme arriver rapidement, percutant alors de plus en plus vite John et percutant également Rodney les gémissements ressemblèrent plus à des cris voir même des hurlements d'extase, leurs corps brûlant réclamant et recevant.

Puis John se saisit de la verge de son amant et imprima de puissants et rapides vas et viens sur lui faisant bouger les hanches du canadien au même rythme qu'eux, ils perdirent de plus en plus pied. Rodney craqua et se répandit sur John ainsi que son amant provoquant l'orgasme de Carson. Ils jouirent et hurlèrent leurs noms à l'unisson s'abandonnant dans les bras de chacun et s'enlacèrent reprenant leurs souffles.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tada le voici le voilà XD alors alors ^^ et personne pour les déranger le pied ^^_**  
**_


	34. Chapter 34

Je pense bientôt écrire la fin de ma fic ^^ (c'est la première que je finis une fic à part mon OS XD) Bref j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tout commence par une morsure.

Une simple absorption d'un litre jusqu'à la transformation ou la mort le corps vidé de son sang.

Je n'aime pas penser à la perte de contrôle que j'ai subie.

Mais le simple fait d'être immortel et de ne pas avoir à mourir me révulse.

C'est fou non ? Voir le monde changer, ses amis vieillir durant des années et des années !

Une vraie torture en sachant que c'est une goutte d'eau dans le temps qui m'est dû. Depuis ma transformation mes amis veillaient sur moi et m'a stabilité avant qu'une quelconque folie vampirique me gagne !

Et là c'est la grande panique tout tourne, devient flou, tout est noir et il fait horriblement chaud !

La soif de sang est là, elle s'approche et devient de plus en plus insoutenable.

Mais ce jour-là n'est pas arrivé et n'arrivera jamais cette vision ne se réalisera pas j'y veillerai personnellement. Je ne tuerai pas mes amis et John, je ne verrai pas la fin des temps sous ma jeune et éternel apparence.

La preuve était là ... dans cette vision Carson était toujours humain et je l'avais tué ainsi que John, puis tous les autres ont suivi après.

Mon "père" Toryan lui était un tueur peut importe les races ou les ennemies à affronter : Il voulait un tueur ! Il n'a pas eu ce qu'il voulait, il a eu un "végétarien".

Lui et Trishkya : Le tueur et la mère poule.

Quand ils ont découvert mon potentiel vampiresque rien qu'en débarquant sur cette maudite planète j'ai passé un sale quart d'heure.

Ma "mère" s'extasiant sur ma transformation, ainsi que Toryan et la jeune fille qui les accompagnaient.

Ils me disaient tous : que « Si je me laissais allé je serais fort, je serais l'un des leurs, que je ne souffrirais plus ... »

Lors de cette épreuve ils étaient tous tout autour de moi comme c'est mignon ! Vous ne trouvez pas ?

Il y avait Idilya qui me fixait avec adoration, elle m'idolâtrait au point de me dégouté de m'être laisser aller ... Suis-je devenu un monstre ?

Et moi je suis là faisant le point sur mon rocher.

J'activais le code de la planète Nordaliak encore cette maudite vision ! Tous mort ... Toute cette désolation, mais aussi cette voix ! Cette voix haïssable, remplie de fierté, celle de Toryan. J'avais réalisé son souhait ... J'étais un tueur ! Un monstre ...

Les bruits étaient assourdissant les cris ... terrifiant, le sang coulant à flots, les cadavres décorant Atlantis, pâles, le regard vide fixant le néant, les cous déchiraient par un vampire à la soif de sang insatiable.

Les tirs venant des civils et des militaires unit pour la sauvegarde Atlante ne faisant que quelques bleus sur un corps indestructible.

Les pleurs, les larmes déchirant leurs visages gémissant pour les êtres aimés mort dans d'atroce souffrance ...

Et le silence tombant sur atlantis une surdité douloureuse et un seul encore en vie évidemment c'est moi entouré de cadavres qui pourriront dans la cité morte.

- Rodney reste avec nous ! ! !

Je les fixe tous, je suis dos à la porte active, elle ne se fermera pas tant que je ne passerai pas et eux me fixant avec ce regard remplit de douleur ? d'espoir ? De soutient ? Mais bordel je leur ai tout dis ... Tout ! Bon sang ! Pourquoi un tel regard ?

- Rodney tu ne partiras pas sans nous ! Tu as besoin de nous ! N'y retourne pas ! Fit John toujours apte à parler.

Je reste là muet la cité bourdonne encore et encore perturbant le silence de mort illustrant ma vision. Je veux et je désire partir, mais les voir ainsi ... John, Carson, Elisabeth, Teyla, Ronon et Zelenka serrant délicatement la main de Liz !

Carson ressent mon malaise, ma détresse ... Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent comprendre ? ? ? Bon sang je veux les sauver !

À travers la porte je sens Idilya et Toryan au loin, ils m'attendent dans la caverne, pourquoi ? Pour que je me joigne à eux ou pour me tuer ?

Je suis tellement distrait que je n'ai même pas vu que John, Carson, Teyla et Ronon se tenez si près de moi. Elisabeth et Radek toujours au loin me lançant des regards de soutient toujours la main dans la main.

- Si tu pars Mckay ... On ne te laissera pas tu n'iras nulle part sans nous ! Gronda le satédien.

Puis je ne compris plus rien à cet instant, tous les quatre m'enlacèrent et d'un coup nous nous trouvions sur Nordaliak tous les cinq ?

Le regard du canadien se posa sur leurs visages ne masquant ni sa colère ni sa surprise et les repoussa un peu brutalement.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a prit ? Balbutia Rodney furieux.

- Nous te l'avons dit Rodney, on ne te laissera pas quoiqu'il arrive ! Lança sérieusement Carson.

- Mais vous êtes tous malades ! Comment vous allez faire ? Et si je suis au prise avec l'un des deux ? Je ne pourrais rien faire si l'autre décide de vous attaque !

- On savait se battre bien avant que tu sois un vampire Mckay ! Grogna Ronon. Et jusque là tu t'en plaignais pas !

- Ce que Ronon veut dire ... Commença Teyla. C'est que nous nous en sommes tous bien sortit lors des divers attaques.

- Aller ne boude pas Rod ! Taquina John. Ça ira ... On va s'en sortir ! Deux vampire contre deux vampire plus trois alliés c'est parfaitement égal ! Aller mon coeur tout ira bien ...

Mais le scientifique ne bougeait plus attentif à toutes choses en mouvements.

- Ils sont là ... Ils arrivent ... Fit Rodney les sens en alertes. Dissimulez-vous et ne faites rien d'irrémédiablement stupide pour une fois !

- OK tout le monde se bouge ! C'est étrange de le dire, mais Ronon, Teyla et moi restons à l'arrière. Carson tu restes avec Rodney, ils ont dû te sentir ...

- Ils vous ont sentit également pas la peine de vous cacher ! Avoua Carson restez juste en retrait ... Derrière nous.

- Tenez-vous prêt au cas ou ça tourne mal ... Activez la porte et verrouillez le plus vite possible ! Ordonna le canadien.

Ils acquiescèrent n'ayant pas d'autre choix.

- Si il doit arriver quelque chose ... Si tu disparais ... Je mourrai ici avec toi ! Lança John.

- Tu peux toujours rêver ! Jamais je ne te laisserai ici ! Quitte à te jeter à travers la porte je le ferai ! Gronda le scientifique.

- Rodney ! Ils sont à proximité ! Avertit l'écossais.

Ils se placèrent directement derrière le médecin et le canadien malgré la mauvaise humeur apparente de Ronon.

Les deux vampires arrivèrent à grande vitesse et se stoppèrent devant les deux atlantes.

- Tu as apporté les provisions ... Soupira Toryan d'un air intéressé.

- Au moindre geste envers eux tu disparais ! Menaça Rodney.

- Tu as même amené ton compagnon ! Remarqua Idilya, puis elle huma l'air puis fixa Sheppard. Tes compagnons ...

- J'ai faim ! Lança le vampire.

Rodney et Carson se braquèrent et prirent une position menaçante passant lentement en état vampirique.

- Doucement mon frère. Nous ne venons que pour parler ... Commença la vampire. Te ...

- Me convaincre de vous rejoindre ? Ricana Mckay.

- Vous convaincre tous les deux ... Voir plus ! Murmura-t-elle.

- Foutaise ! Lança Rodney sarcastique.

Le silence tomba aussi vite et l'atmosphère devint de plus en plus pesante.

Puis rapidement Idilya feinta les deux atlante et planta ces crocs dans le cou de Sheppard.

- NOOOOOOON ! Hurlèrent les atlantes prit de cours.

- N'esquissez aucun geste et acceptez notre offre. Proposa Toryan. Acceptez et devenez de vrai vampire. Retenir sa nature c'est s'emprisonner. Te souviens-tu du gout du sang humain ... de sa saveur, de sa texture ... Un vulgaire sevrage ne parvient pas à calmer tes pulsions ... Quelle torture as-tu subit lorsque ton compagnon ici présent dormait auprès de toi ?

Le canadien tremblait de rage.

- Idilya transforme-le ...

Violemment le scientifique projeta le vampire au loin tandis que Sheppard sortit un objet et l'apposa sur la vampire.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ! Gémit la vampire éloignée du corps humain par un léger écran vert.

- Je savais que ça serait utile ! Lança Carson souriant arrachant un bout de tissus et appuyant sur la plaie. Et toi arrête de jouer au cascadeur.

- Et vous mettez-vous sérieusement au boulot ! Ironisa John.

Toryan se releva et commença à courir en direction du canadien exécutant le même geste. Il se retrouva reprojeté encore plus loin par Rodney.

- Arrête ça tu m'ennuies fils ! Avoua le vampire. Il frappa le scientifique au thorax de sa paume et l'envoya cogné contre la porte qui tomba lourdement au sol les symboles face au ciel. En même temps on perçut un craquement sinistre d'os fracassés ainsi que le hurlement déchirant du canadien.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

À suivre ^^

Voilà ce que Roro a vu =S Pas joyeux comme avenir n'est-ce pas ? ? ?

C'est la fiesta sur Nordaliak XD


	35. Chapter 35

Tadadada tadadidouuuuuuuuu (Oula il faut arrêter l'oasis ! Mais c'est tellement bon ='( snif ^^) bref on retourne à la baston voir ce qui arrive à Roro si vous le voulez bien évidemment ^^ Sinon je poste ou pas ? QUOI ! VOUS VOULEZ ME FRAPPER ? ? ? Oo Oh my Hewlett je suis foutue ! ! ! Cindy à Daedalus ! Cindy à Daedalus ! ! ! Help ! Help ! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP ! ! !

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_**

_Toryan se releva et commença à courir en direction du canadien exécutant le même geste. Il se retrouva reprojeté encore plus loin par Rodney._

_- Arrête ça tu m'ennuies fils ! Avoua le vampire. Il frappa le scientifique au thorax de sa paume et l'envoya cogné contre la porte qui tomba lourdement au sol les symboles face au ciel. En même temps on perçut un craquement sinistre d'os fracassés ainsi que le hurlement déchirant du canadien. _

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- RODNEY ! ! !

Le canadien poussa un autre hurlement de douleur et Carson ne put retenir un cri de fureur. Teyla s'avança rapidement aux côtés du scientifique et se mit à genoux.

- Ses blessures ne se résorbe pas ! Carson ! Appela l'athosienne voyant le vampire arriver.

- Je m'en charge ! Ronon restez avec Teyla ! John ! Surveille-la ! Ordonna l'écossais.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais la surveiller ! S'insurgea Sheppard.

- C'est pas la peine de discuter Sheppard. Avoua Ronon.

La vampire furieuse voulue accéder au bouclier, mais une décharge électrique l'en empêcha.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Gémit celle-ci.

- Une prison pour vampire. Avoua Sheppard avec un grand sourire. Seul un humain peut vous sortir de ce bouclier.

- Liberez-moi de cette chose ! Gronda la femme.

- Non. Je ne vous libérerais pas de cet appareil. Continua le pilote avec un sourire à glacer le sang. Vous n'en sortirez jamais, vous souffrirez de votre faim éternellement et dans la solitude la plus complète ...

À cet instant on vit un Carson plus qu'énervé maintenant férocement Toryan lui brisant chaque os de ses bras.

- Ça va l'occuper un peu ... Pensa l'écossais Puis il lança. Comment va-t-il ?

- Il ne va pas guérir. Remarqua Ronon. Pas tant qu'il n'aura pas bu du sang humain.

- Fait pas ça ... Murmura le canadien.

- Tu verras Rodney tu te sentiras mieux après ! Fit Teyla acceptant à regret d'en arriver là.

- Non ... Gémit Mckay. Fais pas ça ...

- Nous n'avons pas le choix ! Fit le satédien.

- C'est pour te sauver la vie ! Courage tiens bon ! Lança l'athosienne.

Ronon sortit l'un de ses nombreux couteaux et se taillada l'avant-bras et l'approcha de Rodney.

- Prend ce qu'il te faut ... Déclara Ronon.

- Tu vas le regretter ... Avoua doucement Mckay. Si je ... maitrise pas ...

Quelques gouttes de sang glissèrent dans la bouche du canadien et lentement son envie sanguinaire prit le dessus. Il agrippa férocement le bras du soldat et planta ses crocs déchirant un peu plus la petite entaille. Lentement on entendit craquer les os se reformant tandis que Rodney prenait le nécessaire, mais l'envie se fit plus forte : Il voulait totalement se satisfaire.

- Prend ce qu'il te faut, mais laisse m'en un peu pour vivre ... Fit Ronon ressentant déjà la perte considérable de sang l'affaiblir.

- Rodney ... Fit Teyla dégageant Ronon de la dangereuse étreinte du vampire encore affamé.

Lorsqu'elle le dégagea elle croisa le regard sombre et sanguinaire du vampire elle y vit de la rage. Celle d'être interrompu et une autre celle d'avoir cédé. Complètement rétablit, le canadien se leva et fixa son père vampire faisant jaillir quelques éclairs de son corps.

- Rodney si tu utilises ton pouvoir tu te mettras en danger de mort ! Hurla l'écossais. Ce pouvoir et bien plus dangereux qu'on le pense ...

Il se retrouva au pied de la vampire en un rien de temps projeté par Toryan plus qu'intéressé par le pouvoir de son fils.

- Tu maîtrises l'élément foudre ... C'est grâce à ce don extrêmement rare que tu as gagné contre ta mère, si je ne m'abuse. Déclara Toryan. Rares sont ceux possédant les dons de la nature et rare sont ceux qui les maîtrises et nombreux sont ceux dont les pouvoirs les maîtrises. Fais-tu partit des maîtrisés ?

Mais le canadien était loin de vouloir parler et en un éclair il se retrouva au corps à corps avec le vampire chargeant sa main d'énergie et l'envoyant au niveau du foie.

___Faim ... Sang ... Tuer ... Tuer ... Tuer le vampire ... Le détruire ... L'anéantir ... Devenir le maître ... Tuer ..._

Il le toucha et l'envoya vraiment loin avec un rire mauvais.

- RODNEY ! ! ! Hurla John le sentant différent.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Demanda Ronon se sentant un peu mieux.

- Domination vampirique ... Il laisse son côté vampire prendre le dessus ... Avoua Carson bouleversé.

Ils le virent étaler Toryan avec un plaisir sadique, brisant un à un les membres du vampire, se délectant des ossements craquant et des cris qu'il poussait. Totalement dépassé et immobile à cause de son corps maltraité il vit une main d'où une puissante vague d'énergie jaillit et son crane explosa perforé en un coup.

Le canadien se jeta à genoux et vomit tout le sang ingurgité à côté du cadavre sous le hurlement de douleur de la vampire.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

J'ai mal partout ... J'ai soumis mon corps à une telle pression que le sang que j'ai bu me rend mal ... Je me sens sale et je suis barbouillé ... Je ne comprends pas ...

Le canadien fixa sa main puis le corps inerte du vampire à côté de lui.

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Il était le seul à pouvoir m'aider ... Je me sens si vide ... Trop ... vide ... J'ai mal ... Je me sens ... Si ... Mort ...

Il se releva tel un automate sa main des yeux et fixa le cadavre au crane inexistant ne ressentant qu'un vide étrange autour de lui, aucun son ne parvenant à ses oreilles pourtant sensible, imperméable aux cris de la vampire et à ses amis le fixant d'un regard emplit de peur.

Je sens la colère la plus sombre s'élever au plus profond de mes entrailles le rire de Toryan se répercute dans ma tête. Il s'est foutue de moi, les légendes sur les vampires sont si différentes sur Terre ... Je suis toujours vampire ... J'aurais pensé que ... Bordel de merde !

Je tremble de tout mon corps ... De rage ... De manque ... Ils sont faits de chair et de sang ... de sang ... C'est si tentant ...

Tout en moi hurle ... Je ne tiens plus en place ... Je fuis le plus vite possible ... Je cours le plus vite possible, traversant la foret et les plaines enneigés, courant encore plus vite de rage et de dégout. Dégout focalisé sur moi-même.

J'y laisse toutes mes forces et me laisse tomber en arrière. Incapable de pleurer ... Incapable de bouger ... Incapable de me nourrir ... Incapable de mourir ...

À la porte renversée. (en même temps que la scène de Rodney)

Rodney se mit à vomir tout le sang ingurgité à côté du cadavre puis fixe sa main et le corps.

- RÉPOND-MOI ! ! ! POURQUOI TU L'AS TUÉ ! ! ! RÉPOND ! ! ! S'égosilla la vampire.

- Pourquoi il ne réagit plus ? Demanda Teyla inquiète.

- Il est en état de choc. Déclara Carson.

- Il tremble ! Remarqua John.

Puis Rodney se mit à courir à tout allure les laissant sur place.

- Je vais le rattraper ! Fit Ronon.

- Non vous avez perdu du sang ! Lancèrent Teyla et Carson.

- Mais j'ai plus la tête qui tourne je peux courir suffisamment vite et je peux rapidement savoir où il se trouve ! Avoua le satédien. Et je me sens beaucoup mieux !

Il se redressa tranquillement et les regarda chacun droit dans les yeux tandis que la vampire continuait à hurler à plein poumons.

- La ferme ! Lancèrent les atlantes.

La vampire se tut immédiatement et se mit à ricaner nerveusement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait rire vous ? Grogna Sheppard.

- J'ai compris pourquoi il l'a tué. Ricana celle-ci puis sa voix déclina. Il pensait redevenir humain en le tuant et nous rendre notre humanité à nouveau.

- Je lui avais dit que ce n'était pas la solution ... Poursuivit celle-ci.

Ils la fixèrent l'air étonné.

- Je lui ai dit de trouver l'origine ... Reprit Idilya d'une toute petite voix. Et lui m'a dit qu'il ne nous suivrait pas ... Qu'il ne voudrait pas être à nouveau faible ... Mon pauvre Rodney ne voulait pas lui laisser cette chance car il était vampire depuis si longtemps ... Depuis si longtemps et nous depuis si peu de temps ... Retrouvez-le et rentrez chez vous ... Oubliez-moi oubliez votre immortalité et votre futur solitude ... Nous sommes les trois derniers vampire ici, mais surement pas ailleurs. Oubliez-moi et laissez-moi dans le néant de votre esprit ... Il nous a tous manipulé ... Entraîné notre esprit à répondre à ses attentes, mais Rodney ne s'est pas laissé faire ... Mon grand-frère si sage, si brillant, si humain ...

- Je vais le chercher ! Grogna le satédien.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

À suivre ^^

J'ai rien à dire sauf je suis hyper déçut de mon chapitre =S Je le trouve trop lourd.


	36. Chapter 36

Et voici la suite ^^ J'espère pouvoir finir mon histoire et probablement en attaquer une autre si l'inspiration se déclare à moi comme pour cette fic ^^ Je pourrais probablement reprendre ma fic sur Doctor Who si j'ai la motivation et le temps ^^"

Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout le retard accumulé et j'espère que mon petit talent d'écrivain junior ne s'est pas tiré pendant que je passais mon temps à étudier dans se lycée si loin ^^" (30 bornes c'est pas la mort c'est juste crevant : allée et retour 60 bornes par jour vlan XD).

Bref j'espère que la suite ne va pas vous décevoir sinon je vais me faire tabasser virtuellement la face et me faire poursuivre par des wraiths nudistes qui dansent les claquettes les soirs de pleine lunes sur atlantis ^^.

Voici la suite. Merci pour vos reviews et votre soutient ^^

* * *

- J'ai la tête qui tourne encore un peu. Je n'aurais pas dû courir aussi vite. Mais je dois retrouver Rodney. Je suis le seul à pouvoir le retrouver aisément, mais pourquoi il se cache ? Se demanda le satédien.

Il fixa les diverses traces laissé par le canadien apparemment trop pressé de fuir pour avoir oublié de les effacer.

- MCKAY ! T'ES OÙ ? Hurla enfin Ronon.

Le runner découvrit un morceau de tissus accroché à un branchage, un tissus simple de la couleur favorite du scientifique et reprit la route scrutant frénétiquement chaque marque de neige fraichement retourné.

Plus loin étendu sur le dos, il le vit hagard fixant le ciel vide, le regard remplit de désespoir et de ... larmes ?

- Mckay ... Se lança le pégasien.

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce mis à part son corps qui tremblait violemment.

- Rodney ... Essaya Ronon. Tu devrais pas rester là ... Tu viens on rentre ?

- Je ne veux pas ... J'en ai marre ... Je suis fatigué. Lâcha le scientifique.

Le satédien se risqua en s'approchant du canadien, puis rapidement il le redressa et le serra contre lui. Son propre rythme cardiaque s'accéléra brutalement sentant le corps glacé qu'il pressait si fort, comme pour transmettre la force de continuer.

- Je veux juste être normal ... Gémit Mckay. Le Mckay d'avant ...

- Mais tu le seras. Tu vas pas abandonner maintenant ? Demanda Ronon.

- Je veux juste être le Mckay originaire du Canada, un pays stupide, sur un continent stupide, sur une planète stupide, entouré de planètes stupides, dans une galaxie stupide et dans un univers stupide ... Crâcha désespérément le canadien.

- Rien que le Mckay d'origine ... Déclara le satédien.

- Ouai celui qui pouvait mourir à cause d'un malheureux citron et qui pouvait se faire attaquer par une armada de moustiques ... comme avant ... Termina ironiquement Rodney.

- Aller on y va ! On retourne à la porte et on rentre chez nous ! Fit Ronon d'un air encourageant. Aller secoue-toi Rodney tu vas pas te laisser gelée.

- La porte ... L'origine ... Fit le scientifique hébété. Ronon ! L'origine de la porte ! L'origine de la porte ! Le symbole de l'origine sur la porte combiné à mon super gène ! Bon sang Ronon tu es génial ! Non je suis génial ! Merci !

Il se retourna et enlaça un Ronon totalement perdu à cause d'un terrien babillant comme un dingue.

- Ronon il faut qu'on rentre ! Poursuivit Mckay plus surexcité que jamais. Il faut beaucoup d'énergie aussi ... Beaucoup d'énergie ! Probablement trois, quatre super réacteurs voir même un E2PZ ! Ronon viiiiiiiiiiteeeeee ! ! !

- Doucement Mckay ! S'écria Ronon le rattrapant. Vous tenez plus debout ! Si vous voulez ...

- Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Pas votre sang ! Ce n'est pas qu'il est mauvais, mais je veux pas ... Avoua le canadien.

- Alors, je vais vous porter ! Fit le runner. Il n'y a que ça à faire il n'y a pas de bêtes aux alentours.

Le vampire ne sachant pas comment réagir le laissa faire. Il se retrouva porter tel un bébé panda à sa mère s'accrochant brutalement à lui. Sa bouche près de son oreille, le visage perdu dans les dreadlocks du satédien. Rodney le sentit se réchauffer brutalement. Il ne lui faisait pourtant pas de l'effet n'est-ce pas ? C'était juste un effort physique du à son transport ?

Rodney se sentait perdu entre malaise et étonnement, appréciant le contact du corps dorée contre le sien sans s'en apercevoir il soupira contre lui.

- Rodney ... gémit faiblement le satédien. Il faut pas ...

Par une subite envie le canadien goûta les lèvres de Ronon attendant des représailles certainement violente, mais il n'en fut rien. L'ex-runner se précipita sur ses lèvres et le bloqua contre un arbre. Dérivant son baiser jusqu'au cou du scientifique.

- Ro-Ronon ! Il ne faut pas ... Soupira Mckay.

- Je sais ... Fit simplement Dex. Mais j'en ai envie et toi ?

- J'ai John et Carson et tu as Teyla ... Avoua Rodney.

- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Ronon le déshabillant rapidement puis se délesta de ses propres vêtements.

- Vous êtes tellement discret et je sens son odeur sur toi ... Déclara le canadien basculant sa tête en arrière sentant une main habile s'amusant avec son anatomie masculine. Le canadien commença à onduler et se frotter tout contre lui en gémissant de plus en plus.

Il l'écrasa un peu plus contre l'arbre et suréleva son corps pour l'empaler sur sa verge déjà fortement réveiller.

- C'est pas ta première fois ! Haleta Rodney.

- Non sur ma planète les relations entre hommes étaient autorisés ... Grogna le satédien s'enfonçant profondément en Mckay. Maintenant tais-toi et profites ...

- Ronooooon ! Vas plus vite s'il te plait ! Gémit le vampire.

Mais le satédien n'était pas à ses ordres et pilonné doucement la prostate attendant que Mckay n'en puisse plus.

- Ronooooon s'il te plait sinon tu vas le regretter ! Fit Rodney de plus en plus excité.

Avec beaucoup de force et d'habileté il fit tomber Ronon sur le dos et s'empala de plus belle se mouvant avec frénésie et embrassant un Ronon souriant.

- J'étais sûr que tu ne tiendrais pas ... Grogna le satédien.

En effet, plus Ronon le faisait patienter, plus il le désirait et il ressentait ce besoin chez lui alors, Mckay avait pris les choses en main et Ronon fit également de même accélérant nettement sa libération.

Mckay se déhancha de plus en plus vite se sentant venir, puis il se contracta tout autour de l'ex soldat satédien et tout deux jouir en gémissant doucement et durent reprendre leur souffle.

- On ne recommencera pas ... Assura Ronon.

- Non, mais là tu m'as tué ... Gémit le scientifique. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit ...

- Tu regrettes ? Demanda le satédien se rhabillant. Moi pas ... j'en avais envie ... pour comprendre ...

- Comprendre quoi ? Interrogea le canadien. Je regrette un peu ... Je leur étais fidèles avant ...

- Quelque chose ... Mais tu n'as pas été infidèle tu as eu un besoin naturel ... Expliqua Ronon se sentant mal à l'aise.

- Et si on oubliait ? Demanda Rodney.

- Je sais pas si je pourrais ... mais j'essaierais ... Déclara le runner.

Il attrapa le canadien et le porta jusqu'à la porte en réfléchissant en silence.

- Teyla compose le code ! Ordonna John voyant le satédien portant son amant et ajouta. Carson occupe-toi d'elle si il se passe quelque chose on la dépose sur une jolie planète déserte.

La vampire poussa un couinement plaintif et John lança son code de signalisation.

* * *

- Activation non programmée de la porte des étoiles ! C'est l'équipe du colonel Sheppard !

Les membres de l'équipe médicale se précipitèrent par habitude dans la salle des commandes et l'équipe plutôt mal en point accompagné de la vampire enfermé dans sa bulle apparurent devant la porte.

- Emmenez-là dans les cellules, zone de sécurité maximum et ne lui retirez en aucun cas le bouclier. Ordonna Weir.

Les soldats acquiescèrent et emmenèrent la créature là où elle ne pourra plus rien faire.

Le satédien déposa le scientifique auprès des médecins tandis qu'une nuée de maniaque de la seringue les entourèrent.

- Mais je n'ai pas besoin de soin ! Je m'auto-régénère comme un grand ! Répliqua Rodney absolument surexcité malgré toutes ses blessures. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de la porte, de taper mes coordonnés, de mon super-gène et d'une quantité astronomique d'énergie !

- Pas maintenant vous n'êtes pas en condition pour faire quoi que ce soit Rodney ! Déclara Elizabeth d'un ton sec.

- Mais je veux redevenir un humain ! Et Carson également où est le mal ? Demanda le canadien.

- Croyez-moi que ce que vous voulez je le veux également, mais il vous faudra être patient ! Fit la dirigeante. L'équipe n'est pas prête à vous suivre dans cet état !

- Mais elle n'a pas à me suivre ! C'est notre mission à Carson et moi-même ! Ils ne nous accompagneront pas ...

- Quoi c'est trop risqué ? Fit John énervé.

- Vous n'avez pas assez confiance en nous ? Demanda Teyla déterminé.

- C'est pas parce que vous êtes un vampire que nous sommes des bras cassés ! Gronda Ronon.

- Mais c'est pas ça ... Soupira Mckay.

- Et c'est repartit pour le complexe de supériorité ! Mais quand vas-tu comprendre qu'il faut être unis pour réussir ! C'est pourquoi ils sont échoués ! Lança Carson agacé en désignant l'ex-famille vampirique.

- Mais laisser tomber ! J'en ai assez de vous et de vos simagrées sur la façon dont je gère ma vie ! Si je veux y aller sans vous c'est pour que vos vies ne soient pas mises quotidiennement en jeu à cause de ma stupide transformation et de votre opiniâtreté débile ! Explosa Rodney. Et qu'est-ce qui prouve que de l'autre côté de la porte il n'y a pas quelque chose qu'un humain ne peut affronter ! Et qui dit que vous ne serez pas démoli à peine avoir franchi la porte ! Mais je ne fais que ça moi ! Réfléchir tous les jours, toutes les nuits parce que VOUS jouez aux têtes brûlés !

Un silence pesant remplit de tension s'abattit dans la salle tandis que tous les regards se fixaient ailleurs.

- Vous ne partirez pas sans que nous en sachions plus sur la mission et les risques encouru ! Vous n'avez pas le choix sinon c'est l'isolation et le repos forcé ! Ne m'obligez pas à recourir à ça pour vous retenir ! Lança sévèrement Elisabeth. Maintenant allez tous vous reposer c'est un ordre.

L'équipe médicale s'occupa d'sga-1 pour une nouvelle excursion à l'infirmerie prête à lancer les check-up, analyse et soin sur leurs patients.

* * *

- Hey ! John ! T'as quoi ? Demanda Ronon.

- Une plaie à cause de la morsure de l'autre dingue et toi ? Répondit le militaire.

- Une anémie à cause de la perte de sang et toi Teyla ? Fit Ronon.

- De légères entailles, mais ce n'est pas méchant et vous Carson ? Interrogea Teyla à son tour.

- C'est la même chose que vous, mis à part quelques bleus et pour Rodney il faudra encore attendre les résultats. Déclara le médecin.

- Vos plaies et les diverses fractures de la colonne sont parfaitement résorbées ainsi que votre épaule démise ...

- Mais c'est ce que je me tue à vous dire depuis deux heures ! Ronchonna le canadien. Bon c'est pas le tout, mais j'y vais ...

Les regards et les oreilles se tournèrent jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie où les voix de deux scientifique cherchant à montrer qui faisait la loi résonnaient.

- Non vous ne sortirez pas d'ici si facilement il vous faut beaucoup de repos vous devez impérativement récupérer ! Les analyses sanguines démontrent que votre corps subit beaucoup trop de violence et ne récupèrent pas assez et votre analyse démontre également que l'utilisation de vos capacités d'énergie simultané et de régénération provoquent une fatigue continuelle sur votre système nerveux. Alors, vous aurez au programme du repos, du repos et du repos. Lança le bras droit de l'infirmerie en s'éloignant vainqueur.

- Gningningnin je t'en ficherais du repos ! Grogna fortement le scientifique.

- Ne me forçait pas à venir vous administrer un sédatif. Répondit le médecin en représailles.

- J'espère que vous connaissez les effets que ça à sur moi sinon je vous le déconseille fortement ! Riposta le canadien.

Carson se mit à sourire lorsqu'un souvenir lui revint en mémoire à propos d'un sédatif et d'un Rodney très énervé.

John comprit immédiatement et un lança sourire malicieux à l'écossais.

- Si il fait ça je sens que Rodney ne répondra plus de rien avec nous. Je sens que je vais m'amuser moi ! Lança le militaire avec la malice d'un chat devant une souris.

* * *

À suivre ! ^^

I'm a bit disappointed of my chapter ...

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ??? ^^"

Bientôt ça sera la fin ... enfin la fin XD

Depuis le temps qu'on l'attend celle-là =D

Un ptit message d'encouragement please ???

Bonne fête de fin d'année si je ne re-poste pas de chapitre aujourd'hui ^^


	37. Chapter 37

Pardonnez mon retard et le fait que j'ai mis énormément de temps pour poster ce modeste chapitre, un peu trop glauque et probablement décevant, mais les études c'est les études et même moi je n'y peu rien XD

Bref j'espère au moins que l'inspiration ne s'est pas envolé, car j'avoue j'ai eu énormément du mal à écrire ce qui pourrait être mon dernier chapitre ... (tintement lugubre de cloche :D)

Je remercie tous mes lecteurs et lectrices, revieweurs et revieweuses d'avoir étaient aussi patient et aussi fidèle à cette bien modeste (mais néanmoins horriblement) longue fic (qui ne devait pas durer aussi longtemps et être aussi tordue ptdr)

-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai cherché ce fichue remède, des jours ou bien des semaines, je m'en fichais de tout ce temps perdu tant que j'étais près de ceux qui sont devenus ma famille : Cette expédition de cinglé paumé au fin fond de la galaxie de Pégase. Si ils avaient su à quel point je tenais à eux ... Oh ils sont bien assez intelligents pour le savoir. Si ils savaient ça aussi, ils se pourraient qu'ils me prennent pour un malade.

La solution m'est apparue comme ça du jour au lendemain. Enfin non pas comme ça paf ! Mais elle avait germé dans ma tête lors de mes nombreuses fausses nuits de sommeil. Elle s'est présenté à moi comme une évidence : L'origine dont j'avais parlé avec Ronon et aussi la quantité importante d'énergie qu'il me faudrait pour ça. Alors, je me suis mis au travail aussi discrètement que possible, rassemblant des idées, des données, des théories, des simulations, des prototypes, des maquettes ... et encore des simulations pour arriver à un résultat : L'échec à l'échelle d'une chance sur deux. Pile ou Face, gauche ou droite, devant ou derrière, tic ou tac.

J'ai du programmer un stratagème pour mon départ et surtout un message, car je savais tout au fond de moi que je ne reviendrais pas. Que même avec une chance sur deux mon voyage s'arrêterait dès que j'aurais passé la porte. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je le savais c'est tout. Et chaque moment qui me rapprochait de la fin me faisais chérir ceux que je "vivais" près d'eux. Dans cette lettre je leur avais tout mis dans un joyeux méli-mélo de lettres, d'explications diverses, de théories scientifique et aussi mes adieux. Maintenant j'étais près à me lancer, j'avais réfléchi à tout. Je suis même aller voir Idilya parler de choses et d'autre et savoir ce qui lui plairait si un jour elle pouvait redevenir humaine. Elle m'a répondu qu'elle voulait tout simplement retrouver le besoin de vivre comme avant et de sentir la vie dans ses veines sans pour autant la voler aux autres. Je lui adressais un sourire gentil et sincère, elle venait de montrer qu'il n'y avait pas un monstre, mais une humaine en elle. Et puis je suis sûr qu'elle a très bien compris ce que j'allais faire alors elle m'adressa un sourire compatissant et plein de remerciement en même temps.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et partais sans me retourner, assommant toutes personnes se dressant sur mon chemin, engageais les procédures de brouillages que j'avais préparées et partais là où tout avait commencé. Puis arrivé sur cette maudite planète. J'installais tout le matériel nécessaire : 3 pseudos "E2PZ" fait maison reliés à la console et à la porte. J'entaillais ma main et stoppais temporairement ma guérison le temps qu'un peu de sang se mêle au DHD. Tout était près, je lançais l'unique chevron celui de l'origine, espérant de tout mon coeur que je n'avais pas fait toutes ces conneries pour rien.

Un vortex bleu nuit sortit de la porte et je me sentais absorbé par lui comme si il m'avait détecté. Je pensais arriver sur une planète, mais étrangement je me retrouvais dans le vide. Pas le vide spatial, mais une sorte de ... Je ne sais pas comment vous l'expliquer, mais je me sentais bien. Et là je vis des tas et des tas d'êtres de lumières m'entourant avec des regards parfois tendre ou parfois neutre, mais jamais haineux. Et ils me dirent simplement que si j'étais arrivé ici c'était pour tout arranger et que tout ira mieux, mais qu'il y aura des sacrifices. Que si je voulais lever le vampirisme sur mes amis et sauver tous ceux qui n'aurait pas dû autant souffrir et mourir à cause de ça je devais en premier lieu mourir moi-même et atteindre l'ascension. Le prix à payer pour toutes les souffrances et les pertes étaient un retour dans le passé. Ils m'accordèrent le statut d'être de lumière pour tout ce que j'avais accomplie. Bien que j'eusse fait des actes barbares ils tenaient à me remercier ainsi pendant un temps indéterminé dans ce "monde" j'avais pensé à ne pas revenir. Pourquoi ? Par crainte, de tout devoir recommencer et de n'être que le Docteur Rodney Mckay aux yeux de tous et une fois que je fus revenu au stade de simple humain je fus renvoyé sur Atlantis dans un flash de lumière aveuglante. J'étais dans ma chambre seul.

-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-

Le calme était revenu sur Atlantis, toute l'expédition était saine et sauve tel qu'elle le fut avant toute cette foutue aventure. C'est étrange de ne plus se sentir invulnérable et assoiffé de sang ... Je peux enfin boire du café, manger des gelées bleuté et des barres énergétiques sans sentir le gout habituel du sang saveur poulet-cacahuète de Carson ... Ah oui aussi je peux courir à être essoufflé comme un boeuf et râler sans avoir des envies de meurtre sur tout le monde ! Quoique les envies de meurtre sont une des caractéristiques que j'ai toujours possédées vu que je travaille avec une bande d'adorables crétins ... J'ai vraiment dit : "adorable", dans certain cas ce sont des crétins tout cours ... J'étais redevenu le bon vieux copain de tout le monde, enfin presque, je me souvenais de tout, mais eux non. Ceux qui avaient perdu la vie et les blessés resplendissaient de vie et en profitaient sans le savoir. Me rappeler et être à nouveau seul étaient aussi mes punitions. J'étais redevenu le bon vieux Mckay d'avant, l'égocentrique mais génial astrophysicien le plus critiqué de toute la base. Mais lorsque je vis Carson et John lors d'un briefing habituel mon coeur se serra à la pensée que tout ce que j'avais vécu auprès d'eux n'était plus qu'un fantasme. Et lorsque je vis une lueur dans leurs yeux, celle qu'ils avaient quand ils me disaient leurs amours, quand ils me fixèrent alors je remerciais de toutes mes forces les anciens de m'avoir laissés mes deux anges auprès de moi.

-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-

Fin =D

Encore une fin à faire pleurer mdr ^^ Mais avec le temps les idées se font et se défont. Mais si vous voulez vous inspirer de ma fin de fic (ridiculement petite et sans lemon je vous l'accorde) pour en faire une suite qui vous plait vous le pouvez mais à une condition ! Je veux absolument le savoir ^^


End file.
